L'amour pour seule arme
by Karell
Summary: Hermione se dispute avec sa mère, apprend une chose a laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, assiste à un évènement qui va la choqué plus qu'elle ne va s'y attendre et tombée amoureuse
1. Disputes et violence

**Bonjour bonjour !!!**

**Voilà ma deuxième fiction que je poste sur ce site. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et les lieux qui appartiennent bien sûr à JK Rowling !!**

La bataille finale avait fait rage dans Poudlard, trois mois et demi plus tôt, en cette fin d'août, Hermione et Harry se remettaient doucement de la perte de Fred, Lupin et Tonks, seuls au square Grimmaud. Ils avaient préféré laissé les Weasley en famille, Ginny refusait de parler à Harry et Ron leur en voulait à ses deux meilleurs amis, pour une raison inconnue.

- Harry, je vais sûrement retourner à Poudlard, cette année !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je veux passer mes ASPIC.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de retourner à Poudlard, tu as largement le niveau pour trouver une formation.

- J'ai besoin de retourner à Poudlard Harry.

- Besoin ? Moi, je ne veux plus mettre les pieds là bas.

- Tu ne veux pas faire ta septième année avec moi Harry ?

- Non, Mione, désolé, et puis on m'a déjà proposé un travail.

- Ah bon ? Et tu comptais m'en parler quand ?

- Ce soir, je l'ai su tout à l'heure.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Auror.

- Mais c'est formidable Harry, en même temps, cela n'a rien d'étonnant.

Hermione était heureuse pour son ami, mais une boule lui nouait le ventre. Toutes les félicitations étaient revenues à Harry. Alors que sans ses deux meilleurs amis, il n'aurait pas vaincu Voldemort. Sans Hermione, et tous ces sortilèges de protection, sans Ron qui l'avait tiré hors de l'eau, sans les deux qui avait pensé aux crocs du basilic pour les horcruxes, Harry serait sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Mais l'important pour elle, c'est que Harry était resté le même et que lui savait qu'il n'aurait jamais réussit seul.

- Ca ne va pas Hermione ?

- Si, si. Je vais aller prendre l'air, j'ai besoin de deux trois affaires que j'ai laissé chez mes parents.

Elle sortit, le soleil sur son visage la revigora. Elle en pouvait plus de tout ça, elle voulait recommencer sa vie. Prendre un nouveau départ, et cette année à Poudlard sans Harry et Ron était l'occasion espérée. Elle marcha dans la rue, s'arrêta dans le parc, observant ces enfants qui riaient, jouaient. Elle arriva chez ses parents, la maison était vide, ils n'étaient pas encore rentrés de leur voyage à Paris. Elle prit le courrier, une lettre de ses grands parents, la carte postale de ses parents et des factures.

« Bonjour Hermione

J'espère que tout va bien à la maison, nous tout ce passe à merveille.

Cette ville est vraiment magnifique et romantique, on a l'impression d'être en voyage de noces.

On va avoir une petite surprise pour toi lorsque nous rentrerons.

Nous t'aimons très fort.

Papa et Maman »

« Chers Jane et Olivier,

Comment avez-vous pu nous cacher ça, pendant toutes ces années ?

Ma petite fille, une sorcière ?

Vous devriez avoir honte de la considérer encore comme votre fille, elle est le mal incarné, comment pouvez vous encore l'héberger, une chose est sûre, je ne veux plus la voir chez moi, elle ne fait plus partie de ma famille.

Elisabeth »

Hermione laissa tomber la lettre sur le sol, elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait de lire. Sa grand-mère, sa mamy, celle qui avait été là pendant son enfance à la consoler après une chute ou après les insultes à l'école. Sa mamy la rejetait parce qu'elle était une sorcière. Hermione courut dans sa chambre, prit les affaires qui lui manquait et s'effondra sur son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle entendit ses parents rentraient. Elle se cacha dans l'escalier. Elle vit sa mère prendre la lettre et pâlir.

- Hermione est notre fille, Jane, et ce n'est pas parce que toute ta famille lui tourne le dos que je renierais ma fille. Je préfère ne plus voir ta mère et tes sœurs que de perdre ma fille.

- Olivier, c'est ma famille …

- Tu iras les voir sans Hermione et sans moi, je ne veux plus les voir, pas après ce qu'elle a écrit.

- Tu me demandes de choisir entre ma famille et vous deux ?

- Non, ce n'est pas moi qui te le demande, c'est ta mère !

Le ton montait et Hermione sentait les larmes refaire surface.

- Et le bébé ?

- Ta mère le reniera peut être lui aussi, qui sait c'est peut être aussi un sorcier.

- Tu sais bien que non.

- Le bébé ? se demanda Hermione.

Mais elle avait parlé plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait et trahit sa présence.

- Hermione …

- C'était donc ça la surprise, je vais être grande sœur. Mais tu n'as pas peur Maman, que je lui fasse du mal avec mes pouvoirs, je peux utiliser la magie à la maison maintenant, qui sait ce que je pourrais faire.

- Hermione …, réussit à dire sa mère, retenant les sanglots.

- C'est comme ça que tu me considères, comme ma grand-mère, un être malfaisant. Je vous ai protéger avec ma magie l'année dernière, j'ai toujours obtenue des bonnes notes, pour que vous soyez fière de moi, même si mon école était loin, je vous ai toujours obéit, toujours expliqué en quoi consistait la magie que je pratiquais, mais tu crois comme Grand-mère, alors va la retrouver ! Elle sera contente d'avoir un petit fils ou une petite fille à cajoler qui ne lui casse pas sa vaisselle quand elle s'énerve, qui ne lui casse pas une vitre. Tu as l'air sûr que ce ne soit pas un futur sorcier, c'est que je ne suis pas votre fille biologique.

- Nous t'avons toujours considéré comme tel Hermione, et tu seras toujours ma fille.

- Je sais Papa, mais maman doit être tellement heureuse d'avoir enfin son enfant à elle, qui pousse dans son ventre, qu'elle mettra au monde, SON enfant, pas comme cette fille qu'elle a adopté et qu'elle a vite regretté.

- Arrête Hermione …, la supplia sa mère.

- Arrête quoi ? C'est la vérité. C'est papa qui s'est toujours occupé de moi, qui me racontait les histoires le soir, qui me faisait prendre mon bain, qui jouait avec moi, je n'ai aucun souvenir avec toi maman, aucun, tu peux bien écrire sur cette carte postale que tu m'aimes, tu me l'a jamais dit. Tiens te voilà Pattenrond, allez viens on s'en va, je retourne chez Harry.

- Tu as raison, prend le, je hais ce chat, cracha sa mère.

- Lui non plus, mais il a un don pour reconnaître les gens louches, la preuve que tu en fais partie. Papa, je reviendrais te voir quand elle ne sera pas là. Je t'aime papa, désolée.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé Hermione, reviens quand tu veux, j'ai des choses importantes à te dire.

- Non, tu ne lui diras pas Olivier.

- En quoi cela te concerne, tu ne la considères plus comme ta fille, alors laisse la.

- Elle n'entrera plus chez moi.

- Très bien, je vais prendre toutes mes affaires alors. Papa, tu seras le bienvenu chez Harry.

Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, les larmes de rage embuant ses yeux. Elle prit tout ce qu'elle avait dans sa chambre, pour y faire rentrer dans son sac. Elle regarda une dernière fois ce lieu, où elle avait tant rigolé avec son père. Où elle avait appris, avec lui, qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle redescendit, embrassa son père et quitta la maison après lui avoir souhaité bon courage. Il faisait nuit à présent et les rues de Londres étaient pleines de monde. Hermione entendit des cris, et courut pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Dans une impasse, elle vit une jeune femme et quatre hommes autour d'elle, cagoulés.

- Où est cet argent ?

- Je … ne … ne … sais pas.

Elle se prit un coup de poing dans le ventre, Hermione chercha sa baguette à tâtons mais impossible de la trouver. Le reste ce passa en un éclair, l'homme sortit une arme, tira sur la jeune femme, Hermione hurla, alertant les hommes, mais aussi les passants. L'homme qui avait tiré portait maintenant l'arme au niveau de la tempe de Hermione, la tenant en otage.

- Laissez nous partir, et elle restera en vie.

Hermione était tétanisée, sa baguette toujours introuvable. Un homme se mit en travers de leur chemin, mais l'homme le tua. Ils se ruèrent dans une voiture et il jeta Hermione sur le trottoir.

- Miss, vous allez bien ?

Hermione hocha la tête, encore sous le choc, la voix des passants à peine audible. Elle se retourna et vomit dans le caniveau.

- Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital.

- Je … je vais bien … c'est … c'est le ch … choc, arriva t-elle à articuler.

- Voulez vous que je vous ramène chez vous ?

- Merci, j'habite à deux rues d'ici, merci quand même. Harry m'attend sûrement, il doit se faire un sang d'encre.

- Harry … Harry Potter ?

Hermione regarda l'homme qui l'aidait à se lever. Il ne ressemblait pas aux autres sorciers qu'elle croisait des fois dans Londres et qui étaient habillés de façon extravagante.

- Je dois rentrer, merci pour votre aide.

- Oh mais de rien, Miss. Une bonne nuit de sommeil vous fera du bien.

Hermione entendit faiblement les sirènes de la police.

- Y a-t-il un témoin ?

- La demoiselle, là.

- Miss, qu'avez-vous vu ?

- Je … je sais plus …

- Miss, essayez de vous rappeler.

- Ils l'ont tué, ils l'ont tué, dit elle, tremblante comme un feuille.

- Combien étaient ils ?

- Quatre. Ils voulaient de l'argent.

- On va vous raccompagner chez vous.

- Excusez moi, Miss, cela vous appartient, quelqu'un la vu tomber de votre poche.

- Monsieur, ce n'est qu'un vulgaire bout de bois, dit le policier.

- Merci Monsieur, dit-elle, récupérant sa baguette.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, Harry n'était pas là, il avait du s'inquiéter et partir à sa recherche ou il était peut être parti à un rendez vous avec une femme, comme souvent en ce moment, tous ces soirs où il disparaissait, revenant que le matin, pour le petit déjeuner, refusant de répondre aux questions de Hermione. Elle prit une douche, comme une automate et s'inséra dans ses draps. Sa nuit fut remplie de cauchemars, elle se réveilla à plusieurs reprises en hurlant. Le réveil sonna, lui signalant qu'il était huit heures et demie. Elle appuya sur le réveil et se leva. Elle hurla après avoir ouvert les rideaux. Son oreiller était taché de sang. Elle porta sa main à son visage et sentit un filet de sang. Une fois devant la glace, elle se rendit compte que ce sang provenait de son oreille. Cela était certainement du au choc d'hier soir. Elle lava son visage, le sang continuant de couler, elle plaça un bout de coton. Elle entendit Harry rentrait. Elle descendit le rejoindre, vêtue d'un vieux pyjama.

- Bonjour Mione.

- Bonjour Harry, tu va bien ?

- Oui, mais toi ça va ? Tu ne me demandes pas où j'ai passé la nuit ?

- Oui, je vais bien, je n'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi ce matin, c'est tout, j'espère seulement que tu as pensé aux croissants ?

- Bien sûr.

Hermione lui sourit, elle s'était habituée à ce qu'il découche, après tout ils n'étaient pas ensemble, elle exigeait seulement qu'il ramène les croissants le matin.

- Et toi, bien passé ta soirée ?

- Ca peut aller !

- Tu es rentrée tard ?

- Je sais plus, mais j'étais crevée.

- Tu as pas du entendre parler du meurtre qui a eu lieu cette nuit alors, dans le quartier de tes parents.

Hermione sursauta.

- T'inquiète pas, pas de mangemort en cause, c'est une histoire de moldus. Et tes parents n'ont rien. Les journaux moldus parlent d'un gang. Il y avait un témoin, mais elle n'a pas reconnu les visages, d'après elle, ils étaient cagoulés. En plus, elle était en état de choc.

- Excuse moi, Harry, je vais m'allonger un peu. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

- Tu es bien pâle. Tu vas bien ? Et c'est quoi ce coton dans ton oreille ?

- Je crois que je fais une otite.

- Va t'allonger, je t'amène ton café et tes croissants.

Elle but son café et avala le croissant, avant de s'endormir. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, deux lettres étaient posées sur la table. Une portait le sceau de Poudlard.

« Miss Granger,

En tant que Directrice de Poudlard, j'ai l'honneur de vous dire que je vous accepte à Poudlard pour votre Septième année. Un autre élève m'a fait cette requête et c'est pour cela que je vous ai tous les deux désignés comme préfets en chef. Vous ferez donc le trajet avec lui, dans le compartiment qui vous est réservé dans le Poudlard Express, n'oubliant pas les rondes. Je vous indiquerais le lieu de vos appartements après le repas.

Je vous attends donc le 1er septembre avec les autres élèves.

Minerva McGonagall. »

Une deuxième feuille lui indiquait les fournitures à acheter et l'enveloppe contenait aussi son insigne de Préfet en Chef. Sur la deuxième enveloppe, elle reconnut l'écriture de son père.

« Ma chérie,

Il faut que je te parle de ton adoption, je pense que tu es en droit de savoir. Je viendrais te voir chez Harry ce midi, ça me fera l'occasion de manger avec toi. Jane est partie chez sa mère, pour une semaine, le temps qu'on réfléchisse à tout ça.

A ce midi, je t'aime

Papa. »


	2. Révélations

Hermione regarda sa montre, onze heures cinquante. Il fallait qu'elle prépare rapidement le repas, en plus, elle n'était pas habillée. Elle s'empêtra les pieds dans la couverture et s'affala sur le sol du salon. Harry arriva en courant, et rigola en voyant Hermione.

- C'est pas drôle Harry, mon père arrive dans dix minutes et je n'ai pas préparé à manger.

- T'inquiète pas, je m'en suis occupé. Je ne mange pas à la maison, je vous laisse tous les deux.

- Ta mystérieuse conquête ?

- Mystérieuse … oui c'est ça !

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler.

- Tu le saura le moment venu, aller, file t'habiller, ton père t'a certainement déjà vu en pyjama mais tu es encore plus resplendissante lorsque tu portes tes habits moldus.

Hermione rougit et fila s'habiller. Elle redescendit dix minutes après vêtue d'une jupe courte en jean et d'un débardeur rouge avec des sandalettes à talons noirs.

- Comme je le disais, ravissante.

- Merci Harry.

La sonnette retentit.

- Bonjour Mr Granger, entrez.

- Bonjour Harry, merci. Bonjour ma chérie, tu vas bien ?

- Du mieux que je puisse l'être.

- En tout cas, tu es ravissante.

- Tu vois Hermione, je ne suis pas le seul à le dire.

- De la part de mon père et de mon frère de cœur … Allez file, on ne fait pas attendre une fille.

- Qui te dit que … non rien. Bon appétit.

- Merci Harry, tu ne restes pas ?

- Sa mystérieuse conquête l'attend, en plus, c'est lui qui a préparer à manger, il a peur.

- Merci Harry de nous laisser tester, passe une bonne journée.

- Merci, vous aussi Mr Granger.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Olivier.

Mais Harry était déjà parti. Hermione gagna la cuisine suivie de son père. Elle mit la table et sortit le plat de lasagnes du four.

- Mmm ça a l'air bon.

- Il n'est pas si mauvais cuisinier que ça, suggéra Hermione.

- Bon à marier.

- Papa !

- Quoi ? Un homme qui sait faire à manger, il faut le garder, mais je sais qu'il est comme un frère pour toi !

- Papa, qui sont mes parents biologiques.

- Il s'agissait d'une de mes cousines éloignées. Elle ne pouvait pas te garder car Volmachin

- Voldemort oui

- Voldemort était à ses trousses, elle et son mari. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à te quitter, elle est tombée enceinte de toi pendant qu'elle étudiait à Poudlard. Elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour toi. Elle savait que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant et que mon rêve le plus fort était d'avoir une petite fille. Lorsque je t'ai prise dans mes bras, tu m'as souri, et j'étais l'homme le plus heureux. Jane et moi t'avons adopté. Elle venait te voir souvent, elle est retombée enceinte, et un an après la naissance de leur garçon, ils sont décédés, tués par Voldemort.

- Attends, tu veux dire que ma mère est Lily Evans ?

- Oui ma chérie, tu es la sœur de Harry Potter.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne leur ressemble pas.

- Si, Hermione, mais pas extérieurement, mais tu as le même caractère que Lily.

- Mais si tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, qui est le père du bébé ?

- Ta … Jane a un amant. Lui peut lui apporter l'enfant qu'elle souhaitait. Je pense que je vais la quitter, elle nous a trop fait mal à tous les deux. Elle m'a fait croire que l'enfant était quand même de moi, après elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quitté cet homme et que elle l'avait draguée pour qu'on ait un autre enfant.

- Si tu veux venir habiter ici, ce n'est pas la place qui manque, et j'en serais très heureuse, même si je retourne à Poudlard en septembre.

- Je veux bien, on va prendre un nouveau départ, tous les deux.

- Mes parents étaient des sorciers.

- Oui, mais ta mère venait de parents moldus, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a confié à moi, elle savait que tu serais en sécurité, si tout le monde pensait que tu étais une né-moldue. Elle m'a laissé cette lettre pour toi, je devais te la donner quand j'étais prêt à tout de raconter.

« Bonjour Hermione,

Ton père t'a sûrement révélée que James et moi étions tes parents biologiques. Je suis désolée de t'avoir abandonnée ma fille, mais c'était la seule solution, tu dois avoir l'âge que j'avais lorsque je suis tombée enceinte ou lorsque j'ai accouché. Je ne pouvais te faire courir le risque, on vient d'entrer dans l'Ordre. Tu seras à l'abri avec Olivier. Il n'y a que lui, Jane, James et moi qui sommes au courant de ta naissance et de ton identité. Même nos meilleurs amis ne sont pas au courant. Sirius aurait certainement désapprouvé, il aurait dit qu'on ne pouvait abandonner une si jolie petite fille comme toi, et il aurait raison, Remus aurait lui aussi essayé de nous faire changer d'avis. Personne n'a été au courant de ma grossesse alors je préfère que tu sois chez Olivier. Je venais te voir souvent mais au moment où j'écris cette lettre, ce sera ma dernière visite avant un petit moment. Je suis à nouveau enceinte mais là tout le monde l'a remarqué, tu vas avoir un petit frère. Peut être que vous êtes amis à Poudlard, qui sait.

Je t'aime Hermione et James aussi, de tout notre cœur.

Lily Potter. »

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se blottit dans les bras de son père.

- J'aurais aimé les connaître.

- Je sais Mione, mais tu as Harry.

- C'est bizarre.

- Tu disais tout à l'heure qu'il était ton frère de cœur.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais il ne me fait pas confiance en ce moment, je sais qu'il me cache quelque chose. Je ne peux pas lui dire maintenant que je viens d'apprendre qu'il était mon frère, j'ai besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle.

- Je te comprends Hermione, si tu as besoin, je suis là.

- Merci Papa. Il faut que j'aille faire mes achats pour la rentrée, tu viens avec moi ?

- Dès l'instant que tu ne restes pas une heure dans la librairie, c'est d'accord.

- Cinquante neuf minutes ça te va.

- Hermione …

- Bon d'accord, aller on y va.

Ils prirent le métro et entrèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Les sorciers prennent le métro ?

- Non, ils utilisent la Poudre de Cheminette ou ils transplanent mais je ne pouvais pas le faire avec toi.

- D'accord. Qu'as tu besoin ?

- Il me faut des parchemins, de l'encre, de nouvelles plumes, les livres de 7ème année, et une bonne glace.

- La glace est sur ta liste ?

- Oui, oui. Oh mince, les Weasley.

- Ce sont tes amis non ?

- Ils ne nous adressent plus la parole, à Harry et moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bonne question. Un des frères de Ron a été tué dans la bataille et son père n'est pas en très bonne santé.

- Bonjour Mrs Weasley. Bonjour Ginny.

- Bonjour Hermione, répondirent-elles en même temps dans un murmure.

- Comment va Mr Weasley ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? répliqua Ginny.

Hermione resta sans voix.

- Que vous a fait ma fille, pour que vous lui parliez ainsi ?

- Demandez lui, elle doit bien le savoir.

- Justement non, Ginny, qu'a-t-on fait Harry et moi pour que du jour au lendemain aucun de vous ne nous adresse la parole ? On était tous les deux près de vous après la mort de Fred, on était toujours là si vous aviez besoin de nous.

- Aucun de votre famille n'a été touché à vous !

- Alors c'est ça que tu me reproches, que mes parents soient en vie ? Les parents d'Harry sont morts, on a ni l'un ni l'autre de frère et sœur, on aimait Fred, on a, tous les deux, envie que Mr Weasley s'en sorte. Lupin faisait un peu parti de la famille de Harry, il a perdu son parrain, Dumbledore est mort sous ses yeux, on a vu Fred se faire tuer et ce que vous nous reprocher, c'est de ne pas avoir perdu de notre famille pendant la bataille, et que dans ce cas, on ne peut pas comprendre ce qu'il vous arrive. J'espère sincèrement que ton père s'en sortira, en tout cas, je retourne à Poudlard, on se verra là bas. Bonne journée à vous deux.

- Oui c'est ça ! lança Ginny, avant de repartir avec sa mère.

Hermione accusa le coup en silence et reprit ses courses avec son père. Elle rencontra plusieurs élèves de Poudlard qui la saluèrent. Elle retint ses larmes en passant devant la boutique de Farces et Attrapes pour sorciers facétieux. Elle vit Ginny et Mrs Weasley en sortirent et quitter le Chemin de Traverse. Elle décida d'entrer dans le magasin.

- Le magasin est fermé !

- Même pour les amis.

- Oh bonjour Hermione, ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

- J'aimerais bien passer te voir plus souvent mais …

- Je sais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils agissent comme ça. J'ai vraiment apprécié ton aide à toi et celle de Harry quand …

Georges se mit à pleurer et la jeune fille le prit dans les bras.

- Tu pourras toujours m'écrire, je retourne à Poudlard cette année. On pourra se voir pendant mes sorties à Pré au Lard.

- Merci Hermione, je viendrais te voir.

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire et quitta la boutique.

- Tu a tout ma chérie ?

- Oui, on va manger cette glace ?

- Allons y !

Hermione prit une glace à la pistache et son père à la vanille, Harry les rejoint et en prit une à la citrouille.

- Tu as les cheveux encore plus en broussaille que d'habitude, Harry !

Le concerné rougit et Hermione explosa de rire.

- C'est dommage que je ne connaisse pas cette personne, ça t'éviterait de rougir à tout bout de champ.

- Laisse le tranquille Hermione, chacun à ses secrets. Je vous laisse, jeunes gens. A plus tard.

- Au revoir Papa.

- Au revoir Mr Granger. On rentre Mione, j'ai envie de passer une soirée tranquille avec ma p'tite soeur.

- Grande sœur !

- Quoi ?

- Je suis plus vieille que toi Harry, ne l'oublie pas !

- Oui c'est vrai. Allez, viens grande sœur.

Ils transplanèrent au square Grimmaud. Ils commandèrent des pizzas et passèrent la soirée à se parler de leur vie avant Poudlard, où ils ignoraient encore qu'ils étaient sorciers. Hermione s'endormit dans les bras de son frère. Elle se réveilla pourtant dans son lit, habillée de son vieux pyjama. Elle n'avait pas cauchemardé pendant la nuit et descendit de bonne humeur, suivant l'odeur de crêpes.

- Je suis gâtée dis donc.

- Bonjour Mione, j'en profite, avant que tu ne retrouves les livres poussiéreux de Poudlard et les succulents repas des elfes.

- Tu es très bon cuisinier Harry, je vais demander qu'il t'embauche comme cuisinier particulier de la préfète en chef.

- Tu es préfète en chef ?

- Oui.

- Félicitations. Et tu sais qui est l'autre préfet en chef ?

- Non, mais c'est quelqu'un qui est de notre année et qui souhaite la refaire. Comme moi.

Harry s'étouffa avec sa tasse de thé.

- Ca ne va pas Harry ?

- Si, si. J'espère que tu t'entendras bien avec lui … ou elle.

Le reste des vacances se déroula à peu près de la même façon et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione se rendit accompagnée par Harry, au quai 9 ¾ .

MARDI 1er SEPTEMBRE 1998

Cela lui fit du bien de retrouver cette ambiance, voir les autres élèves.

- Prends bien soin de toi, Mione, et ne reste pas trop longtemps enfermée dans la bibliothèque.

- Promis Harry. Tu vas me manquer. Tu m'écriras hein ?

- Oui, Mione, toutes les semaines, toi aussi tu va me manquer.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Les adieux des amoureux sur les quais de gare, comme c'est mignon !

- Malefoy, tu n'aurais pas pu disparaître de la surface de la terre. Ca éviterait d'entendre des idioties !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui les invente ces idioties, comme tu dis, elles font la une de la gazette, j'ai entendu des élèves en parler.

- QUOI ?!?! lança Harry.

- _Ils ont combattu ensemble à quand le mariage ?_

- On est … meilleurs amis, bégaya Hermione, manquant de révéler son secret.

- Ce n'est pas moi que ça intéresse. Bon, je ne tiens pas à louper le train.

Il partit.

- Tu devrais y aller aussi, Mione

- Tu as raison. A bientôt Harry.

- A bientôt Mione.

Hermione monta le train juste avant qu'il ne quitte la gare, emmenant les élèves vers une nouvelle année scolaire. Hermione traversa le train afin de rejoindre le compartiment réservé.


	3. Premier jour à Poudlard

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta net.

- J'aurais du m'en douter ! Moi qui pensait passer une année tranquille, il …

- T'as qu'à faire comme si je n'étais pas là. Je n'ai encore rien dit.

- En effet.

Elle s'assit sur la banquette, en face de Malefoy. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole et au bout d'un quart d'heure, Hermione partit faire une ronde. Elle en revint une heure après.

- Petite amie de Harry, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, dit Hermione, rêveuse.

- Tu parles toute seule Granger ?

- Excuse moi, répondit-elle, toujours rêveuse. Moi qui souhaitais une année tranquille.

- En quoi cela te dérange. Toutes les filles rêvent de sortir avec Potter, pas toi ?

- Harry est comme mon frère. Ma meilleure amie était amoureuse de lui, je ne serais pas sorti avec lui uniquement parce qu'il a battu le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Mais Harry ne l'aime pas, elle.

- Harry, c'est plus Potter ?

- Si, au lit !

Devant la tête dépitée de Hermione, Malefoy explosa de rire.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, je plaisante !

- Malefoy qui plaisante …

- J'ai changé Granger !

- On verra ça !

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, Hermione feuilletant un livre de potions et Malefoy partant faire des rondes.

- Granger, faut se changer !

- Euh … oui !

Elle hésita mais remarqua que Malefoy était déjà en train de se changer, lui tournant le dos. Elle enfila sa robe de sorcier et attendit que le train arrive à Pré au Lard. Une demi heure après, elle se trouva dans la Grande Salle. La répartition eut lieu, suivi par le repas. Hermione observa la table des professeurs. Son regard s'attarda sur l'homme le plus à gauche. Avec ses cheveux noirs, il était reconnaissable entre tous, mais il avait changé, il semblait plus _libre_.

« Bonsoir à tous,

Tout d'abord, bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves. Cette année sera l'année de beaucoup de changements, tout d'abord, je vais présenter les professeurs :

Severus Rogue, professeur de potion et directeur de la maison Serpentard

Filius Flitwick, professeur de sortilèges, directeur de la maison Serdaigle et directeur adjoint.

Pomona Chourave, professeur de botanique et directrice de la maison Poursouffle

Angela Watson, professeur de métamorphose et directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

Rubeus Hagrid, professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

Hermione ne suivit plus la suite, sa tête lui faisait mal, mais aussi le regard haineux de Ginny qu'elle croisa. Elle se doutait maintenant que Ginny la détestait à cause de la rumeur de la liaison avec Harry. Mais si seulement elle n'écoutait pas ses fichues rumeurs, elles auraient rigolé d'entendre ça et aurait échafauder un plan pour que Ginny sorte avec Harry. Mais il en était autrement.

- Miss Granger, miss Granger !

- Oh, excusez moi.

- Nous allons vous montrer votre appartement. Suivez nous, lui dit le professeur Watson, accompagnée par Severus Rogue.

L'appartement était constitué d'un grand salon avec des canapés et une cheminée. Il y avait trois portes, un donnant sur la salle de bain et les deux autres dans les chambres des préfets.

- Bonne nuit, jeunes gens.

- Bonne nuit professeurs.

- Vous venez Severus, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Lorsqu'ils fermèrent la porte, les deux préfets explosèrent de rire.

- Jeunes gens, elle a dix ans de plus que nous, pour qui elle se prend ? s'exclama Hermione, retrouvant peu à peu son calme.

- Pauvre Rogue, elle va pas la lâcher de si tôt.

- _Vous venez Severus_, imita Hermione à la perfection.

- Elle ne sait pas encore à qui elle a à faire.

- Je suis sûr que tu as changé Drago, bonne nuit.

Drago resta un moment interloqué.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Gr … Hermione.

Hermione sourit et entra dans sa chambre. Elle se changea et se coucha. La fatigue l'emporta aussitôt.

MERCREDI 2 SEPTEMBRE 1998

Mais ses cauchemars réapparurent et Hermione se réveilla en hurlant. En regardant son réveil, elle s'aperçut qu'il était trois heures du matin. Elle se leva et alla prendre une douche. Elle alla ensuite se poser sur le canapé, sachant qu'elle ne redormirait pas.

- Ca va Hermione ? Tu as hurlé tellement fort.

- C'était un cauchemar, désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

- Ce n'est rien. Ton oreille, elle saigne.

- Mince, mon otite.

- Une otite ?

- Oui, une maladie moldue, qui touche les oreilles. Je vais aller mettre du coton. Tu devrais aller te recoucher.

- A tout à l'heure.

Hermione alla à la salle de bain. Du sang coulait jusque sa joue. Elle essuya et s'observa dans le miroir. Des cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Elle retourna au salon, où elle s'allongea sur le canapé. Vers six heures et demi, Malefoy se leva. Il semblait encore endormi. Il prit une douche et ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Ils se séparèrent et rejoignirent leurs tables respectives.

- Ton copain ne va pas apprécier que tu sympathises avec l'ennemi.

- La guerre est finie Ginny, et Harry n'est pas mon copain, je ne te croyais pas aussi stupide pour croire les salades de la Gazette.

- Bien sûr je suis stupide, alors dans ces cas là, tout le monde l'est aussi.

- Depuis quand suis tu l'avis de tout le monde Ginny. On dirait ton frère quand Harry a fait le tournoi des trois sorciers ou ta mère quand elle croyait que j'avais brisé le cœur de Harry.

- Prouve moi que tu n'es pas avec Harry.

- Comment veux tu que je te le prouve, en sortant avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne suis pas une traînée Ginny. Je ne sors pas avec les mecs pour les manipuler. Et si tu ne nous fais pas confiance, c'est que on ne peut être amis. Je ne suis pas avec Harry, si ça ne te suffit pas, tant pis, je ne vais pas passer mes journées à pleurer pour toi.

Hermione prit son emploi du temps et quitta la salle. Elle commençait par une matinée de potions. Elle monta chercher ses affaires et attendit devant la salle de son premier cours. Elle ramena ses genoux sur la poitrine et posa sa tête dessus. Elle entendit des pas et leva la tête avec difficultés. Après cinq minutes, tous les élèves étaient présents et le professeur Rogue les fit entrer.

- Pour ce premier cours, vous répondrez à cette interrogation. Vous avez jusqu'à la pause de dix heures, après la pause, on fabriquera une potion du niveau de 6ème année. Pour vous remettre à niveau. Commencez !

Pendant deux heures, on entendit seulement les plumes grattaient le papier. Après une heure et demi, Hermione avait fini mais sa tête lui faisait extrêmement mal. Elle se massa les tempes. Son professeur l'observait, il se rappelait son regard lorsque Voldemort avait tenté de le tuer. Elle semblait ne pas aller bien. Un filet de sang coulait de son oreille.

- Miss Granger, vous devriez quitter la salle si vous avez fini.

- Bien professeur, répondit-elle, surprise.

Elle jeta un regard à Malefoy, il lui fit signe pour son oreille et elle quitta la salle. Elle se rendit à son appartement, replaça un coton dans son oreille et alla se balader dans le parc. Elle s'assit au bord du lac, les images du meurtre de la jeune fille lui revenant en mémoire. Elle vit la nouvelle chouette de Harry arriver. Elle portait une lettre.

« Bonjour Mione,

J'espère que tu vas bien, et que je ne te manque pas trop. Je pense que cette histoire de rumeur est à l'origine de la dispute avec Ginny et Ron, je vais aller lui parler, essaye de parler avec Ginny. Sinon, un policier moldu est venu de voir, il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi. Je lui ai dit que tu étais dans un pensionnat. Je te laisse son numéro, tu le rappelleras quand tu pourras. J'espère que tu ne me caches pas quelque chose de grave Hermione.

A bientôt

Harry »

Hermione déglutit. Elle n'avait pas trop envie de dire à Harry pour ce qu'elle avait vu et vécut. Elle prit un parchemin.

« Bonjour Harry,

J'ai essayé de parler avec Ginny, mais bornée comme elle est, c'était mission impossible. Elle veut que je lui prouve que je ne suis pas avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec le premier mec que je vois pour qu'elle me croie. J'espère que tu auras plus de chance avec Ron. Et tu ne pourrais pas t'afficher avec ta mystérieuse conquête, au moins on nous croirait. Pour le policier ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste été témoin d'un petit incident et ils veulent sûrement avoir mon témoignage. J'essayerais d'aller à Pré au Lard au plus vite pour téléphoner.

Au fait, je crois que histoire de secret on est à égalité.

Bonne journée Harry.

Mione »

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves se précipitèrent dans le parc, pour la pause. Hermione marcha en sens inverse pour retourner devant sa salle de classe. Le professeur était resté à l'intérieur, ainsi que Drago Malefoy. Elle toqua et le professeur l'autorisa à entrer.

- Tu vas mieux Hermione ?

- Oui, oui ça va. J'espère que cette otite va vite partir.

- Vous allez vous mettre au même pupitre pour cette potion.

La cloche sonna et Hermione s'installa à côté de Drago. Auparavant, cela l'aurait mise dans une rage pas possible mais depuis la guerre, sa façon de penser avait changé, et elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter aux préjugés ou aux apparences et elle avait vu que Drago avait changé. La vie est trop courte pour perdre du temps avec ces idioties. Elle sourit à Drago qui lui rendit. La classe s'installa et Rogue prit la parole.

- On va faire la potion Amortentia, elle est du niveau de 6ème année. Vu les circonstances de l'année dernière et que pour certains cette 6ème année remonte à un peu plus loin, nous allons nous remettre à niveau.

Voici la liste des ingrédients et les étapes de préparation. Vous pouvez commencer.

A la fin de la préparation, les potions de Hermione et Drago avaient obtenu la jolie couleur nacrée souhaitée. Hermione sentit la potion de Drago et reconnut une odeur. Après réflexion, elle se rendit compte que cette odeur était celle de son meilleur ami et colocataire, Harry.

Elle leva les yeux vers Drago qui lui fit signe de se taire.

- Je t'en parlerais après.

Hermione hocha la tête. Drago se pencha vers sa potion et reconnut l'odeur des livres et du parchemin, mais une autre s'y mêlait qu'il ne reconnut pas, tout comme Hermione. Ils remplirent leurs fioles et Drago les emmena au bureau de leur professeur. Hermione rangea leur paillasse et se rendit compte que les vapeurs des deux potions se mélangeaient très bien.

- Tu peux toujours dire que tu n'es pas avec Harry, mais ta potion trahit tes sentiments !

- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Ginny, Harry est comme un frère pour moi, c'est mon confident, mon meilleur ami. C'est le seul homme dans ma vie pour l'instant et c'est sûrement pour ça que ma potion a son odeur.

- Si tu le dis.

- Miss Weasley, vous me l'apportez ou pas votre potion ! Je dois peut être attendre que vous ayez fini votre crise de jalousie. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Le visage de Ginny prit une teinte rouge vif et elle se dépêcha de donner sa fiole et de quitter le cours. Les derniers à sortir furent les deux préfets en chef.

- Merci.

- De rien Drago, on en parlera après manger.

Ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle. Ginny était toujours aussi rouge, les yeux brillants. Hermione décida de ne pas y prêter attention et s'assit où elle trouva de la place. Une demi heure après, elle se rendit à son appartement, suivie par Drago. Une fois dans leur appartement, elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé, avec toute la grâce d'un phacochère.

- Comme ça tu as des sentiments pour Harry …

- Je crois que je ne peux plus te le cacher.

- Mais il a … quoique … à moins que ce ne soit toi sa mystérieuse conquête, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas m'en parler. Tout s'explique, y compris hier dans le Poudlard Express, ou quand je lui ai annoncer que j'étais nommée préfète en chef.

- Tu ne nous juges pas ?

- Drago, je n'ai pas à vous juger, c'est votre vie, pas la mienne.

- Tu ne sembles même pas choquée.

- L'homosexualité ne me choque pas Drago et je suis autant choqué que d'être ton amie après ces sept années.

- Si on avait su que tu réagirais comme ça, Harry ne te l'aurait pas caché aussi longtemps.

- Cela fait depuis quand ?

- Euh … à la fin de la bataille.


	4. La mystérieuse conquête de Harry

Flash Back

Harry se trouvait en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Il avait envie de se retrouver seul. Ce combat avec Voldemort l'avait vidé. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Son cœur s'était serré lorsqu'il avait vu tous ces corps, mais il avait eu envie de prendre Malefoy dans ses bras lorsqu'il l'avait vu pleurer sur le corps de sa mère. Il aimait Ginny pourtant, c'était Ginny qu'il aurait du vouloir consoler de la mort de son frère. Au lieu de ça, il était venu s'isoler, prendre le temps de réfléchir, échapper à tous ces regards. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui.

- Malefoy ? Qu …

- Chut, lui répondit le blond, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Ils restèrent là une partie de la journée, sachant que dans le château, beaucoup cherchaient Harry. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues des deux jeunes hommes. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, une force invisible les attira l'un contre l'autre et ils s'embrassèrent, découvrant ce sentiment, jusqu'alors inconnu.

Fin du Flash Back.

- Ne dis pas à Harry que je connais son secret, s'il te plait. Il sait que je lui cache quelque chose et je ne suis pas prête à lui raconter.

- Vous avez besoin d'une discussion tous les deux. Mais promis, je ne dirais rien, après tout, tu m'as sauvé la mise tout à l'heure.

- Rogue le saura lui, tu n'as pas peur ?

- Il ne le révèlerait, ni ne l'utiliserait pour du chantage. Il ne ferait pas du tord au fils de Lily et à un Malefoy.

Hermione se rappela que Rogue était amoureux de Lily, la mère de Harry et la sienne aussi.

- Allez viens, on a cours, avec la bimbo !

- Je vais chercher mes bouquins et j'arrive.

Hermione alla prendre ses livres, passa à la salle de bains remettre du coton. Elle entendit la sonnerie et coura donc pour atteindre sa salle de classe. Elle ne regarda pas devant elle, percuta une masse noire et tomba sur le sol.

- Excusez moi … Professeur.

- Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous marchez ? lui dit-il, un regard noir.

- Si … Professeur.

- Vous comptez rester par terre, Miss Granger. Vous ne souhaitez peut être pas assister au cours du professeur Watson.

- Si, professeur, répondit-elle, d'un ton sec, se relevant tant bien que mal.

- Parlez moi sur un autre ton, s'il vous plait Miss Granger ! Le respect ne fait donc toujours pas parti de vos qualités. Dix points en moins.

- Dix ?

- Cela ne vous suffit pas ? Vous viendrez en retenue ce soir, 20h, dans mon bureau. Et à l'heure.

- Bien professeur, à ce soir.

Elle repartit en courant, les élèves étaient déjà tous rentrés. Elle toqua.

- Miss Granger ! Vous seriez vous perdu dans les couloirs, pour une 7ème année, c'est un peu exagéré. Quoique n'ayant pas assisté au cours l'année dernière, vous ne vous rappelez plus des salles de cours.

- Je ne me suis pas perdue, je connais le château.

- Regagnez votre place. Cinq points en moins pour votre retard et votre insolence.

- T'inquiète pas, elle a enlevé des points à, à peu près tous les Gryffondor, lui murmura Drago, elle compte séduire Rogue en agissant comme lui. Elle oublie qu'elle est directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

- Quelle idée de mettre cette greluche directrice de Gryffondor, en parlant de Rogue, il m'a filé une retenue. Je commence fort.

- Qu'est ce que t'a fait ?

- Je lui ai foncé dedans en courant pour ne pas être en retard.

Le cours était horriblement ennuyeux et surtout d'un niveau bien médiocre par rapport à Minerva McGonagall. Tous les élèves la regrettaient, même les Serpentards. A la sortie du cours, beaucoup se plaignaient déjà.

- On dirait Ombrage.

- Son cours est encore pire que celui de Binns !

- J'ai hâte de voir Rogue la rembarrer, murmura Drago à Hermione

- En attendant, elle nous a donné une tonne de devoirs.

- Faut bien qu'on apprenne, puisque ce ne sera pas le cas dans son cours.

Hermione et Drago se rendirent à leur dernier cours de la journée. Pour leur dernière année, tous les cours étaient en commun, Serpentards/Gryffondors et Serdaigles/Poursouffles. Le cours d'Histoire de la magie acheva leur première journée et Hermione alla s'allonger sur son lit. Cette première journée l'avait épuisée, et ce n'était que la première de pleins d'autres. Elle était levée depuis 3h30 et sa journée n'était pas finie. Elle commença son devoir de métamorphose.

- Tu viens manger Hermione ?

- Oui, j'arrive.

Hermione mangea et se rendit avec appréhension dans les cachots, où l'attendait sa première retenue de l'année. Elle arriva pile à l'heure et toqua.

- Entrez, dit le professeur, en lui ouvrant la porte.

- Bonsoir, professeur Rogue. En quoi consistera ma retenue, professeur ?

- Qu'est ce qu'elle peut m'agacer avec ses questions, et ses « professeur » ! pensa Rogue

- Vous allez me faire l'inventaire des ingrédients, dans la réserve.

Il passa derrière elle et la frôla. Elle sursauta à ce contact mais reprit rapidement ses esprits et se rendit dans la réserve. Elle se sentait à l'étroit, pourtant elle n'avait jamais eu une tendance claustrophobe mais cette petite pièce lui rappeler la rue sinistre et étroite de Londres. Elle eut l'impression de sentir l'arme de l'homme sur sa tempe. Elle hurla et laissa tomber la potion qu'elle tenait à la main. Rogue se dépêcha de voir ce qui se passait, histoire d'enlever encore quelques points à Gryffondor et des retenues supplémentaires à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix, Hermione était recroquevillée sur le sol, tremblant de tout son corps, pleurant à grosses larmes. Une potion recouvrait le sol. Il analysa la potion, rien qu'une potion calmante, et se dirigea vers Hermione.

- Miss Granger, Miss Granger, que ce passe t-il ?

- Ne me tuez pas, non, ne me tuez pas.

- Miss Granger, je ne compte pas vous tuez, Miss Granger, reprenez vos esprits.

Il prit sa tête entre les mains, l'obligeant à le regarder. Les yeux brillants de la jeune fille rencontrèrent les siens, noirs. Il sentit un liquide couler sur sa main et vit du sang.

- Miss Granger, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Non, professeur, je vais bien. J'ai eu une hallucination à cause de la fatigue, ça ne se reproduira plus, je suis désolée.

- Votre oreille ?

- J'ai une otite, une maladie moldue, rien de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Alors, allez vous couchez ! Ne traînez pas dans les couloirs.

- Bien professeur.

Hermione se rendit compte que son professeur tenait encore son visage entre ses mains, et étrangement, elle n'avait pas envie de partir. Ses mains étaient douces et chaudes. Elle se sentait bien. Rogue s'aperçut lui aussi de la situation, mais son corps refusait de bouger, il était hypnotisé par le regard de la jeune fille, ses yeux chocolats brillants. Il avait envie d'essuyer chaque larme sur les joues. Hermione eut une douleur fulgurante dans la tête et ferma les yeux, rompant le lien. Elle porta ses mains à ses tempes.

- Le sommeil vous fera du bien, Miss Granger.

JEUDI 4 SEPTEMBRE

- Hermione, Hermione, réveille toi tu vas être en retard.

Hermione regarda son réveil, sept heures et quart. Elle se leva et s'habilla avec difficultés.

- Fichue cravate !

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide, Hermione, dit-il un peu plus fort.

- Euh oui, s'il te plait.

Il entra dans la chambre. Sa chemise était ouverte.

- Malefoy a mérité sa réputation, pensa t-elle. Dans les deux mecs les plus séduisants que je connaisse, un est mon frère et l'autre est son copain. Pourquoi les mecs les plus beaux sont homos ?

- Tu vas bien Hermione ?

- Oui j'étais un peu pommé dans mes pensées.

- Passe moi cette cravate ! Voilà, tu es jolie comme un cœur !

Elle rougit.

- Je ne suis pas habituée à des compliments de ta part, Drago.

- Harry m'a changé, tu sais.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Ta retenue c'est bien passé ?

- Euh, oui j'ai du faire l'inventaire de la réserve, sans magie !

- Super, c'est toujours mieux que récurer un chaudron.

- Oui, aller on descend, j'ai faim.

- A vos ordres, Miss !

Et c'est mort de rire qu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, sous les regards surpris des autres. Minerva McGonagall et son adjoint échangèrent un sourire. Si les deux pires ennemis pouvaient s'entendre, c'est que tout était possible.

- T'as vu, la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard est prévue pour le weekend du 19 ? lui dit Drago, alors qu'il attendait devant la salle de Sortilèges.

- Oh j'ai trop hâte, j'espère que Harry pourra venir.

- Tu comptes lui dire que tu sais ou pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de l'embêter un peu avant.

- Et à moi, tu ne veux pas me le dire ton secret.

- Je te le dirais en même temps que à Harry.

- Veuillez entrer, leur dit le professeur Flitwick. Bien, tout le monde est là. Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy, j'aurais à vous parler après le cours.

- Bien professeur, répondirent les deux concernés.

A la fin du cours, les deux préfets en chef rejoignirent le directeur adjoint.

- C'est à propos de vos rondes. Vous les effectuerez le lundi mardi jeudi et vendredi. Vous vous partagerez le château. Le professeur Rogue les effectuera en même temps que vous le lundi et le mardi et le professeur Watson le jeudi et le vendredi. Pour les autres jours, ce sera le professeur Chourave et moi-même, ainsi que d'autres professeurs qui les effectueront. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Oui professeur.

- Très bien, vous ferez des rondes à partir du couvres feu, c'est-à-dire 22h30, jusqu'à minuit et demi.

- D'accord professeur.

- Vous pouvez partir.

Hermione et Drago sortirent et allèrent manger.

- On commence avec l'autre groupie, la poisse. J'espère qu'on ne la croisera pas trop !

- Ne parle pas de malheur !!!

- Regarde la !

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et ils virent le professeur Watson en pleine discussion avec son voisin, le professeur Rogue. On voyait à des kilomètres qu'elle le draguait, passant ses mains dans sa chevelure blonde, battant des cils, souriante jusqu'aux oreilles. Les deux préfets en chef étaient pliés en deux, à force de rire. Rogue, quant à lui, mangeait, sans s'occuper de sa voisine qui lui racontait sa vie. Il remarqua les deux préfets en chef et retenu un sourire en voyant qu'Hermione allait mieux que la veille. Il croisa le regard de la jeune fille et reporta aussitôt son attention sur son assiette.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans problème particulier et Hermione était d'excellente humeur. Elle était en train d'écouter de la musique dans sa salle commune en parlant avec Drago.

- Je crois que je vais révéler mon secret à Harry, parce que ça le concerne aussi.

- Et je ne peux pas savoir avant lui ?

- Non, tu le sauras en même temps que lui. Mais prépare toi à tomber de haut !

- Tu es enceinte ? De Harry ?

Hermione explosa de rire en voyant la tête de Drago.

- C'est pas drôle Hermione. Tu sais le succès qu'il a auprès des filles, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme je stresse depuis que je suis à Poudlard, il me manque.

- Comme c'est mignon.

- Arrête Hermione !

- Tu attendras jusqu'au 19. Allez debout, c'est l'heure d'aller faire notre ronde avec l'autre saucisse.

- Dans la joie et la bonne humeur.


	5. Pré au Lard

Désolée, ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas fait de mise à jour, j'ai repris les cours et je gère mes fictions plus sur mon blog que ici, je vais remédier à ça !

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

* * *

Ils rejoignirent leur professeur dans le hall.

- Miss Granger vous vous occuperez des deux premiers étages et vous Drago de ceux d'au dessus. Moi je vais m'occuper des cachots et du rez-de-chaussée. Hermione et Drago échangèrent un sourire.

- Bonne soirée jeunes gens.

- A vous aussi, professeur.

Ils la regardèrent descendre aux cachots.

- Je regrette que Harry ne m'ait pas laissé sa cape.

- Je lui ai demandé, il me la prêté jusqu'à la sortie à Pré au Lard.

Il recouvrit Hermione et lui-même de la cape et suivirent leur professeur. Elle se dirigeait droit vers le bureau du directeur des Serpentards. Elle toqua. Rogue lui ouvrit.

- Puis je savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- J'avais envie de vous voir, Severus.

- Vous n'avez pas des rondes à faire ce soir.

- Si mais les deux préfets en chef s'en occupent.

- Vous devez patrouiller avec eux !

- Ces gamins se débrouilleront bien sans moi pour ce soir, j'ai d'autres idées en tête que cette fichue ronde.

- Je pense que vos idées ne me concernent pas, alors pourriez vous me laissez finir mon travail.

- Si, elle vous concerne Severus.

Elle se rapprochait de son collègue.

- Malefoy, monte discrètement au 2ème étage et fais semblant d'avoir un malaise ou quoique ce soit d'autres. Dépêche, lui murmura Hermione.

- Je vais faire semblant d'être tombé dans les escaliers.

Ils remontèrent quelques marches pour retirer la cape. Hermione la rangea dans son sac et Malefoy monta le reste des marches. Elle redescendit les marches en courant.

- Professeur, professeur, Drago, il est … il est …

- Il est quoi Miss Granger ? répondit sèchement le professeur Watson, vexée d'avoir été interrompu.

- Il est tombé dans l'escalier, dit elle en reprenant son souffle.

Les deux professeurs coururent à la suite de Hermione.

- Drago, tu vas bien ?

- Aïe, j'ai mal à la cheville ! Ma cheville !

- Sa cheville est bien bleue, elle doit être cassée, dit le professeur Rogue. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Miss Granger, accompagnez moi. Professeur Watson, finissez le tour de ronde, il ne faut qu'aucun élève ne soit dans les couloirs après le couvre feu !

- Mais elle …

- J'ai à l'interroger, pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. A demain professeur.

- A demain … Severus, répondit-elle, déçue.

Une fois qu'elle fut assez éloignée, Severus passa son regard de Hermione à Drago.

- Vous jouez très bien la comédie tous les deux, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça, mais ça m'a évité …

- On n'a pas trop apprécié qu'elle nous laisse la plus grosse partie du château, alors qu'elle ne s'occupait que des cachots. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle prétendait, car ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu quand je suis arrivée.

- En effet, je vais toucher deux mots à la directrice pour son comportement et vous retournez dans vos appartements, car je suppose que votre blessure n'en est pas une Drago ?

- Euh … non en effet.

- Merci professeur.

Rogue croisa à nouveau le regard de Hermione. Malgré l'obscurité, il voyait très bien ses prunelles couleur chocolat.

- Tu viens Hermione ?

- Oui, répondit-elle. Bonsoir professeur.

- Bonne nuit à vous deux.

Les deux préfets en chef rentrèrent se coucher, contents d'eux, imaginant leur professeur de métamorphose, seule dans les couloirs du château.

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent plutôt bien. Hermione et Drago devenait de plus en plus amis. Pour leurs rondes, leur professeur Watson fut remplacé par le professeur Rogue. Hermione ne saignait quasiment plus à l'oreille et ses mots de tête avaient cessé. Elle cauchemardait encore, mais beaucoup moins fréquemment. Elle se concentrait sur ses cours et ses devoirs de Préfète. La directrice leur demanda de s'occuper du bal d'Halloween. Elle était heureuse que les deux préfets s'entendent aussi bien.

SAMEDI 19 SEPTEMBRE 1998

- Hermione, dépêche toi, il faut qu'on aille dans le hall pour partir avec les autres.

- J'arrive Drago.

Elle sortit de la chambre.

- Toujours aussi jolie.

- Merci Drago. Au fait, je veux faire une petite blague à Harry, rien de grave t'inquiète, alors ne me trahit pas s'il te plait.

Vingt minutes après, aux Trois Balais.

- Harry.

- Mione !!! Que fait Malefoy avec toi.

- Euh … ben, on est devenu amis, on a bien été obligé, on cohabite. Ca ne te gène pas Harry ?

- Euh non … non.

- Je vais nous chercher à boire, dit Malefoy.

- Dis moi, tu es ravissante Hermione. C'est pour quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Un peu oui, je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse.

- Ah oui, et je peux savoir de qui il s'agit ?

- Tu me diras toi après alors, qui est ta mystérieuse conquête ?

Harry hocha difficilement la tête. Drago se rapprochait avec des bieraubeurres.

- De Malefoy !

- QUOI ? Mais c'est pas possible Mione, non, pas ça, je t'en supplie pas ça.

- Pourquoi Harry ? dit-elle, gardant du mieux possible son sérieux.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Qu'a tu fais, jolie cœur ?

Harry resta sans voix. On aurait pu croire qu'il venait d'être pétrifié. Hermione et Drago explosèrent de rire.

- On plaisante Harry, hé oh !! Reviens parmi nous !

- J'ai découvert votre secret.

- Et elle m'a couvert.

- Tu m'as vraiment fait peur Drago.

- Oh moins, j'ai vu combien tu tenais à moi.

- Comme c'est mignon la jalousie. Il a fait pareil il a quelques jours, quand il a cru que j'étais enceinte de toi.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, quel est ce secret que tu voulais nous révéler ?

- On peut aller ailleurs ?

- On te suit !

Ils allèrent vers le manoir hanté. Depuis que Hermione et Harry connaissaient l'histoire de cette maison, elle ne les inquiétait plus. S'en était autre chose pour Drago.

- T'étais obligé de venir là, Hermione ?

- T'as rien à craindre, au pire ton chéri te protègera.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard et dirent en même temps.

- Ton secret, Mione !

- C'n'est pas un truc facile à dire.

- Dépêche, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

- Très bien, je ne veux pas en savoir plus. J'ai appris, il y a un mois, que mes parents m'avaient adoptée. Mes parents biologiques ne pouvaient pas me garder, c'était des sorciers et Voldemort faisait déjà des ravages. Ils faisaient partis de l'Ordre et vu que personne ne s'était rendu compte de la grossesse de ma mère, ils m'ont fait adopté par le cousin éloigné de ma mère biologique.

- Olivier ?

- Oui.

- Tu avais dit que ça avait un rapport avec Harry, attend tes parents biologiques sont …

- Mes parents, finit Harry, un peu surpris. Donc tu es … ma grande sœur.

- Oui Harry. Je ne pouvais donc pas être enceinte de lui, Drago.

- J'ai une sœur. Ma meilleure amie est ma grande sœur. Ton père a dû être content quand il a su qu'on était amis.

- Oui, sûrement.

- Je suis tellement heureux, j'ai une sœur, qui prend très bien le fait que je sois homo et que je sois amoureux de notre pire ennemi de Poudlard.

- Il a de quoi être heureux, lui répondit Drago, avant de l'embrasser.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi.

- Je vais vous laisser.

- Hep, hep, hep, tu ne vas pas partir comme ça.

Ils la prirent chacun par un bras et l'emmenèrent dans les rues de Pré au Lard, jusqu'au bar qu'ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt.

- Bon Anniversaire Hermione !

- Oh, merci.

- Tu ne croyais pas que j'avais oublié quand même. Au début, on comptait t'annoncer qu'on était ensemble mais peu après la rentrée, Drago m'a dit qu'il préférait attendre, j'ai cru qu'en fait vous ne vous entendiez pas du tout, mais je comprends maintenant. Alors voilà ton cadeau, de notre part à tous les deux.

- Merci.

Elle ouvrit et découvrit une jolie parure.

- Oh mais elle est magnifique.

- Tout comme celle qui va la porter.

- Merci à vous deux.

- Tiens voilà les Weasley. J'ai eu autant de succès que toi auprès de Ron, ils ne veulent rien entendre, tant pis pour eux.

Harry se leva et attacha le collier à Hermione.

- A qui vous voulez faire croire que vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

- Avec vous deux, on a abandonné mais on ne dit que la vérité. Harry et moi sommes frères et sœurs, on ne sera jamais ensemble !

- Mais bien sûr, qu'est ce que vous n'inventeriez pas ! Allez viens Ginny.

Ils quittèrent le bar mais Georges resta.

- Bonjour vous deux, bon anniversaire Mione.

- Merci Georges. Tu veux t'asseoir ?

- Non, je vais rejoindre Ron et Ginny. Je vous crois moi, je n'ai jamais cru que vous étiez ensemble, lorsque maman me la dit après que je t'ai rencontré à la boutique. Tiens ton cadeau, Mione.

- Merci Georges.

Elle ouvrit le cadeau et vit une photo de Harry, elle et Georges. Ils l'avaient prise lorsqu'ils se voyaient en secret. Georges l'avait mise dans un cadre qu'il avait fabriqué.

- Oh merci Georges, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

- De rien, Mione, j'espère que je pourrais te voir un peu plus la prochaine fois. Au revoir vous trois. A plus Harry.

- Je passerais à la boutique dans la semaine.

- Au revoir Georges.

Les trois amis parlèrent encore pendant un moment.

- Tu ne veux pas venir en cachette à Poudlard, tu te caches sous la cape, juste pour cette nuit.

- Je ne peux pas Drago. Hermione, tu as rappelé le policier moldu ?

- Ben non, la technologie moldue ne fonctionne pas à Poudlard.

Elle sortit un téléphone portable de son sac.

- C'est quoi ce machin ?

- Un truc moldu Drago.

Elle sortit du bar.

- Oui, bonjour capitaine, je eu mon colocataire au téléphone et il m'a dit que vous aviez cherché à me voir.

- En effet, on aurait besoin de votre témoignage. Quand êtes vous libre ?

- C'est-à-dire que je suis dans un pensionnat au nord de l'Angletterre et je ne rentre sur Londres que pendant les vacances de Noël.

- Vous n'avez aucun moyen de revenir avant ?

- Je me renseigne auprès de la directrice de mon école. Je me rendrais au commissariat dès que je peux. Mais je n'ai rien vu.

- Pas au téléphone Miss, je vous attends.

- D'accord Capitaine.

Elle raccrocha et rejoignit ses amis. Des filles tournaient autour de Harry et Drago faisait la tête, préférant regarder dehors.

- Oh, Hermione, on a appris que c'était ton frère, alors tu ne dois y voir aucun inconvénient ?

- Euh non, mais qui vous dit qu'il est célibataire ? Et puis, j'aimerais profiter un peu de la présence de mon frère. Pourriez vous nous laisser ?

Les filles partirent, déçues et murmurant :

- Tu crois qu'il a vraiment quelqu'un ou elle a dit ça pour nous éloignez. C'est peu être faux leur histoire de frère et sœur. En plus, ils ne se ressemblent pas.

Hermione rigola.

- Allez, arrête de bouder Drago, c'est toi que j'aime.

- Alors, viens à Poudlard, cette nuit, s'il te plait.

- Hermione, arriverais-tu toi à ma place à résister à ce visage suppliant.

- Je crois que j'aurais déjà craqué Harry, à ta place.

- Bon d'accord Drago.

- Super !

- Chut, c'est exceptionnel.

- Oui, d'accord.

- Vous insonoriserez la chambre de Drago alors.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà fait. Tu cries tellement souvent la nuit que je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous me cacher ?

- Moi rien, se défendit Drago.

- Merci Drago, je ne cache rien, je fais des cauchemars, tout le monde en fait non ?

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le policier moldu ?

- Non, je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien. Mais je te rappelle que je viens d'apprendre que mes parents ne sont pas les miens, que ma mère adoptive ne m'a jamais aimé, quoique ça je le savais déjà. Elle m'a renié ainsi que ma grand-mère quand elle a su que j'étais une sorcière. Ma meilleure amie ne me parle plus ainsi que son frère. Beaucoup de gens sont morts. Je n'ai plus que mon père, vous deux et Georges et j'ai peur de vous perdre, il y a de quoi faire des cauchemars non ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais aussi mal Mione.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça. Elle pleurait, elle ne voulait pas lui parler de ce qui c'était passé dans Londres, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète inutilement.

- On va rentrer.

Il se leva et Hermione et Drago le suivirent. Il se cacha sous sa cape et ils se rendirent au château. Une fois dans la salle commune des préfets en chef :

- Je suppose que tu ne descends pas manger, Drago ?

- Non, répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors à demain.

- A demain Mione.

Ils l'embrassèrent chacun sur une joue et coururent main dans la main dans la chambre de Drago. Hermione, elle, sourit, et décida d'aller manger. Elle était heureuse pour Harry et Drago, ils rayonnaient de bonheur. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit Ginny, la pauvre, si elle savait que la concurrence était différente que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle mangea tranquillement, puis se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice. Elle croisa Rogue devant la gargouille.

- Bonsoir Professeur.

- Bonsoir Miss Granger, que faites vous ici ?

- Je viens voir la directrice.

- Puis-je en savoir les raisons ?

- Personnelles, si cela vous concernait, je serais venue vous voir directement.

- Vous mériteriez des points en moins pour votre insolence, Miss.

- Faites donc.

Rien, ni même le professeur Rogue, terreur des cachots, ne pouvait entamer la bonne humeur d'Hermione.

- Pourquoi souriez vous Miss Granger ?

- Cela est interdit d'être heureuse le jour de son anniversaire ?

Il ne répondit pas, prononça le mot de passe de la gargouille et Hermione monta les marches.

- Bonne nuit professeur.

Lorsqu'il lui répondit elle avait disparue. Elle toqua et la directrice l'invita à entrer.

- Bonsoir Professeur !

- Bonsoir Miss Granger, que voulez vous ?

- J'aurais une faveur à vous demandez.

- Et de quelle faveur s'agit-il ?

- Et bien euh voilà, il y a un mois, j'ai été témoin d'une agression entre moldus dans Londres. La police moldue a trouvé un des suspects et souhaiterait que j'aille confirmer ou pas s'il s'agit d'un des agresseurs. Je souhaiterais donc avoir l'autorisation de me rendre à Londres pour une heure ou deux le plus tôt possible.

- Je pense que je peux vous accorder cette faveur, Miss Granger. Vous viendrez demain dans ce bureau à 7h45 et vous transplanerez directement à Londres.

- Merci beaucoup professeur.

- De rien, Miss Granger. Votre homologue, Mr Malefoy n'était pas au dîner, il va bien ?

- Oh euh oui. Il était un peu fiévreux et fatigué en rentrant de Pré au Lard. Il a préféré aller directement se coucher.

- Très bien. Vous devriez aller vous coucher vous aussi Miss Granger. Bonne nuit.

- Merci, à vous aussi.

Elle prit sa douche et alla se coucher où le sommeil l'emporta aussitôt. Sa nuit fut plutôt paisible.


	6. Temps difficiles

Coucou

Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas mis en ligne, en voici un, juste avant Noël, le père Noel est en avance !!!

Bonne lecture, à bientôt

* * *

DIMANCHE 20 SEPTEMBRE 1998

Elle se réveilla vers 6h15, prise de nausées. Après la salle de bains, elle préféra toquer à la chambre de Drago.

- Les garçons, je peux rentrer ?  
- Oui viens, Mione.

Elle entra.

- Ca ne va pas ?  
- J'ai des nausées et j'ai rendez vous au commissariat. Je ne vous dérange pas ?  
- Non, viens.

Elle s'installa dans le lit entre les deux garçons. Harry la prit dans ses bras.

- Je vous laisse en famille, dit Drago en se levant.  
- Ca va pas, Drago ?  
- Je t'aime Harry, mais quand une fille aussi jolie que Hermione se trouve dans le même lit que moi en nuisette ...  
- C'est bon, j'ai compris, file prendre une douche froide, histoire de calmer tes envies.

Il embrassa Harry, posa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione et sortit.

- Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que le mec le plus populaire de Poudlard, celui qui a mis la plupart des filles dans son lit, se révélait être homo et sortir avec toi Harry, je l'aurais envoyé à Ste Mangouste en urgence.  
- T'es pas obligé de me rappeler ça Mione, mais c'est vrai les gens changent. J'espère que tu trouveras l'amour comme je l'ai trouvé auprès de Drago.  
- Je verrais ça après Poudlard. Je vais d'abord passé mes ASPICS.  
- Pense un peu à toi, Mione, je tiens à être tonton maintenant que je sais que j'ai une sœur.  
- Moi, je ne serais jamais tata.  
- Tu vois Drago papa ?  
- Euh ...

Ils partirent dans un fou rire. Hermione repensa à ce que Harry avait dit, elle n'allait quand même pas rester vieille fille. Elle repensa aux mains de son professeur sur son visage, à son regard. Cet homme l'intriguait. Il ne lui avait pas retiré de points, ni affligé une autre retenue. Et pourquoi, elle, n'avait pas retiré les mains de son professeur ? Pourquoi elle souhaitait plus que tout que les bras qui l'enlaçait ne soit pas ceux de son frère mais ceux de l'homme avec qui elle finirait sa vie, ceux de Severus Rogue. Elle secoua la tête à cette pensée.

- Je vais aller me préparer, bonne journée Harry !  
- Bonne journée à toi aussi, Mione.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Harry et retourna dans sa chambre. Après s'être habillée, elle descendit en vitesse déjeuner et regagna le bureau de la directrice. Son rendez vous au commissariat passa assez rapidement. Elle n'avait pas pu les aider davantage. Un seul homme avait parlé et ce n'était l'homme qu'il avait arrêté. Le jugement était prévu pour la période de Noël et Hermione devait y assister. Elle passa le reste de la journée avec son futur beau frère, car Harry était retourné à Londres. Ils s'occupèrent de l'organisation de la soirée d'Halloween.

MERCREDI 21 OCTOBRE 1998

Un mois passa et on était plus qu'à dix jours du bal d'Halloween, partout on pouvait voir :

_Samedi 31 octobre 1998__  
__Réception en l'honneur de Dracula__  
__Vampires, Zombies et autres monstres sont cordialement invités à venir, masqués !_

Au dehors, les beaux jours de l'été avaient laissé place à l'automne, ses feuilles mortes, sa pluie battante, son vent. Hermione était assise à la table des Gryffondor, contemplant son petit déjeuner. Sa relation avec Ginny était au plus bas, Drago déprimait, Georges ne répondait plus à ses lettres. Elle se sentait horriblement seule. Elle attendait vieille la soirée pour se changer les esprits. Elle commençait avec une matinée de potions. Elle avala difficilement sa tartine et se rendit devant la porte. Dix minutes après, elle était installée à la table de devant, avec Drago.

- Miss Granger, pouvez vous me donner les principaux ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication du polynectar, dit Rogue depuis le fond de la classe.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

- Miss Granger, je vous ai posé une question, lui dit-il, une fois à sa hauteur.  
- Excusez-moi, professeur, je ne l'ai pas entendu.  
- Les cours sont d'un niveau trop bas pour que vous daigniez vous y intéresser.  
- Euh ... non, professeur, je n'ai juste pas entendu la question, vous étiez trop loin.  
- Votre voisin l'a entendu, lui, la question, n'est ce pas Mr Malefoy ?

Drago, mal à l'aise regarda Hermione, puis son professeur.

- Oui, professeur.  
- Miss Granger, vous aurez une retenue, ce soir, dans mon bureau, pour votre manque d'attention.

Hermione retint ses larmes et reporta son attention sur son professeur.

- Je vous demandais, donc, Miss, quels étaient les principaux ingrédients entrant dans la composition du Polynectar.  
- Il faut des sangsues, une peau de serpent, des chrysopes, un sisymbre, des touffes de polygonum, de l'essence de crabe mais l'ingrédient essentiel est un « morceau » de la personne dont on veut prendre l'apparence.  
- En effet. On ne peut utiliser cette potion que pour se transformer en un autre humain. Essayez de vous transformer en chat et vous regretterez aussitôt votre geste.

Il regarda Hermione et croisa son regard. Elle semblait suivre le cours, mais en même temps être ailleurs.

- Vous allez commencer la préparation de cette potion. J'ai dit commencer car il faut un cycle lunaire pour préparer cette potion.

Tout le monde s'activa pour aller chercher les ingrédients, sortir son livre. Deux heures plus tard :

- Tu viens Hermione ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Ca a sonné, tu ne viens pas en pause ?  
- Ah si, j'ai pas fait gaffe.  
- Hé oh ! Descends de la lune Mione.  
- Excuse moi, je suis un peu ailleurs. J'ai hâte qu'il y ait le bal.  
- Moi aussi. On a tellement bossé pour la préparation, on va pouvoir aller se coucher plus tôt !  
- Désolé Drago, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, on se rejoint dans la classe toute à l'heure.  
- A tout à l'heure !

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit dans le parc.

- Hermione Granger se tape Harry Potter qu'elle prétend être son frère puis le célèbre Drago Malefoy.

Hermione ignora la voix de son ancienne meilleure amie. Mais des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ces joues. Elle aimerait parler avec Ginny de la relation de Harry et Drago, lui dire combien elle était heureuse pour eux deux, qu'elles soient à nouveau amies, et ne plus entendre ces pics à longueur de journée. Elle en pouvait plus. Ces derniers jours étaient durs, elle ne dormait presque pas, à cause du bal mais aussi des cauchemars. Elle repensait aussi eu début du cours. Elle était sûre d'avoir été attentive alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas entendu la voix de son professeur. Peut être la fatigue. En tout cas, elle avait à nouveau une retenue dans les cachots et ce n'était pas ce soir qu'elle pourrait aller se coucher tôt. Elle se regarda dans le miroir des toilettes. Ses yeux étaient rouges, soulignés par des cernes. Ses cheveux étaient comme à leur habitude, broussailleux. Elle avait du mal à croire Drago, Harry ou son père lorsqu'il lui disait qu'elle était belle. Pour elle, elle était quelconque, elle était Hermione Granger, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard, qui vit dans ses livres. A part Krum et Ron, personne ne l'avait draguée. Elle venait d'avoir dix neuf ans et aucune relation vraiment sérieuse. Juste un baiser échangé pendant la bataille avec Ron. La cloche sonna, elle retourna donc en cours, après avoir séché ses larmes. Une fois assise, le professeur Rogue claqua la porte et remonta la rangée. Lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle, il lui murmura :

- 20 heures ce soir.  
- Excusez moi, professeur, pouvez vous répétez s'il vous plait, dit-elle, en levant les yeux vers lui.  
- Vous n'aviez cas écouter lorsque je vous ai parlé. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me répétez.

Hermione se retint de lui répondre. Elle serra les poids et empêcha les larmes de rage de passer la barrière de ses yeux. De la rage contre elle-même, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle n'entendait pas ce que le professeur lui disait. Lorsque la cloche sonna à midi, elle alla voir son professeur.

- Excusez-moi professeur, à quelle heure dois-je venir pour ma retenue.  
- C'est ce que je vous ai dit, tout à l'heure, je vous attends à 20 heures. Ne soyez pas en retard.  
- D'accord, professeur. A ce soir.

Hermione alla dans la Grande Salle, mais elle ne mangea pas. Elle écrasa ses pauvres pommes de terre et contempla, sans la voir, son assiette. Son esprit était ailleurs, loin de cette salle, il était dans une rue de Londres, il faisait nuit. Un homme la tenait, une arme contre sa tempe. Il tira sur ce pauvre homme qui lui barrait le passage. Hermione hurla et toute la Grande Salle sursauta. Le professeur Rogue se trouvait derrière elle.

- Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre.

Hermione était blanche, ses yeux brillants. Lorsqu'elle se leva, elle vacilla et sombra dans l'inconscient.

- Miss Granger, si vous m'entendez ouvrez les yeux.  
- Si elle ne réagit pas d'ici demain, je devrais la transférer à Ste Mangouste.

Les voix étaient lointaines, mais Hermione n'avaient pas envie de les entendre plus. Elle se sentait bien, apaisée. Plus rien ne la tracassait. Rien ne pouvait la faire revenir dans le monde réel, à part peut être ...

- Miss Granger, vous avez combattu des mangemorts, repoussé une armée de détraqueurs, tué Nagini pour me sauver, vous n'allez pas abandonner maintenant que la guerre est finie, maintenant que tout le monde, enfin presque, peut être enfin heureux.  
- J'ai soif !!  
- Pomfresh, elle se réveille.  
- Miss Granger, vous revoilà parmi nous, s'exclama l'infirmière.  
- Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?  
- Une semaine, vous vous êtes évanouie après avoir crier dans la Grande Salle. C'est sûrement du au stress, à la fatigue et au fait que vous vous nourrissez peu.  
- Je ne suis pas en très grande forme.  
- Vous allez rester là pour la journée, vous sortirez demain matin si tout va bien.

Elle ausculta la jeune fille, puis la laissa seule avec le professeur Rogue. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, il ne savait quoi lui dire.

- Merci, professeur, j'allais sombrer davantage lorsque j'ai entendu votre voix.  
- Ce n'est rien Miss Granger, j'avais une dette envers vous.

Un silence s'installa, mais aucun des deux ne voulaient le briser. Ils se comprenaient sans mot, juste par le regard. La porte s'ouvrit et le lien se rompit.

- Mione tu es réveillée.  
- Je vous laisse avec vos amis, Miss Granger.  
- Au revoir, professeur.

Harry et Drago s'assirent à côté d'Hermione. Le blond sur une chaise et Harry sur le bord du lit.

- Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur Mione.  
- Je suis désolée.  
- L'important c'est que tu ailles mieux. Tu sais quand est ce que tu sors ?  
- Demain matin.  
- Tu pourras aller au bal alors.  
- Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, dit-elle, avec peu d'enthousiasme.  
- Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller, après le temps qu'on a passé à le préparer ?  
- Comment ça se fait que tu sois là Harry ?  
- Ma sœur est dans le coma pendant une semaine et tu me demandes pourquoi je suis là ?  
- Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy dehors, Miss Granger a besoin de repos.  
- Repose-toi bien, Mione. A plus.  
- Au revoir les garçons.

Harry et Drago posèrent un baiser sur le front bouillant d'Hermione et quittèrent l'infirmerie. Harry repartit aussitôt pour Londres, maintenant qu'il était rassuré pour sa sœur. Hermione se rendormit.


	7. Belle nuit à la tour d'Astronomie

Bonjour, bonjour

Après une dure période de partiels me revoilà !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

Elle se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit, la lune éclairait de façon étrange l'infirmerie. Elle se leva silencieusement, revêtit sa cape et quitta l'infirmerie. Ses pieds, nus, la menèrent jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Elle s'assit à même la pierre et ferma les yeux. Elle repensa de suite à la ruelle de Londres, deux personnes avaient perdues la vie devant elle, et elle n'avait pas été capable de les sauver. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de vomir. Plus elle revoyait les images de cette nuit là, plus son corps recrachait ce qu'elle avait avalé.

Plus bas, dans les étages inférieurs, un professeur vêtu de noir parcourait les couloirs à la recherche d'élèves en faute. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir ces derniers jours, ses pensées toujours tournées vers la jeune Gryffondor dans le coma. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, il se sentait soulagé mais cela n'arrangeait pas sa conscience. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il de la jeune Gryffondor ? Pourquoi chaque fois qu'il la voyait son regard l'hypnotiser ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de l'embrasser ? Il secoua la tête et vit qu'il se trouvait en bas de la tour d'astronomie. Il savait qu'il devait y monter car beaucoup de couples s'y rendaient le soir. Cependant, ses fantômes du passé l'empêcher de monter ces quelques marches. Il allait faire demi tour quand il entendit un bruit. Il oublia ses craintes et monta. Elle était là, celle qui occupait toutes ses pensées, allongée sur le sol, le teint aussi blanc que la neige, les yeux fixant les étoiles, ou plutôt le vide. Il nettoya d'un coup de baguette, et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

- Professeur ?  
- Oui Miss Granger. Vous devriez être à l'infirmerie.  
- Je vais bien professeur.  
- J'ai bien du mal à vous croire.  
- Ce que j'ai ne se guérit pas.  
- Vous pourriez en parler, ça vous aiderez.  
- Qui m'écouterez ?  
- Potter ou Weasley ?  
- Je ne veux pas embêter mon frère avec mes histoires et Ron ne m'adresse plus la parole.  
- Potter est votre frère ?  
- Oui.  
- Ainsi la gazette disait faux. Mais elle est très proche du jeune Malefoy, et connaissant sa réputation, pensa t-il.  
- Je crois avoir remarqué que vous étiez proche de Drago Malefoy.  
- Il est avec Harry, oh mince !!

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. De son côté, Severus se remettait de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Potter et Malefoy, mais pourquoi aussi était-il rassuré de savoir qu'elle n'était ni avec Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter ou même Drago Malefoy ?

- Je n'ai rien entendu, Miss.  
- Merci, professeur.

Elle alla se blottir contre lui, à moitié consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, son professeur ne la repoussait pas alors elle ne bougea pas.

- J'ai vu deux personnes se faire tuer cet été. Je n'ai pas pu les sauver. Je ne trouvais pas ma baguette alors qu'elle était dans ma poche.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde, Miss.  
- A quoi servent mes pouvoirs si je ne peux pas aider les gens qui en ont besoin ? A quoi ça sert ?  
- A plein de chose, Miss. Mais vous n'êtes pas un super héros, laissez les dans les livres de moldus. Vous êtes une sorcière extrêmement douée. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et pour cela, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Ce n'est pas votre devoir de sauver tout le monde.  
- J'aimerais tellement. Cette femme, j'aurais du la défendre avant qu'il ne la tue.  
- Et vous seriez morte avec elle. Arrêtez d'y penser, vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Cette fois ci personne ne fut là pour les interrompre et leurs lèvres s'unirent en un langoureux baiser. Aucun des deux ne voulaient briser ce moment. Severus rompit le baiser, à regret. Il allait parler mais Hermione posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle se doutait de ce qu'il allait dire mais son cœur refusait d'entendre ces mots. Elle voulait profiter des bras de son professeur autour d'elle. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux broussailleux de la préfète. Ils restèrent un moment enlacé sous les étoiles.

- Regardez, Miss, une étoile filante, faites un vœu.  
- Que ce moment passé avec lui sois le premier de beaucoup d'autres, pensa t-elle.  
- Vous avez fait un vœu, vous aussi professeur ?  
- Oui, Miss.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à la réalité.  
- Il le faudra bien pourtant.  
- Oui.

Elle soupira. Elle était tombée amoureuse de son professeur de potions. Comment cela était arrivé ? Elle savait très bien que cela ne durerait pas. Elle ne voulait pas s'embêter avec ça pour l'instant et s'endormit dans les bras rassurant de son professeur.

VENDREDI 30 OCTOBRE 1998

Les rayons du soleil le réveillèrent. Il vit la jeune Gryffondor endormie dans ses bras.

- Escusez moi Hermione.

Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et la porta à l'infirmerie.

- Professeur Rogue ? Oh Miss Granger, là voilà.  
- Je l'ai trouvé endormie en haut de la tour d'astronomie.  
- Merci de l'avoir ramenée, Professeur.

Il quitta la pièce après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers la jeune fille. Il croisa à nouveau son regard noisette, avant qu'elle ne se rendorme. Lorsqu'il arriva dans son bureau, il jeta tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

- Qu'est ce qui m'a pris, bon sang ? Une élève ! J'ai embrassé une élève ! J'ai embrassé la belle Hermione Granger, elle a qui je pense sans arrêt, elle qui m'a sauvé la vie, elle que j' ... Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je n'aime que Lily Evans ! Oh non, elle est la sœur de Potter, donc la fille de Lily !!! Oh non ! Pourtant, elle n'a pas les yeux verts de Lily, sa belle chevelure rousse. Comment peut elle être la fille de Lily ? Ce n'est pas Lily que je vois à travers Hermione alors comment ... Je ne peux pas être tomber amoureux d'une fille de dix neuf ans ! ermione se rendormit. Il alla déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Son cœur eut un raté quand il la vit entrer dans la salle. Le teint aussi blanc que dans la nuit, les yeux soulignés de cernes, mais un sourire, LE sourire, illuminant son visage. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle quitte l'infirmerie. Il fit bien attention qu'elle mange puis quitta la salle pour rejoindre sa classe. Il commençait avec 3 heures avec ...

- Les 7ème année Gryffondor/Serpentard, comment je vais faire ? pensa t-il.

Après un bon quart d'heure, la cloche retentit et les élèves entrèrent. Hermione s'installa à côté de Drago, au premier rang.

- Je vais vous rendre les devoirs que vous avez faits lundi mais auparavant, je vais interroger Miss Granger, qui était absente. Vous prendrez note lorsque je dirais que la réponse est exacte.

Il l'interrogea pendant une demi heure, fuyant son regard, acquiesçant les bonnes réponses, ajoutant des éléments aux réponses incomplètes, mais il n'eut pas besoin de corriger car elle ne donna aucune réponse fausse.

- Voici vos devoirs.

Tout le monde s'étonna qu'il ne fasse pas de remarques désobligeantes. A 11 heures, il les libéra.

- Professeur, vous m'aviez donné une retenue le jour où je suis tombée dans le coma, à quand est-elle reportée ?  
- Vous la ferez mercredi prochain.  
- D'accord, au revoir professeur.  
- Au revoir, Miss Granger.

Il soupira lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce.

- Dans quoi je me suis embarqué ?

Le reste de la journée, il essaya de ne pas y repenser. Le lendemain avait lieu le bal, et il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y mettrait pas les pieds. Pendant le dîner, il écoutait à moitié la directrice lui racontant ses problèmes avec le ministère.

- Severus, je vois que vous êtes attentif ! Vous allez au bal demain ?  
- Je ne pense pas. Vous devriez vous en doutez, Minerva.  
- Oui je m'en doutais.  
- Severus, vous voudriez m'accompagner au bal demain soir ?  
- Elle ne vous en veut pas pour l'histoire des rondes, lui murmura Minerva McGonagall.  
- J'aurais bien aimé, répondit-il à Minerva.  
- Je ne pense pas aller au bal, j'ai du travail, ajouta t-il à l'adresse du professeur Watson.  
- Vous pourriez abandonner vos copies pour la soirée.  
- Qui vous dit que ce sont des copies !

Elle ne lui répondit rien et quitta la table.

- Je crois que vous l'avez vexé !  
- Tant mieux !

Il remarqua, à la table des Gryffondor, le sourire se dessiner sur le visage de leur préfète en chef.

- Serez t-elle amoureuse, elle aussi ? pensa t-il.

Cette pensée le fit sourire à son tour.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire, Severus ?  
- Euh ...  
- Oula, c'est déjà tellement rare de vous voir sourire ainsi, mais si en plus vous en restez sans voix.  
- Désolé d'interrompre votre contemplation de mon sourire, Minerva, mais je dois vous quitter !  
- Mais faites donc, Severus.

Un peu plus tard, dans la salle commune des Préfets en chef.

- Hermione, on est en weekend, tu feras tes devoirs plus tard.  
- Je préfère les faire maintenant, au moins je serai tranquille. En plus, je dois attendre pour la ronde.  
- Je vais les faire avec toi alors.  
- Merci de me tenir compagnie, Drago.

Arrivant près des 22 heures, il quittèrent la salle commune et se séparèrent pour leur ronde. Hermione craignait de rencontrer le professeur Rogue, même si elle savait qu'il ne faisait pas la même partie du château. Une fois fini, elle se coucha mais ne trouva le sommeil qu'à trois heures du matin.

SAMEDI 31 OCTOBRE 1998  
- Hé bien ma marmotte de belle sœur, on fait la grasse matinée.  
- Il est tôt Drago, laisse moi dormir, répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée  
- Tôt ? Je ne crois pas qu'on est la même notion de tôt, il est onze heures quarante cinq.  
- QUOI ?!?

Elle jeta sa couette et se leva rapidement. Trop rapidement si bien qu'elle vacilla un moment. Elle fila sous la douche. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle de bain, ils descendirent tous les deux dans la Grande Salle. Dans les couloirs, aux différentes tables, partout, partout on parlait du bal qui avait lieu le soir même. Hermione se rappela qu'elle allait devoir travailler tout l'après midi dans la Grande Salle afin de préparer le bal. Elle mangea puis alla prendre l'air dans le parc. L'automne était bien là, avec ses feuilles mortes et sa pluie incessante. Elle s'assit sur le muret à l'abri du vent et du crachin. Ce temps lui rappelait ses vacances lorsqu'elle était à l'école primaire. Elle était partie avec ses parents, pendant une semaine, en écosse. Son père était heureux, il adorait le paysage, les grands lacs, il était émerveillé comme un gamin devant ses jouets à Noël. Sa mère, par contre, avait râlé pendant toute la semaine, contre le froid, la pluie, le vent ...

- C'est désert ici, il n'y a même pas de centre commercial.  
- Tu avais qu'à rester à Londres, ça te plait ma chérie ? demanda t-il à sa fille.  
- C'est magnifique papa, j'aimerais bien que mon école soit ici, pour qu'on fasse des balades. Ce serait mieux que dans les parcs de Londres.


	8. Bal d'Halloween

Bonjour, bonjour

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, le bal d'Halloween !!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !!

* * *

- C'est désert ici, il n'y a même pas de centre commercial.

- Tu avais qu'à rester à Londres, ça te plait ma chérie ? demanda t-il à sa fille.  
- C'est magnifique papa, j'aimerais bien que mon école soit ici, pour qu'on fasse des balades. Ce serait mieux que dans les parcs de Londres.

Et elle avait eu son école au bord d'un lac, dans ce magnifique paysage. Et un peu de nostalgie remplit la jeune fille lorsqu'elle pensa que c'était sa dernière année ici.

L'heure du bal arriva, Hermione se trouvait dans sa chambre, sur son lit, en train de bouquiner.

- Mione, je vais fracasser cette porte, si tu ne m'ouvres pas. Je t'emmène au bal !  
- Je n'en ai pas envie, Drago ?  
- Et moi, j'ai plus qu'envie que tu m'y accompagnes. S'il te plait.  
- Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, dit-elle en lui ouvrant la porte. Tu me fais penser à Harry !  
- Qui se ressemble, s'assemble.  
- Je vais me changer et on y va !

Elle revint dix minutes après vêtu d'une robe rouge sang, une cape noire sur les épaules, le collier de Drago et Harry et un loup noir sur les yeux.

- On peut y aller, Drago.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Grange Salle, tout le monde avait respecté la règle et était masqué. Hermione n'arrivait pas à reconnaître les élèves et s'en réjouit. L'ambiance était festive et malgré les masques, des couples se formaient. Hermione les contemplait depuis sa chaise, les enviant. Elle voyait Drago, mal à l'aise avec ses partenaires. Beaucoup d'entre elles l'avaient reconnu et insistaient pour danser avec lui. Hermione ne put retenir un fou rire lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, soupirant.

- C'est ça moque toi ! Au moins, je ne reste pas assis, comme un cas désespéré !  
- Je suis un cas désespéré, c'est ça Malefoy ?  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça, ne t'emporte pas.  
- Je m'emporte si je veux ! Je ne voulais pas venir à ce bal, j'y suis venue pour toi, et tu me traites de cas désespéré. Bonne nuit Malefoy !

Elle partit, le laissant incrédule. Elle était partie au quart de tour. Hermione se réfugia dans le parc désert en cette fin d'octobre. Il n'était pas si désert, une silhouette se dessinait près du lac. Hermione s'approcha de cette silhouette.

- Professeur ?  
- Miss Granger ?  
- Comment savez vous ?  
- Je reconnaîtrais votre voix entre milles ainsi que votre regard.

Hermione fut soulagée qu'il fasse nuit et que son professeur ne remarque pas la couleur rosée qu'avaient prise ses joues.

- Le bal n'est pas à votre goût ?  
- Je suis un cas désespéré d'après Drago.  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas.

Hermione rougit à nouveau. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- Et vous, vous n'aimez pas les bals ?  
- Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, en effet. Et je ne tenais pas à rencontrer une certaine personne.  
- Le professeur Watson ?  
- En effet. J'ai l'impression, quand je suis avec vous, que vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Cela est un peu étrange. Cela n'est pas ...  
- Habituel. Vous avez toujours voulu garder ce masque, bloquant votre esprit sans cesse, restant sur vos gardes. Cela est fini, Voldemort a été tué, vous êtes libre, professeur.  
- Non, Miss. Je ne suis pas libre. Certaines règles me bloquent et m'empêchent de faire ce que je veux.  
- Certaines règles sont faites pour être transgressées.  
- C'est vous qui dites ça, Miss Granger.  
- J'ai transgressé pas mal de règles depuis que je suis à Poudlard.  
- Certains actes sont plus graves que de quitter son dortoir pendant la nuit, ou de fabriquer du Polynectar, dans les toilettes.  
- Quels sont-ils, professeur, ces actes ?

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa.

- Celui là en fait parti !

Il se leva et regagna le château, la laissant seule avec ses pensées. Elle décida à son tour de regagner le château. A peine rentrée, elle entendit une voix dans le hall.

- Alors Severus, je croyais que vous aviez du travail ce soir ?  
- J'ai terminé plus tôt que je ne le pensais, et j'avais envie de me balader dans le parc.  
- On pourrait terminer la soirée ensemble, Severus.

Hermione vit son professeur de potions coincé entre le mur et sa collègue. Elle se sentait mal en voyant que l'homme qui l'avait embrassé quelques minutes auparavant ne repoussait pas cette femme. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. La jeune préfète traversa le hall en courant, attirant le regard de ses deux professeurs. Severus en profita pour repousser sa collègue et regagna son bureau. Il avait vu le regard rempli de larmes de Hermione et il avait senti une lame transpercer son cœur. Il savait qu'elle pleurait par sa faute. Il n'avait pas repoussé les avances de Watson, il voulait oublier Hermione, mais ça lui était impossible. Il allait s'excuser mais changea d'avis. Il l'avait blessé, mais au moins, elle n'aurait pas de faux espoirs. Ils ne pouvaient aller plus loin.

Hermione monta dans sa chambre, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle pleura le reste de la nuit. Lorsqu'elle voulut s'endormir, des cauchemars l'en empêchaient. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bains. Elle trouva le rasoir de Drago posé sur la tablette, une boite de lame à côté. Elle en prit une et la posa sur son poignet. Du sang coula et Hermione sentit ses soucis la quitter en même temps que le fluide rouge. Elle appliqua un bandage qu'elle dissimula avec un sort. Elle retourna se coucher et s'endormit aussitôt, d'un sommeil sans rêve. Elle dormit tout le dimanche, se réveillant pour pleurer.

LUNDI 2 NOVEMBRE

Le réveil sonna en ce lundi et Hermione l'éteignit avec rage. Elle se leva comme un zombie, se doucha, s'habilla et descendit déjeuner. Elle n'entendit même pas Drago qui l'appelait.

Elle agissait comme un automate. Elle reprit à moitié conscience lorsque la cloche sonna et elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait en cours. La journée passa rapidement et le moral d'Hermione était toujours au plus bas. Elle passa sa soirée à la bibliothèque avant sa ronde. Une fois sa ronde effectuée, elle monta directement dans sa chambre, sans attendre Drago. Elle passa le reste de la semaine dans le même état d'esprit.

Samedi soir, après avoir passer sa soirée et le début de sa nuit à la bibliothèque, Drago l'attendait.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive Mione ? Mione maintenant tu va m'écouter.

Il lui saisit le bras, la forçant à le regarder. Elle avait le regard vide, aucune émotion ne traversait les yeux habituellement pleins de vie de Hermione Granger.

- Je suis fatiguée Drago.  
- Hermione, pourquoi tu veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Tu veux en parler avec Harry ?  
- NON, je n'ai rien ! Je suis juste épuisée.

Elle se détacha de Drago et courut dans la salle de bain. Une fois sous la douche, elle ôta son bandage et recommença à se taillader. Elle sortit de la douche, masqua son bandage et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle réfléchit au fait que Drago commençait à se poser des questions. Elle décida donc de cacher ses problèmes comme elle cachait ses plaies sur son poignet. Les semaines qui suivirent, elle paraissait à nouveau elle-même. Paraissait, seulement, par ses sourires, son attention en cours. En réalité, elle allait toujours aussi mal, seule, même en étant avec Drago ou Harry pendant les sorties à Pré au Lard. Personne ne se doutait que tous les soirs, sous sa douche, ses poignets recevaient leurs tortures. Personne ne se doutait qu'elle était au plus bas. Pas même le professeur Rogue, qui la surveillait. Il pensait qu'elle avait enfin surmonté ses cauchemars et sa déception. Mais un incident lui montra le contraire.

MERCREDI 9 DECEMBRE 1998

Comme tous les mercredis les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se retrouvaient dans les cachots pour quatre heures de Potions. Hermione s'installa comme à son habitude à côté de Drago.

- Pour aujourd'hui, vous allez avoir une potion dont la préparation prend presque quatre heures, vous n'aurez donc pas de pause. Cette potion est dangereuse si elle est mal préparée. Je veux donc que tout le monde fasse de son mieux pour ne pas tous nous tuer. Voici la liste des ingrédients et les étapes, vous pouvez commencer.

Tout le monde s'attela à la préparation de cette potion. Ils en étaient à la moitié et ce qui leur restait était le plus difficile à faire. Hermione venait de vérifier la consistance de son chaudron lorsqu'une détonation, comme un coup de revolver, retentit dans la salle. Hermione hurla plus que les autres, les mains sur les oreilles, recroquevillée sur le sol.

- Willis, vous ne pourriez pas mettre un peu plus d'intelligence dans votre cerveau pour éviter de tous nous tuer.

En effet, le chaudron de Willis avait explosé, éclaboussant tous les élèves. Tout le monde était agité et personne n'avait remarqué Hermione, cachée sous son bureau, secouée de sanglots.  
- Je vois que personne n'en a reçu sur la peau. Retiré vos robes de sorciers au plus vite mais restez dans la salle. Vous devez retirer le plus de vêtements possibles car cette potion s'infiltre vite à travers les vêtements. Il y a des serviettes dans le fond de la classe. Mettez les sur vous une fois que vous vous serez déshabillé.

Il retira lui-même sa cape et sa robe de sorcier. Il prit une serviette qu'il mit autour de sa taille. Puis il vida tous les chaudrons. C'est là qu'il la vit et se baissa à sa hauteur.

- Miss Granger, retirez immédiatement vos affaires.

Elle ne réagissait pas.

- Je ne vais quand même pas lui enlever moi ! pensa t-il.  
- Malefoy, aidez Miss Granger !

Elle se laissait faire, les mains toujours sur ses oreilles. Une fois que Drago la recouvrit d'une serviette, elle se recroquevilla contre le mur.

- On ne peut pas sortir de cette salle tant que je ne sais pas si vous avez été contaminé. Si un d'entre nous l'est, on le sera tous d'ici un moment. Je ne peux prendre le risque de contaminer tout le château.

Après deux heures d'attente, il leur fit le test. Il se révéla négatif pour tout le monde.

- Vous pouvez y aller, laver bien les vêtements que vous portiez.

Il soupira une fois que tous furent sortis. Personne n'avait été contaminé.

- Miss Granger, vous pouvez y aller.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, croisant son regard. Il sursauta lorsqu'il le vit, il semblait éteint, vide de toutes émotions.

- Miss Granger, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle ne réagit pas.

- Qu'avez-vous, Miss ? demanda t-il en lui prenant les mains.

Elle essaya de les retirer rapidement, ce qui attira l'attention du professeur. Il lui saisit alors les poignets et sentit des bandages, le sort ne servant qu'à les dissimuler de la vue. Il les fit apparaître avec sa baguette. Hermione n'osait plus bouger, les yeux fixant le sol. Il lui ôta les bandages et son cœur eut un raté lorsqu'il vit les marques profondes dans la chair de la jeune fille. Il passa sa main sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

- C'est de ma faute si vous vous êtes fait ça ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

- C'est vos cauchemars ? Ce qu'il s'est passé dans Londres ?

Cette fois si, elle hocha la tête en un oui.

- Vous n'êtes pas responsable.

Il la rapprocha de lui et la serra dans ses bras.

- Professeur ?  
- Oui Miss.  
- Je n'arriverais jamais à respecter certaines règles.  
- Non, Miss, on doit les respecter. Vous seriez expulsée de l'école.  
- Je veux prendre le risque professeur, j'en ai besoin, je me sentais mieux après cette nuit à la tour d'astronomie. Je me sens bien avec vous, en sécurité, loin de mes problèmes.  
- Je suis votre professeur Miss Gr ...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Mais elle s'étonna qu'il ne la repousse pas. Il passa un bras derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser.

- Vous devriez aller vous rhabiller Miss, ou je risque de ne plus répondre de mes actes.

Elle lui sourit et le regarda.

- Vous n'êtes pas beaucoup plus habillé professeur.

Elle s'amusa à passer sa main sur son torse, sachant qu'il se retenait.

- Je ne vous croyais pas autant musclé, professeur.  
- Est-ce un compliment ?  
- Prenez le comme vous voulez, dit-elle en se levant. Professeur, je ne vais quand même pas traverser les couloirs comme ça.  
- Suivez moi.

Il la fit passer par une porte derrière le bureau. Elle donnait sur un escalier qui lui donnait sur ...

- Votre appartement, je suppose.  
- En effet. Il se trouve dans le même couloir que le votre.  
- Merci, professeur.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres et sortit de l'appartement. Severus la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans sa salle commune, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'habilla et descendit dans la Grande Salle. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il la vit entrer à son tour. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur brillance.

- Il parait que vous avez eut des ennuis avec votre classe, Severus.  
- Oui j'allais vous en parler Minerva.


	9. Retenue

Bonjour, bonjour

Un tout nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous !!

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

En rentrant dans sa chambre après son dernier cours, Hermione s'affala sur son lit, un sourire éclairant son visage. Elle repensa à ce qui c'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait du mal à ne pas courir jusqu'à son bureau. Elle fit ses devoirs et descendit manger. Son estomac n'était plus habitué à ce qu'elle mange autant et elle du courir aux toilettes.

- Ca m'apprendra ! se dit-elle à voix haute.  
- Ca ne va pas Miss Granger ?  
- Si professeur, j'aurais du manger un peu moins !

Il l'attendait à la sortie des toilettes. Un groupe d'élèves passa et Severus ne voulant pas perdre sa crédibilité lui dit :

- Miss Granger, je vous attends en retenue à 20 heures, pour insolence.

Il partit en direction des cachots. Hermione regarda sa montre. Il lui restait dix minutes avant sa pseudo retenue. Elle se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage et descendit à son tour dans les cachots. Elle toqua à la porte du bureau.

- Entrez, Miss Granger.

Elle entra et attendit qu'il lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire. Il était concentré sur une pile de devoirs. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à Hermione.

- Je crois que je veux bien prendre le risque, Miss Granger.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte.

- Allez dans la réserve, Miss, lui murmura t-il.

Hermione obéit et écouta ce qu'il se passait.

- Professeur Watson, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?  
- J'ai l'impression que vous m'évitez, pourtant je sais que je vous plait.  
- Que vous me plaisez ? Je ne sais pas où vous allez chercher ça.  
- Vous êtes un homme solitaire, vous avez besoin d'une femme à vos côtés.  
- Qui vous dit qu'il n'y en a déjà pas une ?  
- Vous ... vous me l'auriez dit.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de partager ma vie privée avec mes collègues.  
- Vous n'êtes qu'un ...  
- Gardez vos insultes et sortez de mon bureau.

Hermione entendit la porte claquer et les pas de Severus s'approcher.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle peut m'agacer.  
- Ah bon ?

Il l'embrassa pour lui confirmer.

- Vous avez vraiment une femme à vos côtés ?  
- Depuis ce matin, oui !

Hermione sourit.

- J'adore votre sourire, Miss Granger. Je ferais tout pour qu'il ne s'efface pas.  
- Tant que vous êtes là, il n'y a aucun risque.

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter, à s'embrasser. Hermione s'endormit dans les bras de Severus. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il décida de la porter jusque dans sa chambre, pour éviter que Drago n'alerte le château. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement des préfets :

- Hermione ?  
- Mince, il n'est pas couché, pensa Severus.  
- Professeur ? Que ...  
- Elle s'est endormie pendant la retenue, je ne comptais pas la laisser dormir sur sa chaise.  
- Ah d'accord.

Severus monta Hermione dans sa chambre, déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la pièce après lui avoir écrit un petit mot.

« Miss,  
Cette soirée avec vous était magique, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien.  
Je risque de vous mettre en retenue souvent.

Severus Rogue »

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

Drago était toujours dans la salle commune.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher Mr Malefoy.  
- Pourquoi Hermione était-elle collée ?  
- Pour ... insolence. Bonne nuit Mr Malefoy.  
- Bonne nuit professeur.

JEUDI 10 DECEMBRE 1998  
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était encore habillée. Elle sentit un papier sur son oreiller. Aussitôt un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle se leva aussitôt, alla sous la douche en chantant. Drago l'attendait, comme chaque matin, dans la salle commune.

- Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur Mione, pour quelqu'un qui a eu une retenue.  
- En effet je suis de bonne humeur, mais comment sais tu pour ma retenue ?  
- Rogue t'a ramené hier, et je n'étais pas couché. Alors comme ça, la Miss Je Sais Tu de Poudlard est insolente avec le professeur Rogue ?  
- Il m'a énervé ! Allez viens, j'ai faim.

Dès qu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, elle jeta un regard à la table des professeurs. Elle rigola en voyant la tête du professeur Watson. Elle déjeuna et alla attendre devant sa salle. Elle était assise contre le mur lorsqu'un groupe de Serpentards arriva.

- Alors, la petite amie de Potter a eu peur pour un malheureux chaudron qui a éclaté ?  
- Et un Serpentard de 7ème année ne sait pas se servir de ce qu'on appelle un cerveau pour rajouter un ingrédient sans tout faire explosé.  
- Tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça, sale sang de bourbe ! dit il en lui donnant un coup de pied.

Hermione se retint de répondre, les autres élèves arrivèrent. Elle passa tous ces moments de libres dans la bibliothèque. Elle n'y fut délogée que à vingt deux heures trente.

- Miss Granger, vous n'auriez pas oublié vos devoirs de préfets ?  
- Oh, mince ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer professeur, répondit-elle en rangeant rapidement ses affaires dans son sac.  
- Je vous attends dans le couloir des appartements, à la fin de votre ronde, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille avant de disparaître.

Hermione se dépêcha de sortir et de faire sa ronde. Arrivé minuit et demi, elle se rendit à l'endroit indiqué par son professeur. Le couloir était noir et désert.

- Lumos, murmura t-elle.

Elle sentit une main sur sa bouche et une entourant sa taille, l'attirant en arrière. Elle sentit une main sur sa bouche et une entourant sa taille, l'attirant en arrière. Elle se retrouva dans un salon bien éclairé.

- Bonsoir, professeur.  
- Bonsoir.  
- Je vous manque déjà ?  
- Je ne vous ai quasiment pas vu de la journée.  
- J'ai les Aspics à la fin de l'année.  
- C'est au mois de juin. Asseyez vous !  
- Merci.

Elle se dirigea vers le canapé observant en même temps la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle trouvait qu'elle tranchait avec les cachots et leur froideur. Cette pièce était chaleureuse et accueillante. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, une grimace tordit son visage.

- Qu'avez-vous ?  
- Oh rien.  
- Vous ne vous êtes pas encore fait du mal ?  
- Pas la peine, les autres le font à ma place, pensa t-elle.  
- Non.  
- Faites moi voir !  
- Mais c'est rien, je suis tombée dans l'escalier tout à l'heure.  
- Je ne vous crois pas, vous mentez mal.

Hermione releva légèrement sa jupe, où on pouvait voir un gros hématome.

- Je sais répliquer et ça ne plait pas à certain. Mais j'ai déjà passé ma journée à l'éviter. Alors si il sait que je l'ai dénoncé, ça sera pire. Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à la bibliothèque.  
- Ca c'est un scoop !

Il eut l'effet souhaité car Hermione retrouva son sourire.

- Aller, viens là.

Hermione se colla à lui avant de relever la tête brusquement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Vous m'avez tutoyé !  
- Je pense que après ce qu'on a échangé, j'ai du mal à te vouvoyer. Ca va être dur en cours.

Elle posa sa tête contre le torse de son professeur.

- Professeur, vous pensez quoi de notre relation ? Ce n'est qu'une passade ou vous pensez que ça va durer ?  
- Je ne sais pas si ça va durer, mais ce n'est pas une passade en tout cas, ça va être dur, il va falloir qu'on se cache, au moins jusqu'en juin.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle était surprise par les propos de son professeur. Elle pensait que pour lui ce n'était qu'une amourette, quelque chose pour passer le temps, mais c'était différent et elle le voyait dans son regard.

- Hermione, regarde moi.

Elle leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son professeur.

- Hermione, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Hermione ne pu retenir des larmes de bonheur. Il sourit et essuya les larmes du bout des doigts.

- Je suis tombé amoureux de ton sourire, de tes yeux noisette, de tes mèches rebelles, de ton addiction aux livres, de ta fragilité, de tout en toi.  
- Moi aussi, elle prit une grande inspiration, moi aussi je suis tombée amoureuse de vous, euh de toi.

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa, mettant tout son amour, tout ce qu'il ressentait, dans ce baiser.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher Hermione, tu as cours demain.  
- Et je commence par potion, mon professeur ne va pas apprécier si je somnole pendant le cours.  
- Je te ferais un mot d'excuse. Tu as quoi après potion ?  
- Métamorphose.  
- Avec ...  
- Oui le professeur Watson.  
- C'est la dernière qui doit apprendre pour nous, sinon elle va te faire vivre un enfer. Déjà que j'ai peur d'aller en salle des profs quand elle y est.  
- Le plus grand espion, celui qui a trahit pendant près de dix sept ans le grand Mage noir, a peur d'une femme. Quoique, en réalité, elle fait vraiment peur.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Hermione profita un maximum de ce moment, appréciant le rire cristallin de son amant, différent des plus que connu rictus du professeur de potions de Poudlard.

- Aller, va te coucher Hermione. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?  
- Mon appartement est à deux pas d'ici.

Ils allèrent ensemble jusqu'à la porte et Severus vérifia que le couloir était désert. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.  
- Bonne nuit, pro ... Bonne nuit.

Il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans son appartement. La pièce était noire, Drago devait dormir depuis un moment. Elle traversa la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et alla dormir.  
Le cours de potions le lendemain se passa assez bien, Severus Rogue évitait de poser des questions à Hermione, pour ne pas la tutoyer et éviter aussi son regard. Hermione essayait de se concentrer, de ne pas se jeter sur son professeur pour l'embrasser. Le cours de métamorphose, ce fut autre chose. Leur professeur était tellement de mauvaise humeur, que tout le monde en prenait pour son grade. Hermione souriait en pensant à la raison de cette humeur.

- Quelque chose vous fait rire Miss Granger ?  
- Excusez moi, professeur.

Le soir, Severus kidnappa à nouveau Hermione après sa ronde. Ils passèrent des moments du weekend ensemble. Ils se voyaient presque tous les soirs après la ronde. Hermione profitait de chaque moment passé avec lui car elle savait que tout pouvait s'arrêter, d'un moment à un autre.

MERCREDI 16 DECEMBRE 1998  
- Tu fais quoi Hermione pendant les vacances ?  
- Je pense que je vais retourner au Square Grimmaud, avec Drago et Harry. Mais en même temps, j'aimerais tellement rester ici, avec toi.  
- Peut être que le fait d'être séparés sera bénéfique.  
- Mais c'est deux semaines !  
- Je sais, on essayera de se voir, sur le chemin de Traverse.  
- Oui.  
- Aller, pleurs pas, c'est samedi que tu pars, c'est pas aujourd'hui.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

- Oh non !  
- Quoi ?  
- Pendant les vacances, je dois aller témoigner pour ce qui c'est passé dans Londres, je ne veux pas y aller, mes cauchemars avaient disparu.  
- Je suis là Hermione, je t'aiderais.

Ils restèrent encore un moment ensemble avant que Hermione ne retourne dans sa chambre. Comme à chaque fois, la pièce commune était plongée dans l'obscurité. Mais un bruit attira l'attention d'Hermione.


	10. Les vacances approchent

Coucou voici le chapitre 10, les vacances de Noël qui approchent ...

Mais qu'est ce bruit que Hermione entend en rentrant ? Il vous suffit de lire pour le savoir

A bientôt

* * *

_Ils restèrent encore un moment ensemble avant que Hermione ne retourne dans sa chambre. Comme à chaque fois, la pièce commune était plongée dans l'obscurité. Mais un bruit attira l'attention d'Hermione._

- Tu sais, Harry m'a passé une carte très pratique. Il voulait que je m'en serve pour qu'on puisse se voir, mais elle m'a été aussi très utile.

- La carte des maraudeurs, je te hais Harry.

- Je ne pense pas que Rogue fasse des retenues dans son appartement surtout à une heure pareille.

- Drago, je suis fatiguée.

- Non, non tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Tous les soirs, je te vois rentrer, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu veux dire que …

- Je ne t'espionne pas Mione, j'étais assis là un soir quand tu es rentrée et je me suis rendu compte que tous les soirs tu rentrais bien après minuit. Au début, je voulais te faire la morale, mais je me suis rendue compte que depuis un peu moment tu étais heureuse et que tu n'hurlais plus la nuit.

- Drago, ça doit rester un secret, si quelqu'un le découvrait et nous balançait il serait viré et moi expulsée de l'école.

- Je ne te balancerais pas Hermione, mais tu dois faire attention.

- Tu en as parlé à Harry ?

- Pas encore, tu lui en parleras toi, je ne te garantis pas sa réaction.

- Il n'a pas son mot à dire, je n'ai rien dit quand j'ai su que vous étiez ensemble.

- C'est vrai. Mais parle lui.

- Je le ferais pendant les vacances. Tu viens à la maison pendant les vacances ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais toi, tu te sépares de ton cher et tendre ?

- C'est déjà assez dur comme ça alors n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait.

- Tu m'as l'air vraiment accro Mione.

- Je le suis. Bonne nuit Drago.

- Bonne nuit Mione.

Cette nuit là, les cauchemars d'Hermione refirent surface. Toujours cette ruelle sombre, toujours cette femme qui hurle, toujours cet homme qui la tue, mais la deuxième personne tuée, celle qui se met en travers du chemin, n'est pas un parfait anonyme, mais Severus Rogue. Hermione hurla à mort, réveillant Drago, mais aussi l'occupant de l'appartement voisin. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Mione calme toi, Mione c'est Drago, je suis là.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Severus courut jusqu'au lit pour la prendre dans ses bras sans se rendre compte de la présence de Drago.

- Hermione, je suis là, calme toi, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, chut.

Hermione se calma petit à petit, bercée par son amant. Il la reposa dans son lit et posa un baiser sur son front.

- Drago ?

Severus venait de se rendre compte de la présence du jeune homme. Ils sortirent de la chambre et s'assirent sur le canapé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis au courant. On en a parlé avec Hermione quand elle est rentrée.

- Lorsque je l'ai entendu hurler, je n'ai pas réfléchit.

- Elle vous a dit ce qui n'allait pas, je suppose, elle refuse d'en parler avec moi ou Harry.

- Elle vous le dira quand elle sera prête, pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas.

- Si elle hurle comme ça pendant les vacances, je ne sais pas si Harry ou moi arriveront à la calmer. Euh … elle vous a sûrement dit qu'on était ensemble.

- Ca lui a échappé, mais je m'en doutais avec votre potion, en début d'année. Pour ces cauchemars, vous arriverez à la calmer et peut être que si elle vous en parle ça ira mieux.

Severus resta auprès d'Hermione à la regarder dormir. Il partit juste avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

- Bonjour Drago.

- Bonjour Mione. Ca va mieux ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as hurlé cette nuit. Même le professeur Rogue t'a entendu.

- Il est venu ?

- Bien sûr, il est même resté avec toi toute la nuit, il est parti il y a dix minutes.

- Ah.

- T'inquiète pas, tu le reverras dans la journée. Va t'habiller, je t'attends pour aller déjeuner.

Et Drago avait raison, Hermione croisa plusieurs fois son amant dans les couloirs, et elle passa la soirée avec lui. La fin de la semaine de cours arriva et Hermione appréhendait de plus en plus de quitter le château. Ils eurent droit au repas de Noël avant que tout le monde ne regagne les dortoirs pour la dernière soirée de l'année pour certains au château. Hermione la passa dans les bras de Severus, essayant de ne pas penser à ses deux longues semaines qui les attendaient. Elle s'endormit dans l'appartement de Severus où elle y passa la nuit.

SAMEDI 19 DECEMBRE 1998

- Hermione réveille toi.

- Mmm non …

- Si, tu vas louper le train.

- Je veux rester là.

- Aller marmotte réveille toi, ou j'utilise la manière forte.

- C'est bon, je suis réveillée.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour.

Ils s'embrassèrent, aucun des deux ne voulant quitter l'autre.

- Viens, on va déjeuner.

Ils se séparèrent, Hermione alla chercher sa valise.

- Prête Mione ?

- Pas vraiment mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Pense qu'avec Harry, on ne se voit pas pendant …

- Sûrement moins que deux semaines car il doit bien arriver à entrer dans le château ou toi à en sortir. Je les connais les passages secrets.

- Tu auras ton frère et moi pendant deux semaines.

- Super !

Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle, extrêmement bruyante. Beaucoup d'élèves quittaient Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. Hermione n'arrivait pas à manger, une boule lui nouant le ventre. Elle sortit dans le parc recouvert de neige.

- Suivez moi, Miss Granger.

Elle se retourna mais son professeur avait déjà plusieurs mètres d'avance. Elle essaya de le suivre au mieux. Il entra dans une salle de classe.

- Je voulais te dire au revoir Hermione.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il la fit s'asseoir sur un bureau et posa son front contre celui d'Hermione.

- On se revoit bientôt Hermione. Ca va passer vite tu verras.

- Si tu le dis. Je pourrais t'écrire ?

- Autant que tu le voudras. Aller, le train va partir. Passe de bonnes vacances Hermione.

- Toi aussi. Ne profite pas que je ne sois pas là pour tomber dans les bras de ta collègue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, jamais je ne ferais ça.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Hermione rejoignit Drago et les autres élèves qui rentraient chez les attendait à la gare.

- Bonjour vous deux.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse de me voir Hermione.

- Si, si. Juste que …

- Son chéri est resté à Poudlard !

- Drago !

- Je crois qu'on serra mieux chez vous pour en parler, je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer en pleine gare !

- C'est aussi chez toi Drago.

Ils transplanèrent tous les trois au square Grimmaud et s'installèrent dans le salon.

- Alors qui est ton chéri, je dois sûrement le connaître ?

- Ah ça oui !

- DRAGO !

- J'ai du attendre plusieurs mois avant de savoir qui était le tien.

- Tu pourras pas me le cachez aussi longtemps.

- Tu me promets de ne pas me juger alors ?

- Je ne te jugerais pas, Mione, tu sors bien avec qui tu veux. Je sors avec notre ancien pire ennemi.

- Il n'y avait pas Voldemort avant moi dans la liste de tes pires ennemis ?

- Vous deviez être à égalité, répondit Hermione

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- C'est le professeur Rogue.

Harry ne répondit pas. Quelque part dans son esprit, il s'attendait à ce que ce soit lui.

- Dis quelque chose Harry.

- Euh ben … je suis content pour toi. Mais est ce que tu sais qu'il était amoureux de notre mère. Il le sait que tu es ma sœur ?

- Euh … merci Harry. Je monte dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle.

Elle s'affala sur son lit. Severus serait-il vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle ou de sa mère ? Il savait qu'elle était la fille de Lily Evans.

_Flash Back_

_- Je ne leur ressemble pas._

_- Si, Hermione, pas extérieurement, mais tu as le même caractère que Lily._

Cette question lui trotta dans la tête toute la journée et les jours suivants. Jusqu'au mercredi suivant.

MERCREDI 23 DECEMBRE 1998

Elle se leva très tôt ce matin là, Harry et Drago dormaient encore. Elle décida de leur préparer des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner. Elle allait monter s'habiller lorsqu'elle entendit une chouette frapper contre le carreau.

- Oh merci.

Sur l'enveloppe, elle reconnut l'écriture de Severus.

« Bonjour Hermione,

Comment vas tu ? Je m'inquiète de ne pas recevoir de lettres de ta part. Ton frère t'as enfermé dans ta chambre et t'empêche de m'écrire ?

J'espère recevoir bientôt des nouvelles de ta part.

Le château sans toi me parait bien désert.

Tu pourras me donner la date de l'audience.

A bientôt Hermione.

Severus Rogue. »

Hermione sourit, il pensait à elle. Elle prit une plume et lui répondit.

« Bonjour,

Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt mais beaucoup de questions tournaient dans ma tête auxquelles je n'ai toujours pas de réponses.

Pour l'audience, j'ai reçu une lettre hier m'annonçant qu'elle aurait lieu lundi prochain.

Les journées sans toi me paraissent interminables, surtout avec Drago et Harry. Ils passent leurs temps ensemble.

A bientôt

Hermione »

Elle s'habilla et redescendit à la cuisine faire chauffer les crêpes. Au bout d'une demi heure les garçons se levèrent.

- Bonjour Mione, mmm ça sent bon.

- Tu as raison Harry, bonjour Mione.

- On a de la chance de t'avoir, ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai des crêpes au petit déjeuner.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui murmura un merci à l'oreille.

- C'est délichieux !

- Drago, parle pas la bouche pleine !

- On dirait Ron.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Ron leur manquait à tous les deux, plus qu'ils ne le montraient. Hermione sentit les larmes montaient. Elle allait partir mais Harry la retint et la serra dans ses bras.

- J'en peux plus Harry, il me manque, pourquoi il a cru la Gazette, il n'a pas confiance en nous ?

- Ron a toujours eu du mal à nous croire, rappelle toi avec le tournoi des sorciers. Il s'est toujours cru inférieur à moi, alors que ce n'était pas le cas, il t'aimait Hermione et il n'a pas supporté de lire qu'on était ensemble, même si ce n'était pas la vérité. Il a toujours été jaloux de moi.

- Si je tiens le journaliste qui a écrit ses salades, je lui fais manger ses parchemins.

- Il me semble que c'est Skeeter ! dit timidement Drago, qui n'avait pas très envie d'entrer dans la conversation.

- Je vais la tuer, j'aurais du l'écraser lorsque je la tenais sous forme de scarabée !

Elle quitta la maison comme une tornade. Elle transplana dans un parc de Londres. L'air frais la calma mais les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues rosies par le froid. Elle resserra son écharpe et se balada dans les rues piétonnes. Elle croisa énormément de moldus, faisant leur dernier achat avant Noël. Elle se faufila, regardant les vitrines. Elle s'arrêta devant celle d'une bijouterie. Elle y vit une chevalière en argent ornée d'un serpent. Elle entra dans la boutique.

- Bonjour Miss, que puis je faire pour vous ?

- Je souhaiterais acheter la chevalière que vous avez dans la vitrine.

La vendeuse fut étonnée, beaucoup de personnes avaient voulu voir la bague mais personne n'avait les moyens de l'acheter.

- C'est pour offrir ?

- Oui.

- Et voilà, Miss.

- Merci beaucoup.

Hermione ressortit de la bijouterie, heureuse. Elle savait qu'elle plairait. Elle rangea la boite dans son sac après avoir utilisé un sortilège de dissimulation. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle se rende au Chemin de Traverse. Elle décida d'y aller à pied.

- Regarde Matt, on dirait la source de nos ennuis !

- Mais tu as raison, hep arrête toi !

Hermione reconnut la voix de l'homme qui hantait ses nuits.


	11. Noël et ses surprises

Coucou tout le monde !

Le père Noel passe chez Hermione, lui apportant de belles surprises, lisez pour les découvrir !

Bonne lecture

* * *

- Hey, je te parle. La politesse veut qu'on réponde lorsqu'une personne nous parle.

Il la chopa par le poignet.

- Lâchez moi !  
- Tu te souviens de nous, n'est ce pas ?  
- Non, je ne vous ai jamais vu.  
- Mais bien sûr, nous on ne t'a pas oublié. Tu es la seule à avoir vu ce qui c'est passé dans cette ruelle et la seule à pouvoir nous envoyer en taule. Mais on ne va te laisser faire.

Hermione saisit sa baguette, les stupefixa puis leur changea aussitôt la mémoire avant de transplaner sur le chemin de traverse. Elle courut jusqu'au magasin de Georges. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle entendit la voix de Ron et de Ginny, et se cacha derrière une étagère.

- Mais Georges, pourquoi tu ne viens pas manger à la maison pour le soir de Noël ? Maman est en larmes depuis que tu lui as dit.  
- Je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne peux pas fêter Noël, c'est tout ! Le dernier noël qu'on a fêté, il y avait Fred, mais toi Ron tu n'y étais pas. Je m'étais dis que le prochain, on y serait tous, y compris Hermione et Harry, mais eux, vous les oubliez, alors je refuse de fêter Noël sans eux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vous ont fait mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une raison valable. Je passerais sûrement le jour de Noël mais je ne veux pas fêter le réveillon avec vous.  
- Tu vas le fêter avec ces deux minables ? T'as raison, ils nous ont menti et trahit, mais je vois qu'ils t'ont embobiné alors va fêter Noël avec eux.  
- Ils vous ont trahit, mais ma parole vous êtes vraiment idiots ! Harry et Hermione n'ont jamais été ensemble, d'ailleurs Harry a quelqu'un.  
- Il m'a quand même trompé alors.  
- Non, vous n'étiez plus ensemble, Ginny. Mais c'est sa vie, en tout cas, aucun des deux ne vous a trompé et ils ont été horriblement blessés par votre comportement. Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent vous pardonner un jour, en tout cas, je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable à leur place.  
- Pourquoi ils n'ont pas démenti ce que disait la Gazette ?  
- Ils ne la lisaient plus, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qu'il se disait sur leur dos. Ils l'ont su à la gare quand Hermione est retournée à Poudlard.  
- Tu as gardé contact avec eux ?  
- Bien sûr, pourquoi je les aurais jeté après ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Ce sont mes amis, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez la notion de ce mot.

Hermione pleurait à nouveau. Georges les avait défendu, au risque de perdre sa famille. Elle sortit de sa cachette et se jeta dans ses bras, sous le regard étonné de Ron et Ginny. Georges lui, la serra contre lui.

- Ca fait du bien de te revoir, ma p'tite Mione.  
- Toi aussi.

Ginny et Ron quittèrent le magasin en silence.

- Désolée si je les ai fait fuir, mais ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ce que tu as dit, mais tu n'aurais pas du te fâcher contre eux à cause d'Harry et moi.  
- Je ne supportais plus leur comportement et Angel m'a conseillé de leur faire comprendre.  
- Angelina ?  
- Oui, on est ensemble depuis quelques semaines. Je me sens bien avec elle.  
- Ca me fait plaisir.  
- Toi aussi tu as l'air heureuse.  
- En effet, mais il me manque, il est resté à Poudlard.  
- Qui a réussit à toucher le cœur de ma p'tite Mione ?  
- Tu ne devineras jamais.  
- Le professeur Rogue ?  
- Comment t'as deviné ?  
- Depuis que tu lui as sauvé la vie, tu me parlais beaucoup de lui. Et dans tes lettres aussi. Je savais qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps à ton charme.  
- Merci. Ce n'est pas facile de sortir avec son professeur. Ca ne fait pas longtemps mais c'est déjà dur en cours.  
- Je m'en doute.  
- Au fait, tu passes Noël avec Angelina alors vu que tu ne le fais pas au Terrier ?  
- On ne sait pas encore. On pensait aller au restaurant.  
- Vous ne voulez pas venir le faire à la maison. Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir.  
- Il faut que j'en parle avec Angel ?  
- De quoi dois tu me parler ? Oh bonjour Hermione.  
- Bonjour Angelina. Je lui proposais que vous veniez passer le réveillon à la maison avec Harry Drago et moi.  
- Ce serait avec plaisir. N'est ce pas George ?  
- Oui, ça me ferait plaisir. Harry et Drago sont d'accord ?  
- Ils n'auront pas le choix. Ils auront juste du mal à un peu mieux se tenir.  
- Ton homme sera là ?  
- Non, il est à Poudlard. Si il venait Harry et Drago n'oseraient plus rien dire ou faire.  
- Oui ça j'en suis sûr ! On viendra dans l'après midi pour vous aider à préparer.  
- Oh, vous n'êtes pas obligés !  
- Si, on y tient Hermione. On fera à manger toutes les deux pendant que les garçons décoreront la maison.  
- Bonne idée. A demain alors.  
- A demain Hermione.

Hermione flâna sur le chemin de Traverse encore un moment, le temps de trouver un cadeau pour George, Angelina, Harry et Drago et ce dont elle avait besoin pour réveillon. Elle prit un sandwich et chercha une robe. Elle avait une soudaine envie de shopping et passa son après midi dans un centre commercial.

- Les garçons, je suis rentrée.  
- Ah enfin. Tu n'as pas commis de meurtre, tu as l'air de meilleure humeur que ce matin.  
- J'ai vu George, ça m'a fait du bien. D'ailleurs, je l'ai invité avec Angelina pour le réveillon de demain.  
- Ok, c'est super. On pensait s'occuper du sapin et de la déco demain après midi.  
- George et Angelina viendront dans l'après midi. Ils voulaient nous aider. George restera avec vous et je ferais à manger avec Angelina.  
- Pas de problème. Mais dis moi, tu as dévalisé Londres !  
- Presque ! Bon je monte. Vous préparez le dîner ?  
- Oui, Drago s'en occupe.  
- Ok, je vais prendre un bain alors.

Une fois dans l'eau savonneuse, elle repensa à sa journée, à cette rencontre inattendue, aux paroles de Ginny et Ron, au cadeau pour Severus. Elle se sentait bien, tellement bien qu'elle s'endormi.

- Hermione, tu as peur des talents de cuisinier de Drago que tu ne descends pas manger ?

Pas de réponse.

- Hermione, tu m'entends. Hermione ! Hermione j'ouvre.

Toujours aucun bruit. Il ouvrit la porte, la chambre était vide. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle était là, la tête sous l'eau, les yeux fermés. Il saisit une serviette et sortit Hermione de l'eau, l'enveloppant de la serviette.

- DRAGO ! hurla t-il  
- Mione, Mione réveille toi, dit-il plus doucement, lui tapant sur les joues.

Elle toussa et recracha l'eau de ses poumons.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe Harry ?  
- Passe moi des serviettes, vite. Hermione tu m'entends, reviens parmi nous.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Hermione tu m'as fait peur.  
- Désolée, je me suis assoupie.  
- J'ai vu ça.  
- Merci Harry ... J'ai froid ...  
- Je vais te mettre dans ton lit. Drago, tu peux lui apporter le repas s'il te plait ?  
- Oui j'arrive.

Il habilla Hermione de son pyjama et la porta à son lit, la couvrant bien de couvertures. Drago arriva peu de temps après avec trois plateaux repas en lévitation.

- Je me suis dit que ça serait mieux si on mangeait tous les trois ensemble.  
- Bonne idée ! Allez Mione, laisse nous une place, s'il te plait.

Hermione se décala et les deux garçons s'installèrent sur son lit. Drago et Harry n'arrêtaient pas de faire les cons dans le but de faire rire Hermione. Et ils réussirent ; elle s'endormit dans les bras de Harry, vers deux heures du matin, le sourire aux lèvres.

JEUDI 24 DECEMBRE 1998  
La maison s'éveilla vers midi. Les trois habitants se levèrent avec difficultés, puis après des bonnes douches et un bon petit déjeuner, ils étaient tous d'attaque pour les préparatifs. George et Angelina arrivèrent vers deux heures et demie. Les filles en cuisine et les garçons au salon et dans le jardin. Vers six heures tout était prêt, les filles avaient décoré la table et il ne leur restait qu'à se changer.

- Mione, Angel, vous allez vous changer, nous on est prêt.  
- Ok, on y va.

Trois quart d'heure après, elles redescendaient dans le salon. Angelina portait une robe violine, dos nu, en soie et Hermione portait elle aussi une robe en soie dos nu mais noir avec des reflets dorés. Hermione s'était lissé les cheveux, et ils cascadaient jusqu'en bas du dos.

- Magnifique ! s'exclamèrent les garçons.

Hermione rougit quant à Angelina, elle avait déjà rejoints les genoux de George. Hermione regretta un instant de les avoir invité car elle se retrouvait seule avec deux couples. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par Harry.

- Hermione, on a sonné tu peux y aller s'il te plait. Drago ne veut pas se pousser.  
- Oui bien sûr, j'y vais, mais tu attendais quelqu'un ?  
- Moi ? Non ! Drago, tu as invité quelqu'un sans me prévenir ?

Hermione n'entendit pas la réponse, elle se trouvait déjà dans le couloir. On sonna à nouveau. Elle ouvrit et vit son professeur de potions.

- Prof ...  
- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser seule pour le soir de Noël ?  
- Euh ...

Il sourit en voyant la réaction d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

- Tu m'as manquée, Hermione.  
- Toi aussi.  
- Vous comptez passer le réveillon devant la porte, cria Harry depuis le salon.  
- On arrive, répondit Hermione

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et ils se rendirent au salon.

- Bonsoir tout le monde.  
- Bonsoir Professeur.  
- Je ne suis que le professeur de Drago.  
- Vous l'avez été pour chacun de nous. C'est dur de changer les habitudes, répondit George.  
- Je le sais, même Hermione a du mal.

L'atmosphère se détendit au fur et à mesure et Severus n'était plus vu comme professeur. Après le repas, tout le monde se rendit dans le salon, Hermione se plaça près de la fenêtre et regardait dehors, elle voyait des enfants qui jouaient dans la neige.

- Hermione, Hermione.

Elle ne répondit pas. Severus s'approcha d'elle.

- Hermione, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.  
- Tu m'as fait peur !  
- Tu ne m'as pas entendu t'appeler ? Ni m'approcher ?  
- Non.  
- Tu devais encore être perdue dans tes pensées.  
- Sûrement.

Elle savait que c'était un mensonge. Elle ne pensait à rien en particulier à ce moment là, elle regardait juste les enfants jouer. Elle se rappela le cours de potions où elle n'avait pas entendu son professeur à deux reprises. Son audition lui jouait des tours. Elle n'en parla pas, ne souhaitant pas gâcher le réveillon de Noël. Severus se tenait toujours derrière elle. Il l'enlaça et regarda à son tour dehors. Harry sourit en voyant sa sœur dans les bras de son professeur. Il fit léviter la branche de gui au dessus de eux.

- Vous n'allez pas échapper à la tradition de Noël !

Hermione et Severus levèrent la tête en même temps, puis Severus la baissa en direction de Hermione et l'embrassa. Puis il sortit sa baguette et fit léviter la branche au dessus des deux autres couples qui en firent autant.

VENDREDI 25 DECEMBRE 1998  
Minuit sonna à l'horloge du salon.

- Joyeux Noël Hermione !  
- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Severus. Joyeux Noël tout le monde.

Tous s'embrassèrent, se souhaitant un bon Noël. Puis tous allèrent se coucher. Severus s'endormit presque aussitôt, serrant Hermione dans ses bras. Quant à la jeune fille, elle repensait à ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt. Elle entendait faiblement les conversations, n'avait pas entendu Severus l'appeler. La fatigue l'emporta vers cinq heures du matin. Trois heures après, Severus la réveilla en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Bonjour Hermione.  
- Mmm  
- Tu es encore fatiguée ?  
- Mmm  
- Bon, les cadeaux t'attendront alors.

Hermione ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et se redressa.

- J'en été sûre !

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui sourit. Il se leva, prit un cadeau au bout du lit et lui donna.

- Joyeux Noël !  
- Merci.  
- Ouvre avant de me remercier.

Elle déchira le papier, comme une enfant de trois ans. Il y avait un boîtier. Hermione regarda Severus avant de l'ouvrir. Il contenait une gourmette où était gravé le prénom de la jeune fille. Derrière était gravé « Je t'aime Mya ». C'était ainsi qu'il l'appelait lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

- Merci Severus, elle est vraiment jolie. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle l'embrassa et lui donna son cadeau.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée !  
- J'en avais envie.

Il détacha l'emballage délicatement. Hermione s'impatientait, elle avait hâte de voir sa réaction. Plus il la voyait se tortiller, plus il ouvrait doucement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la boite, il en resta muet plusieurs minutes.

- Mya, elle est vraiment magnifique.  
- Elle te plait ?  
- Oui, mais elle a du te coûter une fortune.  
- Dès l'instant qu'elle te plait, c'est l'important.  
- Merci beaucoup !

Il l'embrassa langoureusement et s'allongea au dessus d'elle. Il déposa des baisers dans son cou. Il s'arrêta et se leva. Hermione le retint par le poignet.

- C'est trop tôt, Mya !  
- Non, Sev, j'en ai envie autant que toi.  
- On est ensemble depuis peu de temps, je ne veux pas qu'on brûle des étapes.  
- Alors, au moins, embrasse moi s'il te plait.

Il s'exécuta. Hermione le fit tomber sur le lit et se posa à califourchon au dessus de lui. Elle se pencha à son oreille, lui mordilla le lobe et lui murmura sensuellement :

- Je t'aime Sev !


	12. Tribunal

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre, Hermione a des doutes, Drago révèle des secrets sur Severus, et la jeune femme doit aller témoigner.

Bon, assez de discussions, je vous laisse lire !

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir !

A bientôt.

* * *

Il s'exécuta. Hermione le fit tomber sur le lit et se posa à califourchon au dessus de lui. Elle se pencha à son oreille, lui mordilla le lobe et lui murmura sensuellement :

- Je t'aime Sev !

Puis elle se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bains. Elle prit une douche et retourna dans la chambre, uniquement vêtue d'une serviette nouée au dessus de la poitrine. Severus releva la tête lorsqu'elle entra.

- Sev, je peux te poser une question ?

- Tu ne veux pas t'habiller avant ?

- Tu étais amoureux de ma mère, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui j'étais amoureux de Lily Evans.

- Est-ce parce que tu as su que c'était ma mère que tu es avec moi maintenant ?

- Non, Mya. C'est de toi que je suis amoureux, pas de ta mère. Si c'est là où tu veux en venir.

- Alors comment explique tu que tu sois amoureux d'une gamine qui pourrait être ta fille ? demanda t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Mya ? Tu n'es pas une gamine, certes tu pourrais être ma fille mais je ne pensais pas que ça te gênait. Avant de partir, tu étais prête pour qu'on aille plus loin et là tu me demande pourquoi je suis amoureux de toi ? Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à toi sans arrêt, pourquoi tes sourires me réchauffent le cœur, tes pleurs me blessent, ton regard chocolat me plait, pourquoi j'ai envie de t'embrasser dès que je te vois, pourquoi je m'inquiète dès que je ne te vois pas, pourquoi j'ai peur de te blesser, de te faire du mal ? Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi je t'aime comme un fou ? Même à moi je ne peux me l'expliquer, mais personne ne peut expliquer pourquoi il est amoureux. L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

Il quitta la chambre comme une furie et une fois dehors, à l'abri des regards, il transplana. Harry et Drago se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Hermione. Elle était sur son lit, les yeux noyés de larmes, le corps secoué de sanglots.

- Mione, Mione, que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Severus est parti ?

- Je … j'ai … j'ai tout brisé ! Il doit … il … il doit … me haïr !

- Avec ce qu'il a dit, j'en doute. Mais tu as du le blesser Mione.

- Il ne … il ne voulait pas qu'on aille plus loin, j'ai pensé qu'il … qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Qu'il s'était rendu compte que je n'étais pas Lily.

- Hermione, il t'aime toi, l'histoire avec notre mère remonte à des années. Même si elle fait toujours parti de son cœur, c'est toi qui a la place la plus importante maintenant. Habille toi, et va le retrouver.

Hermione se leva, les yeux bouffis, les joues inondées. Elle s'habilla et partit à la recherche de Severus. Elle le trouva au chaudron baveur, noyant son chagrin avec du Whisky pur feu.

- Professeur ?

- Laissez moi tranquille Granger !

Il avait repris son ton froid et cassant qu'elle avait connu pendant toute sa scolarité. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se faire pardonner tant qu'il serait dans cet état là. Hermione transplana à nouveau au square Grimmaud. Harry et Drago étaient dans le salon, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu rentrer. Ils étaient en pleine discussion.

- J'ai peur qu'Hermione fasse une bêtise si il ne la pardonne pas.

- Il va avoir du mal à la pardonner, tu as entendu comme moi comme elle l'a blessé. Il se sent déjà frustré de ne pas aller plus loin.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

- Dois je te rappeler que Rogue était un mangemort, du moins il le faisait croire. Et pour être crédible, il devait faire ce que le Maître ordonnait. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que font les Mangemorts.

- Ils tuent ils torturent et ils ... oh non, ne me dis pas que …

- Si, il a du violer des jeunes femmes, pas beaucoup plus âgées que Hermione et ça il ne se le pardonnera jamais.

Hermione mordit son poing pour s'empêcher de hurler. Elle croyait que c'était le fantôme de sa mère qui le hantait, mais c'était bien pire. Elle courut dans la chambre et se laissa tomber contre le mur. Elle insonorisa la chambre et hurla. Elle s'en voulait, elle l'avait blessé, elle avait blessé l'homme de sa vie, cet homme déjà bien amoché par la vie. Elle transplana à nouveau au Chaudron Baveur. Il y était encore, mais Drago et Harry étaient là aussi. Elle se dissimula puis transplana à nouveau au square Grimmaud.

- Je n'apporte que le malheur autour de moi, pensa t-elle. Jane n'a jamais été heureuse depuis qu'ils m'avaient adoptée, Papa a du se séparer d'elle. Lily et James ont du m'abandonnée pour ne pas avoir de soucis car je ne suis pas arrivée au bon moment. Ron et Ginny me détestent, et maintenant j'ai blessé celui qui comptait le plus pour moi. Je n'ai même pas réussi à sauver une malheureuse moldue et un autre c'est fait tuer à cause de moi.

Elle prit un parchemin et écrivit :

_Papa, Sev, Harry, Drago, George et tous ceux à qui j'ai fait du mal_

_Je suis désolée _

_Je vous aime_

_Hermione_

Des larmes coulèrent sur le parchemin, elle le plia et le mit dans une enveloppe qu'elle posa en évidence sur son bureau. Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'au dernier étage. Elle ouvrit la porte fenêtre de la pièce, donnant sur un balcon. Elle s'assit sur la rambarde, fixant les étoiles.

- Lily, James, je vais enfin pouvoir vous connaître. Je ne ferais plus de mal à personne une fois près de vous.

- Non Mya, tu te trompes !

Hermione croyait que James, son père, lui avait parlé. Elle sourit.

- J'ai déjà blessé trop de monde, je ne peux pas faire plus de mal que si je restais ici. J'ai besoin d'être avec vous, là haut, ne plus me soucier de mes problèmes.

Severus avait repris ses esprits lorsqu'il avait vu le mot d'Hermione. Il était très net, et savait qu'elle croyait parler à James.

- Mya, pense à Harry, ton frère. Il a déjà trop souffert, il ne supportera pas de perdre sa sœur. Et ton père, Olivier. Mya, tu ne peux pas les abandonner. Tu leur feras énormément de mal. Mya, tu es une fille intelligente, comme ta mère, tu es une jeune femme extraordinaire, ne gâche pas ta vie.

- Je l'ai perdu lui, et il ne pourra jamais me pardonner, je ne suis qu'une idiote.

- Non Mya, j'ai été horrible moi avec lui et pourtant il est amoureux de ma fille.

Hermione s'apprêta à quitter la rambarde mais son pied ripa. Severus réagit au quart de tour et lui chopa le poignet.

- Mya … murmura t-il

Il la remonta et la serra contre lui.

- Ne me refait jamais ça, Mya. Promis ?

Elle leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux chocolat remplis de larmes plongèrent dans ceux de son amant.

- Promis !

Leurs lèvres s'unirent en un baiser exprimant ce que chacun d'eux ressentait, se pardonnant l'un à l'autre.

LUNDI 28 DECEMBRE

Severus était retourné à Poudlard, Hermione se réveilla donc seule dans sa chambre, au 12 square Grimmaud. Elle mit la jupe et le chemisier que Harry lui avait offert pour Noël et se maquilla légèrement. Elle chaussa les chaussures qui allaient avec, offerte par Drago et descendit à la cuisine.

- Bonjour les garçons !

- Bonjour Mione, tu es ravissante. On savait bien que ça t'irait à merveille.

- Merci. J'ai une course à faire dans Londres, je ne rentrerais pas manger.

- Pas de bêtise, Mione.

Harry avait peur depuis les derniers évènements de la laisser seule. Elle déjeuna et se rendit au palais de justice. Peu de temps après, l'audience commença. Hermione fut appelée à la barre en temps que témoin.

- Miss Granger, pouvez vous nous racontez ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette soirée ?

- Je rentrais de chez mes parents, lorsque j'ai entendu des cris. J'ai vu cette femme se faire frapper par quatre hommes. Ils lui réclamaient de l'argent et comme elle leur répondait pas, ils l'ont … ils l'ont tuée.

Hermione sentait les larmes montaient en même temps que les souvenirs refaisaient surface. Elle regarda la salle et les personnes présentes. Elle croisa le regard noir qu'elle aimait tant. Elle respira profondément et continua.

- J'ai crié et l'un d'eux m'a prise en otage afin de pouvoir s'enfuir. Il tenait une arme contre ma tempe. Un homme s'est interposé et il l'a tué. Puis ils se sont introduis dans une voiture et l'homme qui me tenait m'a jeté sur le sol.

Hermione avait les yeux rougit, les mots avaient du mal à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se jeter dans les bras de Severus, qui la cajole, qui la berce, la rassure. Mais elle devrait attendre.

- Merci beaucoup Miss. Pourriez vous reconnaître un de ces hommes ?

- Je pourrais seulement reconnaître celui qui m'a prise en otage, c'est le seul qui ait parlé et je sais qu'il se fait appeler Matt.

Un grand blanc s'installa. Personne ne savait qu'elle connaissait son prénom et celui qui était jugé ce jour là pali à une vitesse phénoménale.

- Merci Miss Granger pour vos renseignements. Vous pouvez aller vous rasseoir.

- Merci.

L'audience prit fin quelques dizaines de minutes après. Hermione se dépêcha de sortir afin de voir Severus mais il n'était déjà plus là. Elle entendit la voix de Matt au loin et se dépêcha de rejoindre les toilettes pour transplaner. Elle arriva directement dans sa chambre où elle laissa enfin les larmes s'échapper. Elle ne devait plus se balader dans Londres, dorénavant. Elle allait bientôt retourner à Poudlard. Elle prit un parchemin et une plume.

« Sev,

Merci d'être venu, ta présence m'a fait plaisir et surtout m'a beaucoup aidé.

J'ai hâte de retourner à Poudlard.

Tu me manques

Mya »

Elle prit une douche et descendit de rejoindre Harry et Drago. Elle les avait entendu descendre à la cuisine. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle les vit en train de se disputer. Ils ne l'avaient même pas entendu entrer.

- Tu crois que ça me plait, moi ? Toutes les filles te draguent et moi je dois rester à rien faire ! Tu as honte de moi Harry, c'est ça ?

- Non, Drago ! Mais …

- Il y a pas de mais, si tu n'arrives pas à assumer ton homosexualité ou le fait d'être avec moi, tu ne t'étonneras pas de te retrouver seul ! J'en ai marre de me cacher Harry !

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien que tout le monde sache que je suis avec toi, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, s'il te plait Drago !

Il avait un regard implorant que Hermione ne lui connaissait pas. Il lui aurait demandé à elle, elle aurait accepté de suite.

- D'accord Harry, mais je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Et ne me refait pas ce regard implorant ou je te jettes un sort.

- Merci Drago, je te décevrais plus.

- Il y a intérêt !

- Et tu sais comment réagirait ton père, si il le savait ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que je dois me réjouir qu'il soit à Azkaban.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent. Hermione claqua la porte, comme si elle venait d'arriver.

- Je viendrais manger plus tard, si je dérange.

- Non, tu ne déranges pas petite sœur.

Il lâcha Drago et embrassa Hermione sur le front. Ils se mirent à table. Ils passèrent la soirée dans le salon, à regarder un film. Ils s'endormirent tous les trois sur le canapé. Hermione la tête posée sur l'épaule de Drago, Harry assis sur les genoux de son amant, les jambes sur celles de Hermione.


	13. Retour à Poudlard

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre, mais je vous en supplie, ne me huez pas une fois que vous aurez fini :D**_

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

DIMANCHE 3 JANVIER 1999

- Dépêchez les garçons, le train va partir sans nous !  
- Mione, on a un quart d'heure d'avance. Tu sais, je ne suis pas pressé de retourner à Poudlard moi ?  
- Et ben moi si !  
- T'en as marre de moi, merci !  
- Mais non, Harry, tu sais très bien pourquoi !  
- Je sais Mione.  
- Alors Harry, comment t'as pris le fait qu'Hermione soit amie ou même plus avec Malefoy ? Je serais à ta place, je l'aurais quitté.  
- Mais tu n'es pas à ma place Ginny, et si tu l'étais tu te rendrais compte que tu te plantes carrément. Hermione n'est ni avec Drago, ni avec moi, puisque c'est impossible.  
- Ah bon et pourquoi ?  
- Pour ça !

Il prit le visage de Drago entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Ce dernier fut d'abord surpris et approfondit le baiser, passant ses mains autour du cou de Harry. Tous les regards du quai 9 ¾ étaient tournés vers eux. Hermione sourit et explosa de rire en voyant le visage de Ginny.

- Vous allez me le payer !  
- Qu'est ce que t'as à nous faire payer ? Harry n'était plus avec toi quand sa relation avec Drago a commencé, comme te la dit George, et moi, je ne suis jamais sorti avec Harry, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais quelque chose à nous faire payer.

Ginny lui lança un regard noir et se rendit dans le train. Hermione se retourna et vit les sourires de Harry et Drago.

- Je crois que je ne pouvais faire mieux Drago !  
- Si tu savais combien ça me fait plaisir. Merci Harry.  
- Ca fait plaisir de vous voir autant souriant tous les deux.  
- J'espère que IL te fera sourire autant que Drago me fait sourire.  
- J'ai trop hâte de le retrouver. Je vous envie de pouvoir vous montrer en public.  
- Mione j'ai du attendre huit mois avant qu'il ne se décide donc faudra être patiente. Surtout que vous êtes hors la loi vous !  
- Merci de me le rappeler Drago ! Bon on va devoir y aller !  
- Non !

Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras.

- Ne fais pas de bêtises Mione !  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Drago, je te la confie, prends soin d'elle.  
- T'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe, comme si c'était ma propre sœur.

Ils s'embrassèrent et les deux préfets montèrent dans le train. Une fois arrivés dans la Grande Salle, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Deux chaises étaient vides. Celle du professeur de potions et celle de ...

- La bimbo n'est pas là, quelle joie, murmura Drago à la jeune fille.  
- Ce n'est pas la seule à être absente ! répondit froidement Hermione.

Elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondor et mangea, sans relever la tête et ne voyant donc pas Severus entrer dans la salle, énervé. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre et s'endormit aussitôt.

LUNDI 4 JANVIER 1999  
Le réveil sonna dans le but de tirer Hermione de son doux sommeil. Mais la jeune fille semblait ne pas l'entendre ou ne pas vouloir l'entendre. Ce fut Drago qui vint la réveiller une demi heure après.

- Mione, réveille toi, tu vas être en retard en cours !  
- Mais mon réveil n'a pas sonné.  
- Si, ça fait une demi heure que je l'entends.  
- Oh M**** !  
- Comme tu dis, aller, lève toi !

Hermione s'extirpa des draps et fila sous la douche. Une fois sortie, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Juste avant d'entrer dans la salle, une main attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille et l'entraîna dans une salle vide. Elle croisa le regard noir qu'elle aimait tant puis elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

- Tu m'as manqué Sev.  
- Toi aussi, Mya. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou.

Ils s'embrassèrent, Severus devenant de plus en plus entreprenant. Puis il soupira et la regarda, posant son front sur celui de sa bien aimée.

- Sev, je sais ce que tu as du faire et si tu as besoin de temps, j'attendrais, autant de temps qu'il te faudra.  
- Merci Mya.

Puis ils regagnèrent la Grande Salle, sous le regard bienveillant de Drago. La journée passa au ralenti et Hermione pensait que Chronos était contre elle. Lorsque la sonnerie de son dernier cours retentit, elle courut hors de la salle, mais se retrouva affaler sur le sol, avant d'avoir atteint la porte. En se relevant, Hermione remarqua le sourire narquois de Ginny et vit qu'elle tenait sa baguette à la main. Elle se retint de lui répliquer et quitta la pièce. Elle boitait légèrement. Elle arriva enfin à dans le couloir de son appartement.

- Miss Granger, suivez moi !

Hermione entra dans l'appartement de Severus, à la suite de celui-ci. A peine, la porte fermée, il la prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'ai arrivé ?  
- Je me suis un peu précipitée pour quitter le cours et ...  
- Et ? Ne me dit pas que tu t'ais pris un sac mais plutôt qui t'as fait tombée ?  
- Comment t'arrives à toujours tout savoir ?  
- Je le sais c'est tout.  
- C'est Ginny, depuis qu'elle a appris pour Harry et Drago, j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut me le faire payer.  
- Laisse la faire, tant que tu ne te retrouves pas à l'infirmerie. Elle se lassera bien.  
- J'espère bien.

Severus étala une potion sur la cheville enflée de Hermione, puis lui fit un massage. Le massage devint plus câlin, et cette soirée là, dans cette chambre, la jeune préfète en chef fit s'évaporer les fantômes de son amant. Elle s'endormit une fois de plus dans son appartement. Maintenant que Drago était au courant, Severus ne prit pas la peine de la ramener dans son appartement. Il se blottit à ses côtés, la regardant dormir.

- Mya, comment as-tu pu tomber amoureuse d'un homme comme moi, après toutes ces années où je t'ai humilié, rabaissé, tu aurais du me laisser mourir, tu aurais du laisser Nagini me tuer, tu aurais venger toutes ces personnes que j'ai blessé, si tu savais toutes les choses que j'ai commises, serais tu toujours là, auprès de moi, Mya ? Te serais tu donnée à moi ?

Hermione soupira dans son sommeil, Severus replaça une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime ma Mya, mais comme à la fois j'ai peur de te blesser.

Hermione se blottit contre lui, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle avait confiance en lui, quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il ait fait.

MARDI 5 JANVIER 1999  
Hermione fut réveillée par de doux baisers.

- Bonjour Mya.  
- Bonjour Sev ...  
- Bien dormi ?  
- A merveille.  
- Allez, il faut se lever, tu vas être en retard en cours.

Hermione s'habilla et regagna son appartement où elle se doucha et se prépara pour sa journée de cours. Cette dernière fut pénible pour la jeune fille, elle se concentrait plus que d'ordinaire pour entendre ses professeurs, ce qui eut pour effet de lui donner la migraine. Elle monta directement se coucher après son dernier cours. Severus et Drago furent étonnés de ne pas la voir dans la Grande Salle. Après le repas, le professeur des potions interpella son élève.

- Drago, saurais tu où est Hermione ?  
- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis notre dernier cours, mais elle semblait épuisée, elle est peut être allée se coucher.  
- Tu pourrais vérifier et me tenir au courant.  
- Oui, pas de soucis, bonne soirée Professeur.  
- Bonne soirée Drago.

Drago la trouva sur son lit, endormie, encore toute habillée. Il utilisa un sort pour la mettre en pyjama et l'installa correctement dans le lit. Il sentit au passage son front brûlant.

MERCREDI 6 JANVIER 1999  
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, Hermione allait un peu mieux. Elle prit une douche, et descendit dans la Grande Salle. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était tôt, seuls quelques élèves étaient en train de prendre leur déjeuner. Elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondor et sentit un regard se posait sur elle. Elle tourna la tête et surprit Ginny en train de la regarder. Hermione se rendit compte que son ancienne amie avait bien maigrit, des cernes soulignaient ses yeux. Elle jouait avec son bol de céréales plus qu'elle ne le mangeait. Hermione sentit son cœur tombait dans sa poitrine. La jeune rousse s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne récupèrerait jamais le cœur du Survivant. Elles restèrent un moment à se regarder, puis Hermione franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et la prit dans ses bras. Ginny se laissa faire et pleura dans les bras de la Préfète en chef. Aucune des deux ne parla. Voyant la salle se remplir, elles sortirent et se rendirent dans les cachots pour leur premier cours de la journée.

- Je suis désolée Hermione ...  
- Même si je vous en ai voulu énormément, à toi et Ron, je t'excuse. Je sais combien tu tiens à Harry. Mais après ce que j'ai fait pour que vous soyez ensemble, je me demande comment tu as pu croire que j'étais avec lui.  
- Vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble, vous ne vouliez pas rester au Terrier avec nous, et l'article de la Gazette.  
- On préférait vous laisser en famille, pour surmonter la mort de Fred. On se sentait de trop. Mais malgré qu'on habitait encore square Grimmaud, on passait beaucoup de temps au Terrier. Certes Harry et toi n'aviez pas recommencé votre relation, mais à ce moment là, il était déjà avec Drago, il ne l'a pas dit, sûrement pour pas te blesser davantage, mais tu sais, même moi je n'étais pas au courant avant de revenir ici. Quand à Ron, je pense que la dispute qu'on a eue lui a bien fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas me lancer dans une relation avec lui, malgré notre baiser.  
- Tu sais, il espère toujours que vous allez vous remettre ensemble.  
- Cela est impossible, je suis avec quelqu'un, une personne que j'aime énormément.

La cloche sonna et les élèves arrivèrent devant la salle, puis Severus Rogue, qui les invita à entrer. Une fois que tous furent installés :

- Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui je vais commencer par une interrogation oral, je vais poser une question à chacun d'entre vous, afin de vérifier que vos connaissances n'ait pas disparu pendant ses vacances.

Chaque élève fut interrogé, certains reçurent des devoirs supplémentaires, d'autres des retenues, lorsqu'il arriva à la table des deux préfets an chef, il commença par Drago. Lorsqu'il interrogea Hermione, il croisa son regard, et inconsciemment, il murmura sa question au lieu de la poser à voix haute, comme aux autres.

- Excusez moi professeur, pouvez vous répétez la question s'il vous plait ?  
- Je vous ai déjà dit Miss Granger, que je n'avais pas pour habitude de me répétez. Vous viendrez vous aussi en retenue.

Beaucoup de murmures s'élevèrent, contestant la décision du professeur mais seule une élève s'exprima à haute voix :

- Mais professeur, même nous, nous n'avons pas entendu la question, dit Ginny  
- La question ne s'adressait pas à vous Miss Weasley, à ce que je sache ! Maintenant silence, ouvrez tous vos livres page 281 et lisez moi le chapitre entier.

Hermione pleurait en silence, la tête entre les mains, et de ce fait n'ouvrit pas son livre.

- Vous n'êtes pas disposé de faire le travail comme les autres Miss Granger. Et cessez vos pleurnichages de gamine.

Drago foudroya son professeur du regard puis reporta son attention sur son livre. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Hermione fut la première à sortir et elle coura le plus loin possible des cachots. Elle se retrouva en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues, il avait été odieux avec elle, certes il n'avait pas à lui donner un traitement de faveur, mais là il avait été trop loin. Elle ne redescendit pas lorsque la cloche annonça la reprise du cours de potions.

- Je vois que Miss Granger ne se sent pas concerné par ce cours.

Drago essaya de déceler de l'inquiétude chez son professeur, mais il n'y vit que de l'indifférence. Il se croyait revenu en arrière, deux ans auparavant, quand les pics de son professeur envers les Gryffondor et en particulier le trio Potter Weasley Granger, le faisait sourire. Mais là le comportement de son professeur ne le faisait plus rire. La veille il s'inquiétait de son état et là il la poussait à bout.

Pendant ce temps, à la tour d'Astronomie, la jeune Gryffondor avait prit une décision. Elle redescendit les étages, la colère se lisant sur ses traits habituellement joyeux. Elle avait séché ses larmes sur ses joues, mais avait rouvert les plaies sur ses poignets où des bandages étaient visibles. Elle toqua à sa salle de classe. Lorsqu'elle entra, un silence de mort se répandit.

- Et bien Miss Granger, vous avez décidé de nous honorer de votre présence.  
- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, je suis désolé de mon retard professeur.  
- Vous serez donc en retenue tous les soirs pendant une semaine Miss Granger.  
- Très bien professeur, et quand ces retenues commencent-elles ?  
- Ce soir, à 20 heures ici même. Maintenant, installez vous et lisez votre livre page 106 sur la potion que vos camarades sont en train d'effectuer et vous me ferez un parchemin sur la préparation et les effets de cette potion, dans le temps qu'il vous reste.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, les élèves amenèrent un flacon de leur potion. Hermione, elle, apporta son parchemin. Elle allait partir lorsqu'il la retint par le poignet.

- Lâchez moi, professeur, vous me faites mal !  
- Je croyais que ...  
- Que j'avais arrêté de me scarifier ? Certaines paroles sont plus blessantes que ces entailles dans ma peau.

Il lâcha son emprise et Hermione quitta la salle. Ginny et Drago l'attendaient, s'ignorant l'un l'autre.

- Tu devrais aller voir la Directrice. Il a vraiment été injuste.  
- C'est le professeur Rogue, Ginny, la terreur des cachots, et rien ni personne ne pourra le changer.

Elle accentua le « personne » sachant qu'il écoutait leur conversation.

- Hermione, je peux te parler en privé, s'il te plait, demanda Drago.  
- Oui bien sûr, tu nous excuses Ginny, en tout cas, merci de m'avoir défendue.  
- C'était le moins que je puisse faire.

Une fois éloignés de toutes oreilles indiscrètes, dans leur salle commune.

- Hermione, qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?


	14. Explications

**Coucou**

**Un nouveau chapitre, des explications, des mangemorts, un sort, enfin bref, je vous laisse lire.**

**Bonne lecture à bientot**

* * *

- Hermione, qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?  
- Tu as bien vu, tu étais dans la classe avec nous.  
- Il s'est bien passé quelque chose avant, que je ne sais pas.  
- Sûrement mais je n'en sais rien non plus. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a été aussi odieux avec moi, j'aimerais entendre les excuses qu'il va essayer de me sortir. J'ai été odieuse avec lui pendant les vacances, mais je n'ai pas été aussi loin, dans la méchanceté. Tu m'excuses, j'ai une lettre à écrire.

Elle s'installa à son bureau.

« Professeur,

A partir de maintenant, je ne vous considérerais que uniquement comme tel.

Miss Hermione Granger »

- C'est mieux ainsi, pensa t-elle.

Les jours qui suivirent, Hermione était étrangement de bonne humeur, son amitié avec Ginny avait recommencé. Contrairement, l'humeur du professeur Rogue était au plus bas, tous les élèves recevaient pour son grade, ainsi que ses collègues. Ses retenues avec Hermione lui étaient insupportables. Chaque sourire sur son beau visage le torturait.

- C'est mieux ainsi, pensa t-il, à son tour.

Personne ne remarquait les cernes d'Hermione, trahissant ses courtes nuits, cachées sous du maquillage, personne ne remarquait sa maigreur, dissimulée sous sa robe de sorcier. Elle avait à nouveau camouflé ses bandages. Ses retenues avaient été un enfer, elle s'était forcée à sourire, à paraître heureuse. Ses heures de cours devenaient une torture, elle en fut réduite à jeter des sorts au professeur, à leur insu, pour qu'ils parlent plus fort. Seul le professeur de potions y échappait, Hermione n'arrivant pas à lui jeter le sort. Et cela entraîna d'autres retenues, d'autres points en moins et d'autres devoirs supplémentaires.

MERCREDI 3 FEVRIER 1999  
Février arriva et Hermione était au bord du malaise. Elle se baladait dans le parc, très tôt le matin, le sommeil l'ayant déjà abandonnée. Elle resta là, seule, jusqu'à ce que la cloche annonce son premier cours de la journée, potions.

Après à peine une heure de cours,

- Miss Granger, je vois que une fois de plus vous ne daignez vous intéresser à mon cours, puis je en savoir la raison ? Peut être vous sentez vous supérieure aux autres ? Peut être que vous pensez que mon enseignement ne vous sert à rien ?

Hermione luttait, retenait de toutes ces forces ses larmes. Elle réussit tout juste à répondre

- Non professeur.  
- Alors pourquoi ne répondez vous pas aux autres questions que je vous pose ? Répondez Miss Granger ? Répondez moi ! Et regardez moi quand je vous parle !

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux remplis de larmes eurent l'effet d'un poignard planté dans le cœur du professeur.

- Vous me donnerez vos explications à la fin du cours. Maintenant, interrogation écrite, et je ne veux plus rien entendre jusqu'à la sonnerie.

Des copies volèrent devant chaque élève, puis tous se mirent au travail. Hermione sécha les larmes qui coulaient en silence sur ses joues. La cloche sonna, Drago posa un baiser sur sa joue et la laissa seule avec le professeur Rogue.

- Vos explications Miss Granger ?  
- Je n'en ai pas à vous fournir.  
- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, Miss.  
- Je ne le fais pas. Vous en tout cas vous m'avez bien prise pour une conne. Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, vous vous êtes bien fait plaisir. Comme vous devez être heureux de me torturez comme vous le faites, de m'humilier devant les autres, après avoir couché avec moi. Je vous aimais, je vous aime et je vous aimerais toujours, malgré ce que vous me faites endurez, même si j'en ignore la raison. Mais c'est peut être beaucoup mieux ainsi, vous ne transgressez pas les règles de Poudlard comme ça, vous pourrez gardez votre pauvre poste de professeur de potions, haït par tous les élèves.  
- Vous ne savez pas Miss Granger.  
- Alors expliquez moi, c'est à vous maintenant de me fournir des explications.  
- Je m'en contrefiche de mon poste, la menace est bien pire, Miss.

En même temps qu'il parlait, il contourna son bureau et se plaça face à Hermione.

- La veille du jour où ça a dérapé pendant mon cours, le professeur Watson est venu me voir. Elle vous avez vu sortir de mon appartement, elle a fait une crise de jalousie assez violente, son comportement a eut le don de m'énerver. En plus, elle m'avait menacé de te faire du mal. Pendant toute la journée, tu as été introuvable, j'ai cru que tu m'évitais. Le soir, j'ai croisé plusieurs de tes professeurs qui disaient que ton attention en cours avait baissé, tu leur demandais souvent de répéter. Alors quand le lendemain, tu m'as demandé de répéter, je me suis emporté. Je voulais m'excuser, mais les paroles de Watson ne sont revenues et j'ai eu peur qu'elle te fasse du mal.

Il tenait à présent les mains d'Hermione entre les siennes. La jeune fille se blottit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal.

Il resserra son étreinte. Il sentit tout d'un coup tout le poids d'Hermione, elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

- Mya, réveille toi, Mya !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et réussit à dire

- J'ai mal ...

Puis elle retomba dans l'inconscience. Severus la prit dans ses bras et quitta sa salle de cours. Il tomba sur Malefoy et Ginny.

- Professeur ! Que lui avez-vous fait ? s'exclama Ginny  
- Drago, Weasley, allez chercher le professeur McGonnagal et dites lui de me rejoindre à l'infirmerie.

Le jeune homme comprit aussitôt en voyant le regard de son professeur que tout s'était arrangé. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'infirmerie, Pomfresh arriva aussitôt.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
- On était en train de parler lorsque ses jambes ont cédé. Elle m'a dit « j'ai mal » et elle a perdu connaissance.

L'infirmière l'ausculta. D'un sort elle fit disparaître le maquillage et lui enfila une chemise de nuit. Le coeur de Severus eut un raté lorsqu'il vit la maigreur de la jeune fille et les cernes sous ses yeux. Il jeta un sort sur ses poignets et fit apparaître les bandages.

- Elle était vraiment au plus mal, ce malaise en est la preuve, dit l'infirmière en voyant arriver la directrice.  
- C'est de ma faute ..., murmura Severus.  
- Que dites vous Severus ? Ce ne peut être de votre faute. Miss Weasley m'a dit que vous aviez été un peu loin avec Miss Granger aujourd'hui, mais ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui ces blessures.  
- J'en suis la cause.

Il fit apparaître aussi la gourmette d'Hermione, s'étonna tout d'abord qu'elle l'ai gardé, puis la tendit au professeur McGonnagal.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que ...  
- Professeur, vous pouvez me licencier, cela ne m'importe peu, seulement compte la vie d'Hermione pour moi.  
- Vous licenciez ... bien sûr que non ! C'était donc elle qui vous avez redonné cette joie de vivre.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- J'ai appris que une élève de ma maison était ici !  
- C'est votre faute si elle est là Watson, si vous ne l'aviez pas menacée, je n'aurais pas été obligé de me séparer d'elle. J'ai voulu la protéger de vous, et voilà où ça l'a menée ! Sortez de cette infirmerie.  
- Calme toi Severus, professeur Watson, je vous attends dans mon bureau dans quinze minutes, maintenant sortez d'ici.

Elle s'exécuta.

- Calme toi Severus, Hermione va guérir.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait des larmes dans les yeux de son collègue. Oui, Severus Rogue pleurait. Il resta toute la journée à ses côtés, attendant en vain son réveil. Morphée l'emporta vers une heure du matin. Une demi heure après, la jeune fille se réveilla, elle sentit de la pommade sur ses poignets, elle remarqua qu'on l'avait nourrit et elle vit Severus, endormi sur une chaise à ses côtés. Elle sourit. Il se réveilla, il l'avait entendu bouger.

- Mya ...  
- Rendors toi, Sev, je vais aller mieux maintenant.

Elle avait raison, du moins en partie. La semaine qui suivit, elle pût sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle reprit du poids, elle dormait mieux et avait repris des forces. Cependant, son audition ne cessait pas de baisser et les sorts ne suffisaient plus. Plusieurs matins de suite, Drago dû la réveiller. Malgré qu'elle augmentait le volume de son réveil, elle ne l'entendait pas. Et ce n'était pas le seul qu'elle n'entendait pas.

Cours de métamorphose  
- Miss Granger, qu'attendez vous pour vous mettre au travail. Ca fait dix minutes que j'ai donné la consigne.

Cours de Sortilèges  
- Miss Granger, avez-vous entendu ma question ?

Cours de Botanique  
- Miss Granger, avez-vous écoutez les consignes que j'ai données ?

Les semaines qui suivirent furent aussi désastreuses, elle entendait de moins en moins ses professeurs mais aussi tout ce qui l'entourait. Les professeurs mettaient ça sur le compte de l'inattention et elle fut convoquée dans le bureau de la directrice avec tous ses professeurs.

- Miss Granger, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici.  
- Je m'en doute en effet.  
- Vous n'êtes plus attentive en classe, vous n'écoutez plus vos professeurs, et nous voudrions que vous vous ressaisissiez ou je serais obligée de vous sanctionner.  
- Je le comprends, professeur, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que cela change.  
- Miss Granger, votre situation s'est pourtant arrangée depuis votre séjour à l'infirmerie.  
- Oui, je vais mieux.

A part la directrice et le professeur Watson, personne n'était au courant de la relation d'Hermione avec Severus.  
- Alors il va falloir vous reprendre Miss Granger, car votre comportement nous inquiète.  
- Je suis juste fatiguée, cela est une mauvaise passe.  
- Je l'espère Miss Granger, je l'espère.  
- Excusez moi, vous avez dit quelque chose, professeur ?  
- En effet, et même ici vous ne pouvez pas être attentive plus de cinq minutes.  
- Excusez moi.

Des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux mais elle fit tout pour que personne ne les voie. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent, surtout lui, qu'elle était en train de perdre un de ses sens. Elle ne pourrait plus l'entendre l'appeler Mya, elle ne pourrait plus l'entendre rire.

- Puis je y aller, professeur ?  
- Oui, Miss Granger.

Elle sortit, laissant les professeurs parlaient à son sujet.

- Cette gamine devrait rentrer chez elle, les cours ici ne lui servent à rien, elle se croit supérieure aux autres et ne se pense pas digne d'écouter les cours, tout simplement, tout ça parce qu'elle a aidé Harry Potter.

Severus serra les poings pour ne pas se trahir. Pourtant, il avait bien envie d'en mettre une à cette Watson.

- Professeur Watson, je ne pense pas que vous connaissiez assez Miss Granger pour parler ainsi d'elle. Pour l'avoir eu en cours pendant ces six dernières années, je peux vous dire que ce comportement de sa part m'inquiète énormément. Je pense que vous êtes d'accord avec moi Minerva ?  
- Oui Filius, mais je ne trouve aucune explication.  
- Miss Granger a toujours désiré apprendre, même si elle en connaissait déjà énormément, rajouta le professeur Chourave.  
- Severus, vous paraissez bien silencieux, dit Dumbledore depuis son portrait.  
- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter. Le comportement de Miss Granger a changé en effet et je ne vois aucune explication.

- Pourquoi tu refuses de me dire ce qu'il t'arrive Mya ? pensa t-il, je pourrais t'aider.

Ils sortirent tous du bureau sauf Severus.

- Elle ne vous a pas dit ce qui n'allait pas ?  
- Non, enfin elle a vu une chose horrible au mois d'août mais je pensais qu'elle allait mieux.  
- Quoi ?  
- Elle a vu deux moldus se faire tuer, et elle s'en ait voulu de ne pas avoir pu les sauver.  
- Il faut savoir ce qui lui arrive avant qu'elle ne fasse de bêtise.

La semaine suivante, Hermione semblait davantage attentive, mais l'énergie qu'elle dépensait pour entendre affaiblissez ses pouvoirs et la fatiguait énormément.

VENDREDI 12 FEVRIER 1999  
A la fin d'un cours de potions, Severus la fit rester, ainsi que Drago.

- Mya, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu as dit l'autre jour que tu allais te reprendre mais tu as l'air encore plus fatiguée et tu n'es pas attentive.  
- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Ils sortirent tous les trois dans le parc. Alors qu'ils marchaient devant, les grilles de Poudlard s'ouvrirent.

- Tiens, tiens. Un traître, mon fils homo et une sang de bourbe. On ne pouvait commencer par meilleures victimes.

Severus se plaça devant Hermione, ainsi que Drago.

- Deux hommes pour protéger une sang de bourbe, sa vie a-t-elle autant de valeur ? Ah mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne l'est pas puisqu'elle est la sœur de Potter. Je vais donc commencer par toi, Severus, tu as trahis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je vais le venger.

Un duel s'engagea entre Malefoy père et Severus. Drago lui se battait avec un autre mangemort ainsi que Hermione. Les autres professeurs arrivèrent ainsi que des aurors, que la directrice avait prévenus. Les mangemorts se retrouvèrent vite en minorité. Lucius Malefoy transplana après avoir jeté un sort à Severus Rogue, qui s'effondra sur le sol.

- SEV, hurla Hermione. Sev, tu m'entends. Sev, réveille toi. NON !


	15. Saint Valentin

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici un tout nouveau chapitre **

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt**

* * *

Elle s'écroula et posa sa tête sur son torse. Tout le monde pu constater l'amour que portait Hermione au professeur et personne ne parla.

- Viens Mione, ne reste pas là.

Hermione se retourna et leva la tête.

- Je ne peux pas Harry. Je ne veux pas l'abandonner.  
- Mione, il est ...  
- Harry, viens voir, il est vivant, son pouls est bas mais il respire.

Hermione lui prit la main et constata à son tour qu'il était vivant. Un mince sourire s'étira sur sa bouche. Elle voulut lui prendre la main, mais son poing était serré. Elle l'ouvrit et vit qu'il contenait la gourmette qu'il lui avait offerte pour Noël. Elle remarqua que la gravure avait changé. Il était inscrit Je t'aimerais toujours Mya. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Harry le fit léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Hermione passa la journée ainsi que la nuit.

SAMEDI 13 FEVRIER 1999  
- Miss, vous devriez vous reposer, je vous appelle immédiatement dès que j'ai du nouveau. Vous n'allez pas tenir sinon. Il faut que vous dormiez. Il est dans le coma, c'est à lui de s'en sortir.  
- Vous me prévenez promis ?  
- Promis, Miss Granger. Reposez vous.

Hermione monta dans sa salle commune où se trouvaient Drago et Harry, assis sur le canapé. Elle s'installa entre eux deux et se blottit contre eux.

- Il va s'en sortir Mione, tu verras.  
- Je n'entendrais sûrement plus le son de sa voix.  
- Mais si Mione.  
- Mais personne n'a rien compris, je suis en train de devenir sourde. J'entends plus les professeurs, j'entends plus mon réveil le matin, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde chuchote. C'est horrible !  
- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit avant Mione ?  
- Parce que je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez, de toute façon il n'y a rien contre ça. Un homme à tirer avec une arme juste à côté de moi.  
- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu nous caches d'autre Mione ?  
- J'ai assisté à deux meurtres, une jeune femme qui devait de l'argent et un homme qui a voulu me défendre parce que un des agresseurs m'avait prise en otage.  
- C'était ça l'enquête de police.

Il la serra encore plus dans ses bras où elle s'endormit.

- Je crois qu'elle arrive à saturation, elle en a trop vécut.  
- Oui, et mon père et les autres qui sont encore en cavale, j'espère que ça va bientôt se finir.  
- Moi aussi. J'ai envie d'une vie calme.

Il serra encore plus sa sœur contre lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago.

- J'en peux plus de tout ça, de la voir malheureuse, de savoir qu'elle va devenir sourde.  
- On va chercher, on va se renseigner savoir si il y a un moyen de guérison.  
- Oui ...

Ils s'endormirent, rejoignant Hermione dans les bras de Morphée.

DIMANCHE 14 FEVRIER 1999  
- Mione, réveille toi, tu m'écrases.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Elle s'étira, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur son frère. Il la chatouilla et profita de ce rare moment où elle rigolait.

- Ca fait du bien, merci Harry.  
- De rien Mione, il ne faut pas que tu perdes espoir et puis tu as du boulot aujourd'hui.  
- Oui, je n'ai pas oublié, je passe à l'infirmerie et je serais là à l'heure prévue. Je vous laisse seuls, bonne saint valentin à vous deux.  
- Merci Mione.

Hermione s'habilla et regagna l'infirmerie.

- Bonjour Mrs Pomfresh.  
- Bonjour Miss Granger, ça fait plaisir de vous voir souriante.  
- Vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione ?  
- Bien sûr, mais alors tutoie moi et appelle moi Pompom.  
- D'accord.  
- Je te laisse Hermione, appelle moi si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.  
- Merci. Bonjour Sev, tu vas bien ? Tu sais aujourd'hui c'est la Saint Valentin, je me doute que tu dois trouver ça inutile. Je t'entends déjà râler contre cette fête. En tout cas, moi je t'ai trouvé un cadeau. Une gourmette, un peu plus masculine que la mienne, avec nos deux prénoms gravés. Et la gravure ne peut être changé, j'ai jeté un sort dessus. J'espère que tu la verras un jour. Je te la mets.

Elle resta la matinée à lui parler, de tout et de rien. Puis elle quitta l'infirmerie à onze heures et demi. Elle entra dans la Grande Salle, où les grandes tables avaient été remplacées par des petites tables, pour les couples, et des plus grandes pour les célibataires.

- Tu es prête Mione.  
- Je n'ai pas le choix.

La voix de la directrice fit taire toutes les discutions.

- Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne saint valentin, et j'espère que vous apprécierez la surprise de vos préfets en chef.

Hermione monta sur une estrade, à côté de la table des professeurs. Une musique remplie la salle.

_Je ne sais rien de lui, de sa vie, il peut venir de n'importe où__  
__Si c'est quelqu'un de bien comme on dit__  
__Je peux vous dire que je m'en fous__  
__S'il est un solitaire ou bien hors la loi, je ne sais pas__  
__Ni même s'il a souffert, les fleurs qu'il préfère__  
__Et s'il s'ennuie parfois_

_Qui peut comprendre savoir pourquoi j'aime tout de lui ce qu'il n'est pas__  
__Qui peut prétendre, savoir pour moi__  
__L'amour ne se commande pas.__  
__L'amour ne se commande pas._

_Je le regarde sourire et parler__  
__Je le regarde sans qu'il me voie__  
__Qu'il ait plusieurs passés ou qu'il n'en ait pas__  
__Ca change quoi__  
__Si il est comme je l'attends ou même autrement__  
__Je prends ce qui me va._

_Qui peut comprendre savoir pourquoi j'aime tout de lui ce qu'il n'est pas__  
__Qui peut prétendre, savoir pour moi__  
__L'amour ne se commande pas.__  
__Qui peut comprendre savoir pourquoi j'aime tout de lui ce qu'il n'est pas__  
__Qui peut prétendre, savoir pour moi__  
__L'amour ne se commande pas._

_Et si pour une fois enfin j'étais celle qu'il regarde un instant__  
__Et sans avoir s'être qu'il aime être celle qu'il attend_

_Qui peut comprendre savoir pourquoi j'aime tout de lui ce qu'il n'est pas__  
__Qui peut prétendre, savoir pour moi__  
__L'amour ne se commande pas.__  
__Qui peut comprendre savoir pourquoi j'aime tout de lui ce qu'il n'est pas__  
__Qui peut prétendre, savoir pour moi__  
__L'amour ne se commande pas._

_L'amour ne se commande pas, oh oh._

- Comme le dit la chanson, l'Amour ne se commande pas, alors ne jugez jamais trop vite deux personnes qui s'aiment, ajouta Hermione, sous les applaudissements.

_Dans les yeux de l'enfant qui naît__  
__Le dernier souffle du vieil homme qui s'en va__  
__Dans tous nos mensonges, peut-être__  
__Regardez bien, vous verrez qu'il est là_

_Parfois caché derrière les évidences__  
__Parfois pour justifier nos violences__  
__Trop souvent on meurt de son absence__  
__Ouvrez les yeux et voyez qu'il est là_

_Partout, partout l'amour est partout dans nos vies__  
__Partout, partout, là bas, comme ici, l'amour est partout dans nos vies_

_Quand il dit qu'il ne t'aime plus et quand même l'espoir a disparu__  
__Au fond tout n'est que mal entendu, écoute encore, il est toujours là__  
__Et quand les mots viennent à manquer, d'un regard, il sait nous faire parler__  
__On passe nos vies à le chercher__  
__Ouvrez les yeux et voyez qui est là_

_Partout, partout l'amour est partout dans nos vies__  
__Partout, partout, là bas, comme ici, l'amour est partout dans nos vies_

_L'amour, comme tu rêves__  
__L'amour, comme j'en rêve__  
__L'amour, parce qu'il en faut on en rêve_

_Partout, partout l'amour est partout dans nos vies__  
__Partout, partout, là bas, comme ici__  
__Partout, partout l'amour est partout dans nos vies__  
__Partout, partout, là bas, comme ici...__  
__L'amour est partout dans nos vies__  
_  
- N'oubliez jamais que l'amour peut être juste devant vous.

_Je rêve son visage, je décline son corps,__  
__Et puis je l'imagine habitant mon décor,__  
__J'aurais tant à lui dire, si j'avais su parler,__  
__Comment lui faire lire au fond de mes pensées ?_

_Mais comment font ces autres à qui tout réussit ?__  
__Qu'on me dise mes fautes, mes chimères aussi.__  
__Moi j'offrirais mon âme, mon cœur et tout mon temps,__  
__Mais j'ai beau tout donner tout n'est pas suffisant._

_S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer,__  
__S'il on changeait les choses, un peu, rien qu'en aimant donner.__  
__S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer,__  
__Je ferais de ce monde un rêve, une éternité._

_J'ai du sang dans mes songes, un pétale séché__  
__Quand des larmes me rongent, que d'autres ont versé.__  
__La vie n'est pas étanche, mon île est sous le vent,__  
__Les portes laissent entrer les cri,s même en fermant._

_Dans un jardin l'enfant, sur un balcon des fleurs,__  
__La vie paisible où j'entends battre tous les cœurs__  
__Quand les nuages foncent, présages des malheurs__  
__Quelles armes répondent aux pays de nos peurs ?_

_S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer,__  
__S'il on changeait les choses, un peu, rien qu'en aimant donner.__  
__S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer,__  
__Je ferais de ce monde un rêve, une éternité._

_S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer__  
__Si l'on pouvait changer les choses, et tout recommencer__  
__S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer__  
__Nous ferions de ce rêve un monde__  
__S'il suffisait d'aimer_

Hermione chanta durant tout le repas, et les élèves ainsi que les professeurs appréciaient sa voix.

_On peut venir au monde, les yeux fermés__  
__Sans rien voir venir, ni laisser entrer__  
__Il suffit d'ouvrir sa porte au hasard__  
__Pour se réveiller, pour changer l'histoire_

_Apprends-moi ce qu'on peut attendre d'une vie__  
__Le chemin d'un homme à une femme_

_Où ça mène quand on s'aime__  
__Ces distances nous éloignent et nous ramènent à nos différences__  
__Où ça mène quand on aime__  
__Est-ce que seule la mort nous sépare à jamais_

_Si casser des murs peut nous rapprocher__  
__Briser des silences, plus criants qu'on pense__  
__Je serai l'armure pour te protéger__  
__Qu'enfin tu respires, libre de rester_

_Apprends-moi ce qu'il faut comprendre__  
__Ou fuir__  
__De l'envie d'un homme pour une femme_

_Où ça mène quand on s'aime__  
__Ces distances nous éloignent et nous ramènent à nos différences__  
__Où ça mène quand on aime__  
__Est-ce que seule la mort nous sépare à jamais_

_D'un monde à l'autre, il est tout un océan__  
__Le mien, le tien, si loin de l'autre et pourtant__  
__Que quelqu'un me pardonne__  
__D'encore vouloir y croire_

_Apprends-moi ce qu'un homme doit savoir_

_Ces distances nous éloignent et nous ramènent à nos différences__  
__Où ça mène quand on aime__  
__Est-ce que seule la mort nous sépare à jamais_

_Où ça mène quand on s'aime__  
__Nos errances se rejoignent et nous apprennent sur nos ressemblances_

_Jamais je n'aurais pensé...__  
__"Tant besoin de lui"__  
__Je me sens si envoûtée__  
__Que ma maman me dit: ralentis__  
__Désir ou amour__  
__Tu le sauras un jour_

_J'aime, j'aime__  
__Tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur__  
__Tous tes gestes en douceur__  
__Lentement dirigés, Sensualité__  
__Oh stop un instant__  
__J'aimerais que ce moment__  
__Fixe pour des tas d'années__  
__Ta sensualité_

_Il parait qu'après quelques temps__  
__La passion s'affaiblit__  
__Pas toujours apparemment__  
__Et maman m'avait dit: ralentis__  
__Désir et amour tu le sauras un jour_

_J'aime, j'aime__  
__Tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur__  
__Tous tes gestes en douceur__  
__Lentement dirigés, Sensualité__  
__Oh stop un instant__  
__J'aimerais que ce moment__  
__Fixe pour des tas d'années__  
__Ta sensualité_

_Je te demande si simplement__  
__Ne fais pas semblant__  
__Je t'aimerai encore__  
__Et encore_

_Désir ou amour..._

Drago rejoignit Hermione sur l'estrade.  
_  
__[Hermione]Changer, après avoir reçu l'amour comme un cadeau__  
__Après avoir touché ce qu'il y a de plus haut__  
__Pour lui, j'ai changé__  
__[Drago]Changer, après avoir touché le satin de sa peau__  
__Après avoir scier le dernier des barreaux__  
__Pour lui, j'ai changé_

_[Ensemble]Changer pour que l'amour arrive__  
__Changer pour que la passion nous délivre__  
__Pour qu'un jour notre histoire soit écrit dans le livre__  
__Changer, changer pour l'amour s'étende__  
__Des forêts de Shanghaï à l'Irlande__  
__Pour qu'il ait de l'amour__  
__Quand il faudra se rendre__  
__Changer_

_[Hermione]Changer__  
__Pour pouvoir dire un jour que je l'ai trouvé__  
__Le parfum de l'amour et je l'ai gardé__  
__Pour lui, j'ai changé__  
__[Drago]Changer__  
__Quand on est devenu le dernier des hommes__  
__Pour s'être cru le roi quand on est personne__  
__Pour lui, j'ai changé_

_[Ensemble]Changer pour que l'amour arrive__  
__Changer pour que la passion nous délivre__  
__Pour qu'un jour notre histoire soit écrit dans le livre__  
__Changer, changer pour l'amour s'étendre__  
__Des forêts de Shanghaï à l'Irlande__  
__Pour qu'il ait de l'amour__  
__Quand il faudra se rendre__  
__Changer_

_Changer pour que l'amour explose__  
__En million de pétales de rose__  
__Pour qu'il n'y ait plus jamais__  
__Dans nos cœurs autres choses__  
__Changer_

_Changer pour que l'amour arrive__  
__Changé pour que la passion nous délivre__  
__Pour qu'un jour notre histoire soit écrit dans le livre__  
__Changer, changer pour l'amour s'étendre__  
__Des forêts de Shangaï à l'Irlande__  
__Pour qu'il ait de l'amour__  
__Quand il faudra se rendre__  
__Changer_

_Changer..._

La salle fut pleine jusqu'en fin d'après midi et Hermione pu enfin descendre de son estrade. Elle s'était arrêtée une heure pour manger avec Drago et Harry. Elle les rejoignit devant les Grandes Portes d'entrée.

- Tu repars déjà Harry ?  
- Oui, j'étais venu pour t'entendre chanter, je n'aurais loupé ça pour rien au monde.  
- Harry a raison, tu as une voix magnifique Mione.  
- Merci.

Elle aurait tant aimé passé cette Saint Valentin avec Severus, qu'il l'entende chanter.

- En tout cas, tu nous as fait passé une très belle Saint Valentin. Notre première en plus. Allez j'y vais, fais pas cette tête Drago. Au revoir, grande sœur.  
- Au revoir Harry.

Harry et Drago s'embrassèrent puis il serra sa sœur dans ses bras.

- Perds pas espoir !  
- Jamais !

Hermione ne jeta à corps et âme dans ses cours, malgré son niveau d'audition. Elle arrivait de plus en plus à lire sur les lèvres et avaient jeté un sort aux professeurs pour que ce qu'ils disent s'écrive sur son parchemin. Drago l'aidait beaucoup. L'hiver laissa place au printemps et le mois d'avril s'installa. Les premières fleurs apparaissaient, les oiseaux revenaient. Mais l'état de Severus n'avait toujours pas évolué. Hermione continuait à aller le voir tous les jours.

(1) L'amour ne se commande pas - Ginie Line  
(2) Partout - Léa Castel  
(3) S'il suffisait d'aimer - Céline Dion  
(4) On ça mène quand on s'aime - Le Roi Soleil  
(5) Sensualité - Axelle Red  
(6) Changer - Don Juan


	16. Transfert à Sainte Mangouste

_Coucou, voici un chapitre tout neuf ! _

_J'espère, comme toujours, qu'il vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

SAMEDI 17 AVRIL 1999

Les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent et Hermione fut convoquée chez la Directrice.

- Bonjour professeur.  
- Bonjour Miss Granger, comment allez vous ?  
- Du mieux que possible. Je suis un peu fatiguée mais c'est les vacances.  
- Je vous ai convoqué pour vous faire part d'une décision de l'infirmière. Vous savez bien que le pro ... que Severus ne peut pas rester dans l'infirmerie jusqu'à son réveil, il va devoir être transféré à Ste Mangouste.  
- Je m'en doutais, oui, mais j'espérais que vous attendriez le mois de juin.  
- On ne peut pas se le permettre, Miss Granger. J'en suis navrée.  
- Je comprends. Et quand est ce que vous allez le transférez ?  
- Aujourd'hui.  
- D'accord, je peux aller le voir avant qu'il parte ?  
- Bien sûr Miss. Sachez que si il se réveille, je vous contacterais aussitôt et vous pourrez vous rendre à Ste Mangouste.  
- Merci beaucoup, professeur. Au revoir.  
- Au revoir Miss Granger.

Hermione laissa couler quelques larmes lorsque Madame Pomfresh transféra Severus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Il faut juste attendre.  
- Je le sais, j'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose. Tu m'avais dit qu'il fallait beaucoup lui parler, mais maintenant qu'il sera à Londres, je ne pourrais plus.  
- Il faut surtout que tu te reposes Hermione, ou je serais obligée de te garder là pour que tu le fasses.  
- Il faut bien que je révise.  
- Oui, mais profite de tes vacances pour te reposer. Ou je te garde avec moi.  
- Promis, je vais me reposer.  
- Et tes oreilles, du changement ?  
- Ca ne c'est pas aggravé et j'ai trouvé des astuces pour les cours.  
- J'en parle pendant que je suis à Ste Mangouste. A plus tard Hermione.  
- A plus tard.

Hermione lui sourit et alla manger. Elle dormit beaucoup pendant ses vacances et c'est en pleine forme qu'elle attaqua les cours. Mme Pomfresh n'avait trouvé aucun traitement à Ste Mangouste pour les oreilles de Hermione, dont l'audition restait au même stade. Les beaux jours arrivaient et la préfète en chef passait beaucoup de temps au bord du lac, avec Drago, pour réviser. Leurs ASPIC arrivaient et Hermione devenaient de plus en plus nerveuse, ce qui faisait rire son homologue.

LUNDI 10 MAI 1999

- Mione, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es revenue pour ta 7ème année, tu ne vas pas les avoir tes ASPIC, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi nulle que toi.

Cette remarque les fit rire tous les deux. Drago faisait tout pour entendre son rire, la voir sourire, c'était le but qu'il s'était donné. Il ne manquait aucune occasion. Hermione reprit son souffle.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi !  
- Ton frère ne serait pas content de l'entendre.  
- Je t'aime comme j'aime Harry, je te remercie d'être là.  
- Mais tout le bonheur est pour moi. Je préfère largement ta compagnie au petit chien qui ma suivit pendant mes précédentes années à Poudlard.  
- Pansy Parkinson, qu'est-elle devenue d'ailleurs ?  
- Aucune idée. Mais elle ne me manque pas.  
- Si quelqu'un m'avait dit, qu'un jour je serais sous notre arbre, à rire avec Drago Malefoy, petit ami de Harry, amoureuse de mon professeur de potions, j'aurais envoyé la personne directement à Ste Mangouste, service des sortilèges extrêmement graves.  
- Je crois aussi. Mais la vie nous réserve bien des surprises !

Un hibou se posa entre eux deux, ils reconnurent la nouvelle chouette de Harry, Lilas. Hermione prit la lettre.

_Bonjour vous deux,__  
__J'espère que vous allez bien. Je suppose que vous être en train de réviser vos Aspics ou du moins Mione._

- Moi aussi je les révise, s'exclama Drago

_Je voulais vous dire que Ron et Molly sont venus à la maison. Ils voulaient s'excuser pour leurs comportements. Je leur ai dit qu'il faudrait qu'ils te les présentent à toi aussi Mione. Ils ont comprit, je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à t'écrire. Sinon, je m'ennuie dans cette grande maison sans vous deux, quoique vous allez avoir des surprises lorsque vous reviendrez. Je suis passé voir Severus à Ste Mangouste, le médicomage dit qu'il a grand espoir pour qu'il se réveille, il lui faudrait juste un élément déclencheur. Il ne faut pas baisser les bras Mione.__  
__Je vous embrasse fort._

_Harry qui vous aime._

- Dès que je sors de cette école, je vais aller lui mettre un coup pied au derrière pour qu'il se réveille !  
- Je pense que ce sera un bon élément déclencheur !

Ils explosèrent de rire.

- Je vois qu'on rigole bien par ici. Bonjour vous deux.  
- Bonjour Ginny, tu vas bien ?  
- Oui oui et vous ?  
- Drago c'est fixé comme but de me faire rire et ça à l'air de bien marché.  
- Harry a de la chance de t'avoir Drago, tu es vraiment un mec génial.  
- Merci Ginny !

La sonnerie les appela à leur prochain cours.

Le mois de mai s'écoula à vive allure et les examens arrivèrent. Hermione pensait avoir tout raté et Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle. Ils purent rentrer chez eux.

LUNDI 21 JUIN 1999  
- Ca me fait bizarre de quitter le château ! On a vécut tellement de choses ici.  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais une nouvelle vie commence.  
- J'ai l'impression d'abandonner Severus en quittant Poudlard.  
- Mais non, tu pourras aller le voir davantage maintenant.  
- Oui.

Elle soupira et entra dans une diligence, tirée par des strombals, qui les emmena vers la gare de Pré au Lard. La locomotive rouge les attendait, pour les ramener chez eux. Une fois à la gare de King Cross, ils prirent un taxi pour rejoindre le Square Grimmaud. Harry était au travail. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Harry avait transformé toutes les pièces.

- On n'est bien au 12 square Grimmaud ? demanda, surprise, Hermione.  
- Bien sûr Mione, répondit une voix derrière eux.  
- Harry !

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, le faisant lâcher les sacs qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Du calme Mione.  
- Tu m'as manqué.  
- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée. Tu permettes que j'embrasse mon homme.  
- Euh oui, répondit elle, souriante.

Hermione le lâcha et il pu prendre Drago dans ses bras.

- Je monte mes affaires dans ma chambre et je file à Ste Mangouste, m'attendez pas pour manger.  
- Ok.

Elle rangea ses affaires, prit une douche et revêtit une jupe en jean avec un top rouge, puis transplana à l'hôpital.

- Bonjour Sev, je vois que tu dors encore, je ne t'ai pas beaucoup manqué alors.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Ca y est, j'ai finis mes études à Poudlard, le château va me manqué tu sais. Mais ce n'était plus pareil sans toi, là bas. J'ai besoin de toi, Severus, réveille toi ...

Elle fondit en larmes.

- Pourquoi tu t'es interposé, pourquoi tu as voulu me protéger ? Si seulement tout cela ne serait pas arrivé, si on avait continué de nous voir en secret, tu ne serais pas là, dans le coma depuis maintenant cinq mois.  
- Hermione ...

Elle se retourna, mais elle avait reconnu cette voix. Cette voix qui lui manquait tant depuis plus d'un an.

- Ron, Molly ... Bon ... Bonjour.  
- Bonjour Hermione, répondit Molly

Elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main.

- On voulait s'excuser Hermione, je sais que tu t'es réconciliée avec Ginny mais on avait besoin de s'excuser auprès de toi et de Harry.  
- Je vous excuse, mais la prochaine fois écoutez nous au lieu d'écouter la Gazette, ce n'est pas la première fois.  
- Tu as raison Hermione. Au fait, mon père va mieux, il s'est réveillé il y a un mois mais il est encore ici.  
- Je passerais le voir, tout à l'heure.  
- Et comment va le professeur Rogue ?  
- Son état est stable, il est dans le coma, c'est à lui de s'en sortir tout seul. Il faut juste lui parler.  
- Il va s'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle recommençait à pleurer et Ron la prit dans ses bras.

- Si tu savais comme c'est dur.  
- Je m'en doute Mione, je m'en doute.

Ils allèrent ensemble voir Arthur et Hermione et Ron allèrent manger dans un restaurant de Londres. Ils parlèrent de cette année passée, Ron avait obtenu un poste d'auror et il avait rencontré une jeune femme, Lyssia, une moldue. Ils dérivèrent au couple de Harry et Drago, qui avait beaucoup étonné Ron, mais pas que lui. Ron la raccompagna au Square Grimmaud.

- Tu veux entrer ?  
- Euh non c'est bon, en fait je n'ai pas très envie de voir Male ... euh Drago.  
- T'inquiète pas, ils sont sûrement occupés.

Ils rigolèrent.

- Bon, ben pas longtemps alors.

Ils finirent leur soirée dans le salon où ils s'endormirent après avoir bien parlé et rigolé.

Mardi 22 JUIN 1999

Les rayons du soleil londonien tirèrent doucement Ron du sommeil. Il sourit en, voyant Hermione, endormie, où tous ses problèmes semblaient l'avoir quittée. Il entendit des bruits de pas.

- Oh bonjour Harry, chuchota t-il.  
- Bonjour Ron, tu as dormi ici ?  
- Oui, j'ai passé la soirée avec Hermione, elle m'a proposé de rentrer et on s'est endormi.  
- Elle t'a pardonnée alors.  
- Oui, je sais que j'ai fait le con, vous m'avez tellement manqué cette année.  
- Aller, c'est du passé, on va déjeuner.  
- Euh ...  
- Tu ne veux pas voir Drago, c'est ça ?

Ron hocha la tête, honteux.

- J'ai du mal à m'y faire.  
- T'inquiète pas, c'est une vrai marmotte, il va dormir encore un bon moment.

Harry sourit.

- En tout cas, tu as l'air heureux avec lui.  
- Je le suis, oui.

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine.

- Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, j'ai rendez vous.  
- Avec une fille ?  
- Oui, Lyssia. C'est une moldue, je l'ai rencontré en allant me balader pas loin de Ste Mangouste. Elle se doute que je lui cache quelque chose, j'aimerais tellement lui dire que je suis un sorcier, mais j'ai peur de lui faire peur.  
- C'est en hésitant que tu as perdu ta chance avec Mione, alors n'attends pas trop.  
- Oui tu as raison. J'espère qu'elle va bien le prendre.  
- J'espère pour toi.  
- Bonjour les garçons.  
- Bonjour Mione.  
- J'ai bien cru que tu étais parti sans me dire au revoir.  
- Ben non, je suis là ! Mais je vais devoir vous laissez.  
- J'ai entendu dire qu'on ne fait pas attendre une fille.

Hermione comprit l'allusion et se rappela l'été dernier où Harry lui cachait sa relation.

- Tu ne me disais rien, comment voulais tu que je sache que c'était Drago ?  
- Je vous laisse, Lyssia va m'attendre. On se revoit bientôt ?  
- Oui, promis. Faudra bien que tu t'habitues à Drago et que tu vois à quel point il a changé.  
- Oui, je ferais un effort. Au revoir.

Il les salua et transplana.

- Ca me fait du bien de le revoir.  
- Moi aussi. Il m'avait vraiment manqué cette année.  
- C'est moi qu'il t'ait manqué ?

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. A quelques secondes près, il y aurait eu une confrontation dans la cuisine et ils imaginaient tout de suite la tête de Ron en voyant déboulé Drago, en boxer, les cheveux en bataille et des cernes trahissant sa courte nuit.

- Faut dormir Drago la nuit !  
- Dis ça à Harry !  
- Il a l'air en pleine forme, contrairement à toi !  
- Moi aussi, je suis en pleine forme, tu vas voir !

Il lui courut après autour de la table et lorsqu'il l'attrapa, il la chatouilla.

- Drago arrête, s'il te plait, Harry, à l'aide !  
- Tu vois, je suis en pleine forme.  
- Oui, tu es en pleine forme ! Arrête ça, je t'en supplie !

Il arrêta et l'aida à se relever. Elle alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Harry, qui n'avait pas bronché.

- Hé c'est ma place !

Hermione lui tira la langue.

- On dirait deux gamins !  
- Ta sœur, pas moi !  
- Tous les deux ! répondit-il en passant ses bras autour de sa sœur. Ca vous dirait d'aller vous balader aujourd'hui ?  
- Faudra que je passe à Ste Mangouste, mais oui ça me dit.  
- Alors allons nous préparer, on part dans une demi heure.


	17. Si seulement tu étais là

_Coucou,_

_Je vous poste un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Ils passèrent voir Severus, et Hermione en profita pour faire examiner son audition.

- Miss Granger, je ne vais rien vous cacher, votre audition a diminué depuis la dernière fois, et cela risque de s'aggraver plus vite que nous le pensions. D'ici quelques jours, quelques semaines grand maximum vous n'entendrez plus rien.

Hermione ne pu répondre, elle pensait avoir plus de temps.

- Je suis désolé Miss Granger.  
- Vous n'y êtes pour rien Docteur, seulement j'espérais avoir plus de répit. Je m'attends bien à ce qu'un jour ou l'autre je sois sourde.

Ils quittèrent Ste Mangouste et transplanèrent avec Harry, qui voulait garder secret leur destination.

- Wahoo, c'est magnifique ici Harry.

En effet, ils étaient au bord d'une plage, le soleil de l'été réchauffant l'athmosphère. Ils étaient seuls. Harry sortit le nécessaire pour le pic-nic et Hermione alla s'assoir au bord de l'eau. Le sable fin était chaud, mais pas brulant. Elle s'allongea, toutes ses douleurs la quittèrent, elle avait l'impression que plus rien ne l'inquiétait. Harry vint la chercher pour manger, ils passèrent à journée sur cette plage, c'était leur échappatoire, personne ne les embettait ici. Dans la soirée, face au coucher de soleil, ils allumèrent un feu de bois, Harry avait prévu des couvertures et des chamallows. Il voulut jouer un peu de guitare mais Hermione lui prit des mains.

- On va évitait d'amener la pluie Harry !  
- Je chante si mal que ça ? Drago ?  
- Te vexes pas Harry, mais ...  
- Bon j'ai compris !

Elle entama une chanson de Marie Mai, Mentir, avec la guitare, puis d'autres chansons. Drago s'endormit dans les bras de Harry et ce dernier ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans le doux pays des rêves. Hermione déposa un baiser sur leur front et les couvrit avec la couverture. Elle s'assit auprès du feu et laissa ses larmes couler, contemplant les flammes dansant au rythme du vent.

- Si seulement tu étais là ce soir, Sev, si tu étais là avec nous, tout serait plus simple, j'ai mal, j'ai besoin de Toi. J'ai besoin de tes bras, de tes baisers. Je n'en peux plus Sev, heureusement que Harry et Drago sont là, qu'ils me soutiennent, mais ils ne peuvent pas te remplacer. Personne ne pourra te remplacer. Jamais Sev, même si tu ne te réveilles jamais, je ne serais jamais heureuse sans Toi !

La voix d'Hermione avait réveillé les garçons, ils se regardèrent, Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, Drago n'en était pas loin, il essuya les joues de son amant et l'embrassa.

- T'en fais pas, Severus va se réveiller et elle ira beaucoup mieux, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.  
- J'espère.

Hermione s'endormit et les garçons aussi. Le lendemain, ils rassemblèrent leur campement et retournèrent au Square Grimmaud, se changer et prendre une douche. Dans la journée, ils avaient rendez vous avec Ginny, Ron et Lyssia, au chemin de Traverse. Ils retrouvèrent Ginny et le couple chez Florian, le glacier. Ron avait révélé à Lyssia, son secret et la jeune fille l'avait très bien prit. Elle avait envie de tout connaître sur ce monde inconnu. Elle était heureuse de rencontrer Harry Drago et Hermione. Le courant était bien passé aussi entre Ron et Drago.

- On vous laisse entre hommes, on va faire du shopping, n'est ce pas les filles ?  
- Oui, à tout à l'heure.  
- Ne dévaliser pas le chemin de Traverse.  
- Qui vous a dit qu'on restait sur le chemin, c'est Londres qu'on va dévaliser.

Les jeunes filles s'entendaient à merveille, Hermione était contente d'avoir une nouvelle amie pour parler de problèmes de filles et Lyssia, ravie d'être aussi facilement acceptée par les sorciers.

- Ron m'a dit qu'il avait été amoureux de toi, comment ça se fait que vous ne soyez pas ensemble ?  
- Parce qu'on est une famille d'idiots, répondit Ginny.  
- Ils ont tous cru, suite à un article de journal, que Harry et moi étions ensemble. Ils ne nous ont plus adressé la parole. Maintenant c'est du passé, tout est arrangé et Ron est redevenu mon meilleur ami, avec vous deux.  
- C'est bien, moi je n'ai jamais réussi à renouer avec mes ex. Mais c'était des amourettes, avec Ron, j'ai l'impression de vivre ma première grande histoire d'amour.  
- Je sais ce que ça fait. Profite de chaque moment avec lui, au maximum ... Faut pas que je gâche cette virée shopping avec mes larmes.  
- Si t'as besoin d'en parler, on est là.  
- Merci Lyss', on se connaît à peine et pourtant je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Moi aussi je suis là si tu as besoin.  
- J'en prends note. Tiens, j'adore ce magasin, on va refaire notre garde robe, le meilleur truc pour remonter le moral.

Elles rentrèrent au square Grimmaud trois heures après, les bras chargés de sac.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des garçons costaux et musclés dans cette maison pour nous aider ?

Les trois garçons arrivèrent en courant. Les trois jeunes filles explosèrent de rire.

- TOUT CA !

Cette phrase, tout droit sorti du cœur, redoublèrent les rires des jeunes filles.

- Merci les garçons d'y monter dans ma chambre, on va s'installer dans le salon, on vous attend.

Ginny salua tout le monde et annonça qu'elle partait pour plusieurs semaines. Elle avait besoin de changer d'air. Les deux autres jeunes filles s'affalèrent dans le canapé, surpassant la grâce de Pumba. Les garçons arrivèrent cinq minutes après.

- Plus de sorties shopping pour le moment !

Les filles firent semblant de bouder.

- Bon sérieusement, Ron et Lyssia, on a une proposition à vous faire, commença Harry.

Les concernés arrêtèrent de rire et regardèrent Harry.

- Si ça vous dit, et vu la place qu'il y a ici, on vous propose de venir vous installez ici.  
- C'est vrai Harry ?  
- Mais bien sûr, on en a parlé tous les trois. Mais si vous ne voulez pas, faut le dire.  
- Euh non, ça nous fait extrêmement plaisir, n'est ce pas Lyssia ?  
- Oui, mais je ne veux pas déranger.  
- Tu ne déranges pas, au contraire. Au moins je ne serais plus la seule fille.

Hermione et Lyssia descendirent dans la cuisine préparer le repas du soir, Georges et Angelina venaient manger. Elles en profitèrent pour mieux se connaitre. Angelina vint les aider à mettre la table lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

- Je suppose que les garçons sont affalés sur le canapé.  
- Oui et Georges les a rejoint aussitôt.  
- Angelina, je voulais te dire, je suis en train de devenir sourde.  
- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible !  
- Si malheureusement, et ça m'aiderait beaucoup quand tu parles de parler doucement que je puisse lire sur tes lèvres.  
- Ya pas de problème. Je le dirais à Georges, si les garçons ne lui ont pas déjà dit.  
- Ca va être prêt, on va pouvoir passer à table.  
- Je suis affamé !  
- Ron ! Tu es toujours affamé !  
- Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à trouver que tu as bon appétit !

Tout le monde rigola, le repas se déroula dans la même ambiance.

- Désolé, je vais aller me coucher, je suis épuisée. Bonne nuit Angel, Lyss Fred et Ron.  
- Bonne nuit Hermione.

Elle embrassa Drago.

- Bonne nuit Mione.

Harry la prit dans ses bras.

- Dors bien, p'tite soeur, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.  
- Bonne nuit Harry.

Elle se coucha mais le sommeil ne l'emporta pas aussitôt. En réalité, elle n'était pas si épuisée que ça, mais elle supportait de moins en moins les couples, surtout les couples hétéros. Elle s'endormit difficilement deux heures après.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Harry Hermione et Lyssia firent découvrir aux autres les fêtes foraines moldues, ainsi que les parcs d'attraction. Trois semaines après, Hermione avait complètement perdu son sens, elle resta plusieurs jours couchée dans son lit, à pleurer, ni Drago, ni Harry ne purent la consoler. Elle n'en sortit que quatre jours après lorsqu'elle reçu un appel de Ste Mangouste.

SAMEDI 10 JUILLET 1999  
- Hermione, un médicomage de Ste Mangouste veut absolument te voir ! dit Harry, en articulant.  
- Severus est réveillé ?  
- Je ne sais pas Mione, on t'accompagne.

Hermione se doucha et revêtit une robe légère blanche. Elle rejoignit Harry et Drago et ils transplanèrent à Ste Mangouste.

- Bonjour Miss Granger.  
- Bonjour.  
- Je voulais vous voir par rapport à votre audition, apparemment vous n'entendez plus, c'est ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Il y a quelque chose d'autre qui ne va pas Miss ?  
- Je pensais que Severus était réveillé.  
- Je ne m'occupe pas de lui, il n'est pas dans mon service, allez le voir, on parlera de votre audition après.

Hermione se rendit dans la chambre de Severus.

- Bonjour Sev, tu dois être bien là bas, pour ne pas vouloir revenir. Tu sais quoi, je ne pourrais plus jamais entendre le son de ta voix. Je suis devenue sourde, j'aurais tellement t'entendre une dernière fois avant. Mais tu préfères rester là, dans le coma. Réveille toi Sev, je t'en supplie.

Elle s'allongea à côté de lui dans le lit et posa sa tête sur son torse. Le médicomage, Harry et Drago vinrent pour la chercher et la trouvèrent endormie, blottie contre Severus. Une infirmière arriva.

- Miss, vous ...  
- Laissez la, Maggie.  
- Docteur, vous pensez qu'elle peut rester ici avec lui. Elle passe ses journées, enfermée dans sa chambre à la maison, elle sera mieux près de lui. Le temps qu'elle se remette de ce qui vient de se passer.  
- Je vais en parler au directeur, mais je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.  
- Merci beaucoup, on passera la voir demain. Au revoir.  
- Au revoir Messieurs.

Harry et Drago posèrent un baiser sur le front de Hermione et retournèrent au Square Grimmaud.

- Hermione n'est pas avec vous, demanda Ron.  
- Non, elle s'est endormie auprès de Severus, elle va rester un peu avec lui.  
- Il est sorti du coma, demanda Lyssia.  
- Non, toujours pas.  
- La pauvre ...  
- Au fait, Drago, vous avez reçu vos lettres de Poudlard.

Ron tendit une lettre à Drago.

- J'ai réussi mes ASPIC !  
- Félicitations ! Fais voir tes résultats, lui dit Harry après l'avoir embrassé.

Après avoir parcourut la lettre.

- Tu sais ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?  
- J'hésite encore.  
- Entre ?  
- Auror et Médicomage. J'ai envie d'être auror pour attraper mon père et le faire souffrir mais aussi j'aimerais bien être médicomage pour pouvoir trouver un remède pour Hermione et réveiller Severus.  
- Réfléchis bien, fais des choix pour toi !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, en tout cas je vous paye tous un repas au restaurant, on passera chercher Hermione.

Plus tard dans la soirée.  
- Merci Drago, ce repas était délicieux !  
- De rien ! Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous inviter.  
- Ca vous dit d'aller en boite ?  
- Oh oui bonne idée Mione ! s'exclama Lyssia.  
- En boite ? C'est quoi ça ? demandèrent Ron et Drago.

Les filles et Harry explosèrent de rire devant leurs têtes.

- Tu n'as jamais emmené Drago en boite ?  
- Non ! Mais je veux bien y aller. Une boite, boite de nuit, est un lieu où on passe de la musique et où il y a pas mal de jeunes.  
- Allons y.

Ils allèrent dans une boite de nuit très réputée de Londres. Les filles se rendirent immédiatement sur la piste de danse. Assez vite, beaucoup de garçons les entourèrent. Ron devint rouge de jalousie, Harry et Drago, morts de rire.

- Va danser avec elle si tu veux pas qu'elle se fasse draguer.  
- Je sais pas danser.  
- Tant pis pour toi, lui dit Harry en se levant.

Drago et lui rejoignirent Hermione et Lyssia. Hermione sentait le rythme dans les vibrations du sol et bougeait en imitant Lyssia.

- Je t'invite à danser ma belle, lui dit Drago.  
- Oh, mais quel honneur ! lui répondit elle, souriante.

Harry invita Lyssia et Ron resta sur son fauteuil en buvant un whisky coca. C'est la seule boisson de la carte qui lui rappelait une boisson de son monde. Ils finirent leur soirée, un peu éméchés, dans le salon du square Grimmaud.

- On fait un Action, Vérité ?  
- C'est quoi ça ?  
- Un jeu moldu, répondit Hermione, tu choisis Action ou Vérité, si c'est action, tu dois faire ce qui t'es demandé, et si c'est vérité tu dois répondre la vérité à la question posée.

- Ok, répondit Ron, mais c'est moi qui commence.  
- Qui choisis tu ?  
- Harry ! Action ou Vérité ?  
- Euh Vérité ...  
- As tu déjà été attiré par d'autres garçons avant Drago ?  
- Mais oui, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi Ron.

Ron devint rouge écarlate.

- Je plaisante Ron, non, Drago est le premier et le seul, ajouta t-il avant d'embrasser Drago.  
- Qui choisis tu ?  
- Mione ... action ou vérité ?  
- Vé ... Vérité, répondit-elle, hésitante.  
- Hum ... avec qui as tu eu ta première relation sexuelle ?  
- C'est privé, Harry !  
- C'est le jeu Mione.  
- Severus ... et une seule et unique fois, magique.

Personne ne prononça mot, puis Hermione rompit le silence, essuyant d'un revers de la main ses joues.

- Euh, je choisis Drago, action ou vérité ?  
- Action.  
- Tu dois me faire un massage pendant hum ... un quart d'heure.  
- Pas de soucis.

Hermione s'allongea sur le ventre sur le tapis et Drago s'assit à califourchon au dessus d'elle.

- Je vois qu'il y en a une qui connait les massages de mon chéri.

Hermione lui tira la langue en signe de réponse. Le jeu continua pendant que Drago massait Hermione. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils se rendirent compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Drago la couvrit d'une couverture, la porte d'entrée claqua, les faisant tous sursauter.


	18. Le retour de l'être aimé

_Coucou tout le monde_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre !_

_J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt_

* * *

- Severus ... qu ... mais ...

- Oui, Drago je me suis réveillé, et avec la très nette impression qu'Hermione avait besoin de moi, qu'elle n'allait pas bien.  
- Oui, en effet.

Harry fit une pause, hésitant, devait-il lui dire ou Hermione voudrait s'en charger ?

- Elle est devenue sourde, il y a quelques jours, son état à empirer mais ça a commencé au mois ...  
- D'août, l'interrompit Severus  
- Vous étiez au courant ?  
- Oui, elle m'en a parlé avant qu'on ne soit ensemble, je l'avais retrouvé en haut de la tour d'astronomie pendant ma ronde. C'est à cause de ce *** , si je le trouve ...  
- Calmez vous et asseyez vous !

Severus appliqua les conseils de Harry, et s'assit sur la moquette, à côté d'Hermione.

- Je suis resté longtemps dans le coma non ?  
- Oui 5 mois.  
- Que c'est-il passé ?  
- Pas grand chose. Mon père est toujours en liberté, le meurtrier de la jeune moldue n'a pas été retrouvé, aucun traitement n'existe pour le mal d'Hermione.

Severus soupira, passant sa main sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Elle ne mérite pas tout ça. On dirait un ange, comment peut on faire autant de mal à un ange.  
- Elle vous a maintenant, elle va aller mieux, dit Ron.  
- Merci Mr Weasley.

Harry bailla, aussitôt suivi par Drago.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, jeune gens. Moi je crois que j'ai eu mon quota de sommeil pour le reste de ma vie.

Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et tous regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives.

DIMANCHE 11 JUILLET 1999

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Ce cri strident réveilla toute la maison en sursut à 7 heures du matin.

- Mya, mes oreilles !  
- C'est génial, tu es réveillé, je ne rêve pas, tu es bien là ! T'es rentré quand ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillée ? dit-elle en sautillant sur le lit.  
- Du calme Mya, du calme, dit-il en prenant son visage entre les mains. Je me suis réveillé peu de temps après ton départ d'après une infirmière. Je voulais te voir le plus vite possible, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas sans pour autant l'expliquer. Ils ont tenu à me faire une série d'examens avant de me laisser sortir, déclarant que je n'avais aucune séquelle de mon coma et du sort, ce qui tenait du miracle. Je suis arrivé tard dans la nuit. Ils étaient dans le salon et tu dormais. Ils m'ont expliqué ...  
- Que j'étais devenue sourde.  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé avant Mya, je t'aurais aidé.  
- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, en réalité, je ne voulais pas y croire.  
- C'est pour ça que ton attention baissait.  
- Oui, j'entendais de moins en moins en cours et plus je me concentrais sur les paroles, plus ça se ressentait sur mes pouvoirs. Je m'en suis rendu compte vers Noël, mais j'ai préféré ne pas y croire.  
- Je suis là maintenant Mya, ne pleurs pas.

Il sécha les larmes sur les joues de Hermione.

- Ne pleurs pas. Je t'aime Mya, plus que tout au monde, plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Je serais toujours là.  
- Tu me le promets ?  
- Promis Mya.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, puis leur baiser devient plus fougueux, désirant l'un et l'autre rattraper le temps perdu. La nuisette d'Hermione ne tarda pas à gagner le sol, rejointe par les vêtements de Severus.

- Je t'aime Sev.  
- Moi aussi mon ange, je t'aime.

Ils prirent une douche ensemble et descendirent déjeuner. Tout le monde était déjà levé.

- Vous êtes déjà levé, s'étonna Hermione, le dimanche matin était souvent synonyme de grasse mat pour les garçons.  
- Vu le cri que tu as poussé, tout Londres et même toute l'Angleterre doit être réveillé, lui dit Drago, une potion anti gueule de bois devant lui.  
- La soirée a été arrosée à ce que je vois.  
- Oui, Drago nous a invité au restaurant pour fêter ses Aspic, et Hermione en discothèque. Il fallait bien fêter ça.  
- Félicitations à vous deux, même si je n'ai jamais douté de votre réussite.

Il embrassa Hermione.

- J'espère que tu ne t'ai pas trop fait dragué en discothèque ? lui murmura t-il  
- Seriez vous jaloux, professeur Rogue.  
- En ce qui te concerne, je peux l'être énormément.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai dansé qu'avec mon beau frère.  
- Heureusement que je sais qu'il est avec Harry, sinon je lui aurais cassé la figure.

Hermione rigola d'un rire cristallin, faisant sourire Drago et Harry.

- Pourquoi vous souriez ?  
- Ca fait du bien de t'entendre rire de bon coeur comme ça, j'aime te voir heureuse ptite soeur.

Hermione posa un baiser sur la joue de ton frère.

- Au fait Hermione, j'ai invité Olivier à manger ce midi t'es contente ?

Hermione hésita.

- Heu ... oui bien sûr.  
- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Mione ?  
- Comment je vais pouvoir lui dire que je suis sourde, je ne veux pas le blesser.  
- T'inquiète pas, Mya, on est là, avec toi, et avec lui aussi. Ton père a le droit de savoir.  
- Vous avez raison, mais pour mon père c'est moi qui fait à manger. Sortez tous, je ne veux voir personne dans cette cuisine.

Tous s'exécutèrent. Hermione s'assit cinq minutes, refléchissant à sa prochaine venue de son père et à ce qu'elle allait cuisiner. Elle se ressaisit. Deux heures plus tard, tout était prêt. La table était mise, le plat finissait de cuire, le dessert refroidissait sur la fenêtre. Hermione transplana dans sa chambre, se maquilla légèrement, se recoiffa, un chignon avec quelques mèches à côté, et se parfuma. Elle descendit dans le salon, où discutait Sev, Drago et Lyssia, Ron et Harry jouant aux échecs version sorcier. La sonnette retentit et Hermione alla ouvrir.

- Bonjour Papa.  
- Bonjour Hermione, comment va tu ?  
- Très bien et toi ?  
- Bien, tu es magnifique ma puce.

Elle sourit.

- Viens entre, il faut que je te présente. Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu.  
- Tu m'avais oublié

Hermione, entrainant son père dans le salon, lui tournait le dos, et ne pouvait donc pas lire sur ses lèvres.

- Tu m'écoutes Hermione. Elle m'ignore, je n'y crois pas. Tu tiens bien de James !  
- Hermione, ton père te parle, lui dit Harry, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon.  
- Escuse moi papa, j'étais ailleurs, tu disais ?  
- Je disais juste que tu m'avais oublié.  
- Mais non, dis pas de bêtise, j'ai juste été très occupé. Je te présente Lyssia, la copine de Ron, Drago le copain de Harry et Severus ... mon ...  
- Enchanté tout le monde, moi je suis Olivier le père adoptif de Hermione.  
- Tu n'es pas obligé de rajouter adoptif, tu es mon père, un point c'est tout.  
- C'est pour ça que je sais que tu me caches quelque chose.  
- Si on passait à table, c'est prêt.

Tous descendirent dans la cuisine, Severus retint Hermione par le bras.

- Tu ne pourras pas lui cacher Mya, et notre relation non plus, si tu as honte de moi, dis le et je m'en vais.  
- Non Sev, reste, laisse moi le temps, s'il te plait.  
- Bon les amoureux vous descendez.  
- Oui on arrive !  
- Quelqu'un nous a appelé ?  
- Oui Drago, mais je préfère ne pas te répéter ce qu'il a dit ou tu vas l'étrangler !  
- Dis quand même !  
- Il a dit "les amoureux vous descendez" !  
- Il a pas osé.

Severus hocha la tête, Hermione sourit et l'embrassa. Puis ils descendirent.

- C'est Hermione qui a tout préparé, disait Drago.  
- Ca ne m'étone pas, elle a le talent culinaire de Lily, tout comme Harry.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus. Il lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Le repas se passa tranquillement, pendant le dessert Hermione se lança :

- Tu as raison, Papa, je dois t'avouer quelque chose !  
- Tu es enceinte ?  
- Non papa, tu n'as pas du remarquer mais il faut que je regarde la personne qui me parle, je ne peux regarder ailleurs.  
- C'est la politesse, c'est ce que je t'ai appris depuis toute petite.  
- Oui et je t'en remercie, mais si là, toi, tu baisses la tête lorsque tu parles, je ne saurais plus ce que tu dis.  
- Comment ça ? Tu ne voudrais pas être plus clair.  
- Ce qu'elle essaye de vous dire ...  
- Je suis sourde papa, j'ai besoin de lire sur les lèvres pour savoir ce que l'on me dit, je n'entends plus aucun bruit du monde extérieur. D'ailleurs même faire la cuisine est devenu dangereux. Je n'ai pas entendu l'eau bouillir et je me suis brulée la main.  
- Hermione, ne pleurs pas ma petite fille, dit-il, avant de contourner la table pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
Je suis là, tes amis sont là, ton compagnon est là, tout le monde sera toujours auprès de toi pour t'aider, ajouta t-il en prenant le visage de sa fille entre ses mains.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

- Monsieur Granger, je voulais vous demandez quelque chose.  
- Oui, Severus c'est ça ? Appelez moi Olivier.  
- Euh oui, je voulais vous demandez la main de votre fille.  
- Oui, bien sûr, tant que vous la rendez heureuse, je n'y vois aucune objection.  
- Merci beaucoup Olivier.

Ils se serrèrent la main, tout le monde souriait, Hermione toujours dans les bras de son père, se redressa, consciente d'avoir loupé quelque chose.

- Qu'est ce que vous manigancer ? Ca vous arrange bien que je n'entende plus.  
- Calme toi Hermione, on ne manigance rien.

Elle voulut se tourner vers Severus mais il ne se trouvait plus derrière elle.

- Où est Sev ?  
- Je ne sais pas, Hermione.  
- C'est quoi cette musique ?  
- Tu l'entends ?  
- J'ai l'impression qu'elle est dans ma tête mais vous l'entendez aussi ?  
- Oui.

Tous montèrent dans le salon, Severus était assis devant un piano, jouant les yeux fermés.

- Sev ...

Il se leva et posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

- Hermione, voudrais tu devenir l'épouse de ton ancien professeur de potions, de l'homme que j'étais, que je suis et celui que je deviendrais, vivre tous les jours à mes côtés ?


	19. Mariage

_Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, le dernier avant l'épilogue. Le dernier aussi pour l'année 2010._

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin d'année et un bon réveillon._

* * *

- Hermione, voudrais tu devenir l'épouse de ton ancien professeur de potions, de l'homme que j'étais, que je suis et celui que je deviendrais, vivre tous les jours à mes côtés ?

Hermione avait les yeux brouillés de larmes, elle les sécha d'un revers de main et sauta dans les bras de Severus. Il la reposa et prit son visage entre les mains :

- Alors c'est oui ?  
- Oui !

Il l'embrassa et la serra dans ses bras. Tous les autres redescendirent dans la cuisine.

- Heureusement que tu m'as tenu au courant Harry, parce que sinon, j'aurais refusé qu'il épouse ma fille.  
- Ils ont vécut des épreuves tellement dures, ils ont besoin d'être heureux maintenant.  
- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller Drago ? Les fiançailles de ma fille ne te réjouissent pas !  
- Si si, bien sûr, c'est juste que je les envie, eux ils ont le droit de se marier. Comme vous, dit-il en regardant Ron et Lyssia, comme tous les gens ...

Il s'interrompit, ce que Harry remarqua aussitôt.

- Qu'est ce que tu allais dire, Drago, des gens normaux c'est ça ? On est normaux, et puis qu'est ce que la norme après tout. On s'aime non, ce n'est pas ça le principal ?  
- Si bien sûr que si, mais je veux que notre union soit reconnue.  
- Que tu es comique mon fils, les homos seront toujours des tares de la société, tout comme les traitres les sang de bourbe et les moldus.

Harry se plaça instinctivement devant Olivier et Ron devant Lyssia.

- D'ailleurs où sont l'autre traître et ta soeur Potter ?

Tout le monde se regarda, interloqués, pensant que Malefoy les avait déjà vu à l'étage.

- Où est Rogue, Potter ?  
- Je n'en sais absolument rien. Ma soeur et lui font ce qu'ils veulent de leur temps, ils n'ont pas à me rendre des comptes.  
- Endoloris, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile Potter, ou ce cher Mr Granger subira le même sort que tes parents.

Harry poussa Olivier vers Ron, après lui avoir donné discrètement un bout de tissu. Ron comprit aussitôt et en couvrit Lyssia et Olivier.

- Ca vous cachera, leur murmura Ron.  
- Très malin Potter ! Mais à trois jeunes sorciers contre 5 sorciers expérimentés vous n'êtes rien.  
- Apprends à compter Malefoy, Tu as affaire à 4 sorciers expérimentés alors que dans tes rangs, je n'en compte pas un seul, Crabbe et Goyle ne savent même pas se servir de leur baguette, pas plus que de leur cerveau et Macnair et Mulciber ne sont pas des très bons duelistes.  
- Te voilà, Rogue, ton séjour à Ste Mangouste a l'air de t'avoir fait du bien, tu as perdu ta petite protégée.  
- Je ne te laisserais jamais lui faire du mal. Tu en as déjà assez fait.  
- Mais que vois je à ta main, une alliance, vous êtes mariés, je n'étais pas invité.  
- On est fiancé, et tu seras à pourrir à Azkaban le jour de mon mariage, ou alors tu auras reçu le doux baiser d'un détraqueur, le premier qui aura voulu t'embrasser, sans y être forcé.  
- Narcissa n'a jamais été forcé.  
- Mais bien sûr, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a choisi comme parrain de son fils, qu'elle m'a supplié de le protéger de toi, de Voldemort, comme elle aurait voulu qu'on la protège. Elle savait depuis le début que je n'étais pas de ton côté Lucius.

Soudain les baguettes de Harry, Ron et Drago volèrent jusqu'à Macnair, et des liens enserrèrent les trois jeunes hommes, de plus en plus fort. La porte de la cuisine se fracassa et les aurors stupéfixèrent les mangemorts, Severus stupéfixia Malefoy, pas assez vite, il eut le temps de lancer un sort en direction de l'entrée de la cuisine. Hermione le reçu en pleine poitrine et dévala les escaliers.

- MYA, MYA !  
- Je vais bien Sev, juste un peu mal aux jambes.  
- J'ai cru qu'il t'avait tuée.  
- Il m'a juste lancé un sortilège de Jambes en coton, il pensait peut être que la chute me tuerait, mais je suis plus forte qu'il ne le pense.  
- Je t'aime ma princesse.  
- Moi aussi Sev ! J'ai hâte de devenir ta femme. Surtout maintenant que je sais que Malefoy va finir sa vie à Azkaban. On peut enfin vivre tranquille.

Les aurors avaient embarqué les mangemorts et libéré Harry, Drago et Ron.

- Où sont mon père et Lyssia ?  
- Bonne question, sous la cape ça je le sais mais où aucune idée.  
- Olivier, Lyss, vous pouvez enlever la cape.  
- Papa ! Allez arrêtez c'est pas drôle !

Ils enlevèrent la cape juste devant Hermione.

- Ahhh ! Vous m'avez fait peur !  
- C'était le but ! Tu devrais te soigner Hermione, ce sang c'est pas ...

Olivier était par terre, blanc comme un linge.

- Il n'a jamais supporté la vue du sang, et encore moins sur moi.  
- Il a raison, c'est pas terrible, laisse moi faire.

Avec des gestes délicats, il nettoya sa plaie et la referma à l'aide d'un sort.

- Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme au plus vite, Hermione Granger.  
- Et pourquoi pas dans un mois ?

Olivier qui venait de se remettre de son malaise retomba dans les pommes.

- T'inquiète pas, Papa, ça passera doucement.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Olivier put se remettre aisément de son malaise, d'autant plus que le mariage fut repoussé à la fin octobre, Severus avait reprit ses cours à Poudlard mi août, et les préparatifs demandaient plus de temps que prévu, d'autant plus que le Maitre des Potions voulait que tout soit parfait. C'est par une journée ensoleillée du début septembre qu'Hermione et Lyssia allèrent dans Londres chercher la robe de mariée et de demoiselle d'honneur de Lyssia. La deuxième demoiselle d'honneur n'ayant toujours pas répondu à l'invitation. Lyssia emmena Hermione dans une petite boutique, qui de l'extérieur, faisait plus penser à un petit atelier de couture. Hermione fut estomaquée en entrant dans la boutique. Les robes en cours de fabrication étaient magnifiques. La coutière, une petite femme à l'air très sympathique les accueillie et aida Hermione à décrire la robe de ses rêves. Lyssia commanda aussi la sienne et la couturière leur annonça qu'elles devraient revenir à la fin du mois.

- Il faudra que vous reveniez à la fin du mois, que je puisse faire les derniers ajustements.  
- Merci beaucoup Mrs, à bientôt.  
- A bientôt, jeunes filles.

Une fois dehors,

- Cette femme est ... Ses robes sont magnifiques.  
- Je te l'avais dit, ma cousine ne tarit pas d'éloges sur elle, son mari a dit oui dès qu'il la vu, avant même que le prêtre ne pose la question. Elle les fait toutes à la main. Ta robe sera à ton image Hermione.  
- Sev ne va pas tenir le choc et mon père encore moins. Il faut maintenant qu'on s'occupe des costumes des témoins, Sev m'a demandé de m'en charger. Tu ne connais pas une autre boutique magique.  
- Non, désolée.  
- Moi oui !  
- Papa, dit elle en lui sautant dans les bras.  
- Bonjour ma chérie, bonjour Lyssia. Vous vous baladez ?  
- On fait les préparatifs du mariage, du moins le peu qu'elle a à se charger.  
- Comment vont les garçons ?  
- Harry et Drago m'exaspèrent, ils sont bizarres depuis un petit moment et ils commencent à me taper sur le système, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas que je me marie.  
- Mais non, tu te fais des idées. Et Ron ?  
- Egal à lui même !  
- Et mon futur gendre ?  
- Il ne rentre quasiment pas, il ne peut pas se libérer, et le peu qu'il est sur Londres, il s'occupe du mariage.  
- Il tient à ce que ce soit parfait, car tu ne mérites pas moins ma chérie, dit il en l'embrassant sur le front.  
- Tu disais que tu connaissais un magasin pour les costumes ?  
- Oui allons y !

Il les emmena à la boutique, Hermione choisit les costumes de Drago et Harry et donna les mesures au vendeur pour qu'il les ajuste. Olivier demanda à Lyssia de sortir avec Hermione le temps qu'il commande son costume. Il les rejoignit dix minutes après au glacier voisin.

- Banane, vanille, caramel et nougat !  
- Presque tu as oublié un parfum, mais je l'ai déjà mangé en même temps.  
- Lequel ?  
- Fraise !  
- Tu as changé la glace que tu prends depuis toutes ces années !  
- Oui, j'avais envie de fraises. Tu te rappelles tu m'emmenais ici à chacun de mes anniversaires. Mam ... Jane ne voulait jamais venir avec nous. Elle avait toujours une excuse.  
- Oui c'était notre moment à tous les deux !  
- Comme beaucoup d'autres.

Ils rentrèrent et trouvèrent les garçons dans le salon, Harry et Ron jouant aux échecs et Drago lisant un livre.

- Bonjour les garçons, je me suis occupée de vos costumes !  
- QUOI ? Mais pourquoi c'était à nous de nous en occuper !  
- Il a raison !  
- Vous me faites ch*** tous les deux ! Occupez vous en ! Débrouiller vous avec Severus !

Elle jeta ses clés sur le buffet et monta quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'affala sur son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ou fait ? Depuis que vous savez qu'elle va se marier vous la contredisez sur tout, l'organisation, le menu, les invités, tout ! Vous ne loupez pas une occasion de l'énerver. En plus de ça, dès qu'elle dit que Sev lui manque vous vous embrassez et vous la chambrez ! Je ne sais pas comment elle a tenu jusque là, moi j'ai réussi à fermer ma g**** mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal !  
- Je vais la voir !  
- Tu devrais plutôt aller préparer la table et toi aussi Drago, ces derniers temps, c'est Hermione, Ron ou moi qui nous en occupons.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance électrique, Hermione n'était pas redescendu, Lyssia n'avala rien, toujours sur les nerfs, Harry et Drago boudaient comme deux gamins qu'on vient d'engueuller. Ron discutait avec Olivier, tous les deux semblant ignorer le climat général. Hermione semblait exténuer, elle descendait manger, mais fermait les yeux lorsqu'elle se trouvait face à Harry ou Drago, rompant ainsi tout contact. Elle dormait peu, même en se passant la berceuse que Severus lui chantait dans son esprit pour l'endormir, dans son lecteur. Son moral chuta encore plus lorsqu'elle reçu la lettre de Ginny lui annonçant qu'elle ne pourrait se libérer, un manque d'effectifs à son travail. Hermione transplana aussitôt à côté du château et entra dans le bureau de son fiancé. Il était sûrement en cours, elle s'assit en attendant la fin du cours. Lorsqu'il arriva, quinze minutes après, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, Lyssia et Ron lui avait envoyé un message le matin même. Il comptait demander une permission à la directrice, dans la journée.

- Mya, que ce passe t-il ?  
- Ginny, elle ne peut pas venir ... et ... je ... me suis engueulée avec Harry et Drago, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.  
- Calme toi Mya.

Il lui chantonna dans sa tête sa berceuse préférée, elle se calma petit à petit et s'endormit. D'après Lyssia, elle ne dormait pas beaucoup ces jours ci. Il la déposa sur le sofa et la regarda dormir. Il alla demander à la directrice sa journée. Hermione dormit toute la journée, criant dans son sommeil, s'agitant. Elle se réveilla dans la soirée et se posa sur les genoux de Severus.

- Ca va mieux, Mya ?  
- Oui. Je suis désolée d'avoir débarqué sans prévenir.  
- Ne t'excuse pas Hermione, j'aurais du te consacrer plus de temps, je veux tellement que tout soit parfait que j'oublie de passer du temps avec toi, d'être plus attentionné.  
- Dans deux mois, on sera mariés. On pourra passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.  
- Je t'aime Mya. Tu as trouvé ta robe ?  
- Oui, mais tu n'en sauras rien ! Et n'essaye pas de le lire dans mon esprit.  
- T'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir, je préfère la découvrir sur toi le jour de notre mariage.

On toqua à la porte.

- Excusez moi de vous déranger !  
- Ce n'est rien.  
- Bonjour Professeur.  
- Bonjour Miss Granger, vous allez mieux ?  
- Oui, un petit coup de blues, mais ça va mieux.  
- Tant mieux, je voulais vous voir Severus à propos de ...  
- Oui, j'arrive. Je reviens Mya, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.  
- Vas-y.

Il revint effectivement cinq minutes après. Ils mangèrent dans l'appartement de Severus puis allèrent se coucher où Morphée les emporta après avoir fait l'amour. Le lendemain Hermione retourna à Londres, elle était de meilleure humeur, mais elle avait toujours l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer à n'importe quel moment, elle se sentait à fleur de peau, sans savoir pourquoi. Lyssia et elle passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, Severus faisait son maximum pour passer du temps avec elle. Une mini-fête fut organisée avec Molly, Arthur, Georges, Angelina, Ron, Lyssia Drago, Harry et Severus pour les 20 ans d'Hermione. Elle était à nouveau souriante et avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Puis Lyssia et elle retournèrent à la boutique fin septembre pour les robes. Lyssia essaya la sienne en premier, elle lui allait à merveille. Lorsque Hermione vit la sienne, elle avait les larmes aux yeux :

- Wahoo, elle est magnifique !  
- Essaye la Mione.

Hermione enfila la robe. Elle eut du mal cependant.

- Je vais reprendre vos mesures Miss, je me suis peut être trompée. Vous avez prit au niveau de la hanche et du ventre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais arranger ça tout de suite.

La femme partit dans son atelier à l'arrière boutique.

- Je n'ai presque pas mangé et j'ai pris Lyssia, tu trouves ça normal ?  
- Ne pleures pas Mya, ce n'est pas grave.  
- Voilà Miss, réessayez !

La robe épousa parfaitement son corps.

- Tu es resplendissante Mione, il va fondre j'en suis sûre.  
- Elle a raison, cette robe vous va à ravir !  
- Vous êtes une fée de la couture Mrs, elle est vraiment magnifique.  
- Vous souhaitez que je les garde en attendant le mariage ou voulez vous les prendre ?  
- Je préfèrerais que vous les gardiez, la maison est pleine de curieux ! Et puis, s'il y a encore des modifications à faire.  
- Pas de problème venait dans la semaine précédent le mariage. A bientôt.

Les jeunes filles décidèrent de passer la journée dans le parc de Londres, elles s'achetèrent un pic nic et des magazines. Plusieurs jeunes hommes les accostèrent.

- Peut-on se joindre à vous ?  
- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Lyssia.  
- Vous êtes de Londres ? On ne vous a jamais vu ici !  
- Oui, mais Londres est grand et on ne connaît pas tous ses habitants.  
- Moi, je vivais dans la banlieue et j'ai fais mes études loin d'ici, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ça !  
- Ca vous dirait d'aller boire un verre ensemble ce soir, on organise une soirée.  
- Désolée, mon fiancé revient pour le weekend, ce soir.  
- Et toi ?  
- Mon copain m'a invité au restaurant ce soir.  
- Pourquoi les jolies filles sont toujours prises !  
- Et presque mariées !  
- Oui, c'est pour dans un mois.  
- Comment est il ? Si je sais comment il est je pourrais te faire changer d'avis. J'ai sûrement des points communs avec lui.

Lyssia et Hermione explosèrent de rire.

- Il a 39 ans, il est enseignant, très intelligent. Il m'a beaucoup aidé à un moment où ca n'allait pas dans ma vie, j'étais anéantie quand j'ai failli le perdre, donc je ne pense pas que tu puisses me faire changer d'avis.  
- Oublie Derek, elle est vraiment amoureuse.  
- On vous laisse les filles et bonne continuation.

Les filles rentrèrent en fin d'après midi, Harry avait préparé à manger, Ron était en train de se préparer, Lyssia monta se changer et Drago préparait la table.

- Severus a envoyé une lettre, il arrive dans une demi heure.  
- D'accord, je vais me prendre une douche.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne ambiance, Hermione s'était expliquée avec Drago et Harry et ils s'étaient calmés. L'été laissa place à l'automne et avec lui des journées pluvieuses, déprimantes. Hermione passait beaucoup de temps à lire, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle comptait chaque jour qui la séparait de son mariage. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé chez elle ces derniers temps, elle mangeait plus, sa sensibilité toujours au maximum, elle se levait au milieu de la nuit pour grignoter. Elle mettait ça sur le stress du jour J. Dans la semaine précédent le mariage, elle retourna à la boutique avec sa demoiselle d'honneur, et là encore la couturière du refaire des ajustements.

- Je savais que je ne devais pas grignoter, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir des envies n'importe quand. Ca doit être le stress.  
- Vous êtes sûre Miss, vous avez aussi votre tour de poitrine qui a augmenté et ...  
- Aïe !  
- Excuse moi, je suis désolée, je vous ai fait mal ?  
- Non, mais je suis très sensible en ce moment, je ressens le moindre truc sur ma peau.  
- Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour dire ça, mais vous ne seriez pas enceinte par hasard ?  
- Enceinte ? Non ... euh ... J'ai grossis, je suis hypersensible, j'ai des envies à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, et ...  
- Quoi ?  
- Ca fait trois mois que je n'ai pas eu mes règles.  
- Et ça ne t'a pas inquiété ?  
- Non, j'étais trop prise par le mariage et on se protège sauf une fois ... quand il est rentré de l'hôpital il y a trois mois. Je suis enceinte de trois mois !  
- On va aller voir un médecin pour être sûrs.  
- Voilà Miss, j'ai réajusté votre robe, vous aviez raison de me la laisser. J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir, si vous êtes vraiment enceinte.  
- Oui ... bien sûr, du moins je crois, je crains plutôt la réaction du père, il est un peu plus vieux que moi et je ne pense pas qu'il est prêt pour la paternité.  
- Vous ne pourrez pas savoir tant que vous ne lui aurez pas dit. En tout cas, vous êtes une jeune femme qui a la tête sur les épaules, vos parents doivent être fiers de vous !  
- Oui, mon père très ! Merci encore Mrs, ces robes sont magnifiques.  
- Merci, je suis contente qu'elles vous plaisent.

Les jeunes filles passèrent chercher les costumes des garçons qu'elles rangèrent dans la voiture de Lyssia avant de se rendre à Ste Mangouste.

- C'est là ton hôpital ?  
- Oui ils sont obligés de le cacher. Je préfère être suivies par des médecins sorciers. Allez viens.

Le médicomage que rencontra Hermione lui confirma sa grossesse. Elle en était à trois mois, le bébé se portait bien. Hermione avait rendez vous dans la semaine d'après pour un examen complet. Elle avait une semaine pour l'annoncer à Severus et se demandait encore comment elle allait faire. Le soir Severus et elle était seuls à la maison, Lyssia avait invité tout le monde au cinéma, comme par hasard.

- Tu me caches quelque chose Mya. Je ne veux pas être méchant mais j'ai l'impression que tu as grossis tu manges beaucoup, tu stresses, tu ne veux plus te marier.  
- Si Severus, et c'est pas le stress, j'ai appris aujourd'hui que j'étais enceinte de trois mois ...

- Sev, dis quelque chose, je t'en pris ..., le supplia t-elle, des larmes coulant sur ses yeux, engueulle moi, énerve toi, fais ce que tu veux mais dis quelque chose.  
- Pourquoi je t'engueulerais alors que tu m'annonces qu'on va être parent, que tu m'offres le cadeau auquel je n'ai jamais osé rêvé.  
- Tu n'es pas en colère ?  
- Bien sûr que non Mya, je t'aime, tu vas devenir ma femme et la mère de mon enfant. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Il la prit dans ses bras, puis desserra son étreinte pour poser la main sur son ventre.

- Dans six mois, il ou elle sera avec nous !

Ils s'embrassèrent. Puis les journées qui suivirent passèrent à vitesse granvée, Severus était en vacances mais disparaissait la journée entière pour préparer le lieu qu'il avait gardé secret à presque tout le monde. Le jour J, Hermione se préparait avec Lyssia et Mrs Weasley qui tenait à l'aider. Hermione tremblait comme une feuille mais un sourire éclairait son visage. Mrs Wealsey prit la main des jeunes filles et transplana. Elles arrivèrent dans le parc de Poudlard, décoré pour l'occasion. Mrs Weasley avait pour ordre d'emmener Hermione dans une salle de classe située non loin de la Grande Salle. Hermione était de plus en plus stressé à mesure que les invités arrivaient et que l'heure approchait. Elles restèrent une demi heure dans cette salle :

- Sortez dans cinq minutes, les filles ! dit Mrs Weasley, embrassant Hermione et sa future belle fille sur le front.

Elles obéirent et se rendirent cinq minutes après devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Le père d'Hermione la rejoignit, Lyssia se plaça derrière eux. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils remontèrent l'allée sur le rythme de la marche nuptiale. Severus fut émerveillé devant la beauté de sa fiancée, sa robe lui allait à merveille, dessinant à merveille le petit ventre de la future maman. Olivier posa la main de sa fille sur celle de Severus et alla s'asseoir, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes fidèles.

Pendant que le prêtre parlait Severus retranscrivait dans l'esprit d'Hermione, qu'elle puisse le regarder. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier.

- Miss Hermione Jane Granger, acceptez vous de prendre pour époux, Mr Severus Tobias Rogue ici présent, de l'aimer de le chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
- Oui, je le veux.  
- Mr Severus Tobias Rogue, acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse Miss Hermione Jane Granger ici présente, de l'aimer, de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
- Oui je le veux.  
- Par tous les pouvoirs qui me sont accordez, je vous déclare Mari et Femme, dit il en tapant avec sa baguette sur les mains jointes de Hermione et Severus. Un lien doré entoura leur main puis s'effaça.

Severus embrassa Hermione, et toute l'assemblée applaudit. Hermione se retourna vers eux, elle put voir tous les professeurs, le portrait de Dumbledore, des anciens élèves, ses amis, et au premier rang, son père et Mrs Weasley, en larmes. Les témoins signèrent ainsi que les mariés et la fête put commencer. Des amuses bouches et des boissons arrivèrent sur les tables poussées sur le côté. Severus entraîna sa femme dans l'allée

- Après vous Mrs Rogue !

Une fois dans l'allée, les invités vinrent les féliciter, Drago et Harry vinrent les voir.

- Severus, on a un cadeau pour toi, dit Drago, dit-il en l'entrainant jusqu'à son bureau.  
- Et Hermione ?  
- C'est ton cadeau, Mione en aura un aussi, ne t'inquiète pas. Tiens, renverse le dans ta pensine.

Severus s'exécuta et plongea dans les souvenirs qu'ils lui offraient. Il vit Hermione montait sur une scène dans la Grande Salle, vue la décoration, il s'agissait de la St Valentin. Il l'entendit chanter et fut émerveillé d'entendre sa voix cristalline. Il entendit plusieurs chansons puis le décor changea. Il vit Hermione dans plusieurs moments de sa vie quand il n'était pas là, qu'il était dans le coma, il la vit avec Drago en train de réviser dans le parc, au square Grimmaud, la bataille de chatouilles un matin, les après midi shopping avec Lyssia et Ginny, les parc d'attraction moldus, et la discothèque le soir où il s'était réveillé. Il émergea, se retrouvant dans son bureau entouré de Ron, Drago et Harry.

- C'est de la part de nous cinq, on a pas pu avoir de souvenir de Ginny, mais elle tenait elle aussi à te faire ce cadeau.  
- Merci beaucoup c'est vraiment un très beau cadeau, merci à tous.

Ils retournèrent dans la Grande Salle où la fête dura jusqu'au lendemain matin.


	20. Epilogue

_Et voici l'épilogue de ma fiction ! _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il clôtura bien ma fiction !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Le parc de Poudlard était rempli en ce jour de mi juillet. La directrice avait décidé de réunir les anciens élèves.

- Bonjour Minerva !  
- Oh bonjour Severus, oh mais voici Anayelle et Lili !  
- Lily, dis bonjour, c'est Minerva une collègue à Papa !  
- Bonjour, répondit la petite fille, âgée de 7 ans, collée à son papa.  
- Tes filles te ressemblent beaucoup Severus.  
- Vous n'avez pas encore vu son fils, le portrait craché de son père.  
- Bonjour Hermione  
- Bonjour Professeur, je vous présente Floryan, dit elle en montrant le petit garçon dans ses bras, âgé de 4 ans.  
- C'est vrai, tu ne peux pas le renier. Et tu fais quoi alors maintenant Hermione ?  
- Entre deux grossesses, je travaille à Ste Mangouste, auprès des enfants. Je travaille de temps en temps à la maternité aussi. Ca va beaucoup mieux depuis que l'appareil qu'ils m'ont installé dans les oreilles n'interfèrent plus avec la magie. Et puis au moins je peux entendre mes enfants. Je dormais pas beaucoup et j'étais très stressée les premiers mois de Lily, je la surveillais en permanence, de peur de ne pas l'entendre, quand j'étais seule avec elle.  
- C'est bien qu'il ait trouver un appareil, comme quoi il faut toujours espérer.  
- Oui, tout peut arriver.

Anayelle se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son père.

- Désolé, l'estomac d'Anayelle n'attend pas, dit Hermione en prenant sa fille après avoir déposé Floryan.

Elle s'assit sur un banc, Floryan et Lili la rejoignirent aussitôt et elle donna le biberon à la plus jeune, une magnifique petite fille, de huit mois, aux yeux verts, comme sa grand mère et son oncle. En parlant de lui :

- Vous venez pas dire bonjour à tonton, mes monstres !  
- Tonton Riri ! crièrent les petits en se jettant dans ses bras.

Tout le monde avait rigolé en entendant le nouveau surnom du survivant.

- Tes enfants me foutent la honte et tu rigoles.

Hermione lui sourit.

- Où est Drago ?  
- Il arrive, normalement.  
- Je suis là, Yanis a eut du mal à se réveiller, dit il tenant un bébé dans ses bras.  
- C'est votre fils, demanda Dean.  
- Oui, on l'a adopté il y a un mois, grâce à Ginny et au ministre.  
- Bonjour Ginny, dit Dean.

La jeune fille venait d'arriver, saluant tout le monde.

- Ca fait de bien de revoir tout le monde !  
- C'est ça de revenir qu'à Noël chaque année ! Ta filleule te réclame sans arrêt.  
- Je le sais, je vais revenir plus souvent maintenant. L'orphelinat a embauché du personnel. On a fait des travaux, tout va aller mieux maintenant. En plus, on est deux directrices depuis un mois, mon emploi du temps est pas mal allégé.  
- C'est bien ! Tiens voilà ton frère !  
- Bonjour tout le monde, dit Ron.  
- Ce sont tes enfants les jumeaux ? demanda Neville  
- Oui Liam et Cléo et je te présente ma femme, Lyssia. Lyssia voici Neville, Dean et Luna.

Lyssia salua tout le monde, entourée par ses fils, du même âge que Floryan.

Minerva sourit en les voyant tous réunis.

- La relève est assurée ! Je plains le prochain directeur si tous ces enfants sont comme leur parents.

Tout le monde explosa de rire.

- Lily est sage comme son père, en plus elle sera toute seule, dit Severus.  
- Oui mais après il y aura Liam et Cléo qui eux ont hérité de leur père et de Flo qui a la fâcheuse tendance de toujours vouloir avoir raison, comme sa mère, dit Drago.  
- Et ceux d'après, on peut pas encore savoir ! Mais vu que Yanis sera élevé par Drago et Harry, ça va donner je pense.  
- Vous croyez que je préviens le futur directeur ? plaisanta Minerva.  
- Vous risquez d'en trouver aucun et vous devrez repoussez votre retraite, lui répondit Hermione.

La bonne humeur fut présente tout le long de cette journée, les enfants des anciens élèves jouant entre eux, les parents racontant leur métier.

Voilà, c'est fini ! Pour quelques explications :  
Cette journée a lieu en Juillet 2007  
Pour les naissances :  
Lily Rogue : Avril 2000  
Floryan Rogue : Mars 2003  
Cléo et Liam Weasley : Mai 2003  
Annayelle Rogue : Octobre 2006  
Yanis Potter-Malefoy : Novembre 2006 (L'adoption par un couple homosexuel est légale au Royaume Uni)  
Le mariage de Lyssia et Ron a eut lieu en Aout 2002 et celui de Drago et Harry en Aout 2006. Cela est aussi autorisé, ça s'appellele Partenariat Civil(quasiment égal au mariage)


End file.
